


Shades of Blue, As Seen By Green

by rachelarcher, SouthernStars_Archer



Series: Colors [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Time Lines, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Captain Niall is here for us all, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy, F/F, Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jumping the Broom, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, One Direction Break Up, One Direction Reunion, One direction music, This is crack, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bigamy maybe, blink and you miss it loves, everyone gets a sort of fix it i guess, everyone likes a hippy, harry and louis get a happily ever after, it's fast, larry? - Freeform, mentions of past open relationships, one direction - Freeform, or is it!, romani culture is mentioned, songs for feelings folks, thank you tiktok for ruining my life, there is a lot happening in only six months time, there is a slight hint at some Ziam, this is a family show!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 66,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernStars_Archer/pseuds/SouthernStars_Archer
Summary: He’s played here before (the O2 Academy Glasgow) but something feels so different. Maybe it’s him, he’s in one of his moods (can you blame him though, he’d expected Niall to be here but he’s had a last minute conflict, and then the whole Eleanor business…). A little support would be nice, dammit.In a venue full of people screaming and moving, she was standing almost still singing softly, to herself, no camera out to record his every move, her eyes were glued to him. He kept coming back to her in the crowd, so he put together a pretty decent image of her.She was a Girl, Almighty and HE needed to know her.
Relationships: Briana Jungwirth/Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Liam Payne/Maya, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Julia Michaels
Series: Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879576
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. ...sweet creature...

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me, God.  
> I didn't even like One Direction as a teenager.  
> Now with their ten year mark coming, I just... fell in.
> 
> What really happened was my Youtube played "Habit" and I had no idea who Louis Tomlinson was, but I really liked his voice, so research ensued, and now... here we are, I have a high volume of One Direction angst and information and nothing productive to do with it, so... darlings your the end of June, and someone please help me.
> 
> Also - Character Inspo for Blue is Hilary Duff w/ Blue Hair. :))

  
  
  


**_It’s been a fucked week -_ **

  
  
  
  
  


Between the rescheduling of every show he was supposed to do (thank you Corona Virus) to Eleanor deciding now of all fucking times was a great moment to walk out siting “irreconcilable differences”, although thank god the Media hadn’t caught wind of that, yet. It’s not like he doesn’t have a billion other things racing through his mind, honest. Being back in a venue is a bit… upending he supposes. He’s played here before (the O2 Academy Glasgow) but something feels so different. Maybe it’s him, he’s in one of his moods (can you blame him though, he’d expected Niall to be here but he’s had a last minute conflict, and then the whole Eleanor business…). A little support would be nice, dammit.

He liked Only The Poets and was glad they were back to help him, er, open for him. This solo business was terrifying, but also amazing. He’d never been so alive and so traumatized. It was different without the boys, it was different without Harry. He shook the thought from his head, and focused on the night. He was going with the same set list as in Barcelona, so there was that. His fans had always been amazing, they were the reason One Direction a decade ago had been so HUGE. Now, it was admittedly strange, but he loved this… this moment, as he took the stage.

He had purposefully not chosen arenas, he liked the smaller venues, like the intimacy. He started with “Just Hold On”, “We Made It”, and halfway through “Don’t Let It Break Your Heart” he saw her – and for a moment froze. 

In a venue full of people screaming and moving, she was standing almost still singing softly, to herself, no camera out to record his every move, her eyes were glued to him. He kept coming back to her in the crowd, so he put together a pretty decent image of her. She had aqua blue hair, but it was bunched up in two messy buns on her head, in a summer dress or maybe tank and jeans – she had a chest piece that was explosions of colors and hues and life – that spanned down her arms, her nose had a glint of a piercing, and she didn’t seem to have make up on whatsoever, she made a face when the chords to “Drag Me Down” started, which almost made him laugh.

“Two of Us'' he couldn’t see her face, where he was positioned for most of the song, but there were tears on her cheeks when she came back into view again, her eyes bright and clear, and she was something he could have wrote a song about (sue him he might still). Those around her were rowdy as he started “Habit”, he caught her smile and found himself smiling back like they were sharing a secret (he hoped she knew that she was something special). “Too Young'' was painful in a strange way, heartbreaking in the fact that he wrote it after his and Harry’s first real fight, “Habit” also fell into that vein but he shoved all that away.

She swayed a little to “Perfect Now”, but pulled that distasteful face at “Through the Dark” which outright made him laugh, he tilted down, moved the mic and asked, seriously, “Don’t like One Direction?” 

She shook her head, and those around her glared she shot up on her tiptoes and yelled, “I like No Control and Diana!” He blinked, and shot her a rare smile, one he normally saved for the likes of lovers, before pulling back to do his next song, “7” which was a cover of Catfish and Bottleman’s song, he proceeded to do “Fearless”, then “Defenseless”. 

But before the band could start his Kings of Leon cover, he whispered conspiratorially at them. He had never performed Diana completely alone, but he wrote the majority of it. It came back to him in shocking memories, as the chords started, and he started, she danced – his tattooed front row blue haired angel, she danced to Diana, which they rarely ever performed. She was smiling warmly at him, and he couldn’t help but be proud of how excited she suddenly was, only the die hard One Direction fans in the crowd seemed to know the words – but Blue as he was calling her in his mind, she knew every single lyric.

“Always You”, “Little Black Dress” passed in a blur, when he did “Walls” She gave him the same reaction, and really – Blue deserved someone to dance with her, it was a shame she was obviously by herself. The pretty little girl had no clue how much she was saving his mood. Playing “Only the Brave” was always odd for him, it was a different sort of song, in that it didn’t have a traditional structure whatsoever, the chorus came at the end, and it wrapped everything up nice and neat, which is why he ended with “Kill My Brain”.

He said his thank yous and promised he loved them all, but he lost Blue in the crowd, and that wouldn’t do. He shot off stage to one of the crew – his best friend growing up Stan, “Hey that girl who told me she didn’t like the band.” Stan nodded, “Find her!” Wherever the hell Blue had gone so fast, that wasn’t working for him. He needed a moment of her time, wanted to thank her, wanted to ask her how she became his fan if she didn’t like 1D. He had so many questions.

He almost missed when Stan returned, eyeing him like there was something wrong with him – he never asked to meet fans after the fact, but there Blue was – and she looked even more adorable, she was small compared to him (he didn’t know why that was exciting but it was, someone who could rest their head on his chest for a change). “Hi.” He said, and she grinned, “I’m Louis.”

She laughed, “I know who you are.” She sounded so soft, so calm, so open. And he wanted more. More of her voice. “I’m Fern – my parents were second generation gypsy - hippies.” She grinned, bright and big and welcome. She was American, so American with that accent, and it floored him because he’d never found anyone with an American accent that he actually found endearing but hers, it was from the south, from the farm towns, and wrapped in honey.

Louis smiled right back, “Why did you take off so fast?”

She blushed, “I actually supposed to be in London.” She said after a moment, as she studied him, “I’m here for a work conference, and it just happened to line up with you performing – so…”

“So you took a ten hour train ride to see me.” Louis breathed out, confused.

“Hey! I like the Poets too.” She said in a friendly enough way, “But yea, today was a free day so I spent it all on the train, had enough time to see your concert, and then catch a train back, for conference stuff by nine tomorrow.”

He laughed then, “I wanted to take you on an adventure-“ Her eyes widened, and she frowned, clearly trying to work out the fastest way to be able to do both things. “What are you at the conference for?”

“Oh – I’m a research librarian, I’m here for a week and a half learning from the greatest European Librarians.” She grinned, and that didn’t line up with Blue, er Fern, at all. “I know the tattoos and the hair probably don’t scream librarian, but I work at a liberal arts college, so…”

“Make you a deal.” Louis offered, “Fern, if you hang out with me for a couple hours, I’ll book you a redye back to London, and you might get some sleep tonight.”

“Promise not to kill me, I’ve a kid and parents who love me back in the states.” She offered him her pinky, and he instantly took it, and shook it in his own pinky, “Can’t break a pinky-promise Louis.” She added, and he laughed.

“I won’t kill you, come on Blue.” He motioned for her to follow.

“Blue?” She blinked but pushed around Stan to trail him.

“That’s what I’m going to call you, so I don’t get your name all in the paps.” He explained, and she nodded, thoughtfully, even as they were both ushered out and into an SUV, a jacket that wasn’t hers over her head before she could really complain about it. In the back of the SUV she gave him a questioning look. “They probably thought you were El.”

“Oh.” She hummed, and smiled again, easy and restless all in one, “So, Mr. Tomlinson formerly of One Direction, what are we going to do tonight?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “You seriously don’t like One Direction.”

“Nope. They overplayed all your songs on the radio, it was crazy and annoying, and almost as bad as the damn Jonus Brothers.” He laughed openly at that, “Now they do that same shit with Harry Styles’ music which is very catchy and provocative, and sometimes really open and vulnerable, but not like your stuff. I’m a fairly new fan of yours, actually. I saw the video with Bebe Rexha two years after the fact, and fell in love with your voice.” She blushed, “So… naturally I found out more about you.” Her eyes widened as she said that, “Oh great now I sound like a creep, I –“

“No, it’s alright.” He assured her, “I mean I literally stalked you through my concert, and had Stan rush to find you so I could even talk to you, Blue.”

She wrinkled her nose, “Do I get to give you a nickname too?”

Oh the press would have a field day with that, “Sure.”

“Can I call you Lulu?” It was soft and earnest, “Lulu and Blue?”

He laughed, “You can definitely call me that, if I don’t respond the first time elbow me.” She agreed eagerly at that, and then he realized he had no idea what to do from this moment forward, “I don’t normally… you know, hang out with my fans.”

“I think we already established that.” She offered with a tilt of her head, and then looked at him seriously, “So, tell me about your day? Not the music stuff, the just life stuff?”

And god, he felt like he could trust her, “You won’t breathe a word of this to anyone?”

“No, Lulu, I only met you briefly for you to comment on my tattoos.” She wiggled her nose, and he laughed at her simplification of everything – he couldn’t actually remember laughing this much since the virus.

“Alright Blue, well… we are going to my hotel right now so I can change clothes. Are you good in what you have on?” He asked, seriously.

She gazed down, and nodded, “My passport is in a special pocket in my pants, I’d take, like, a sweater or something. For the cold.” He nodded, noticing her goosebumps.

“Eleanor left me.” He said very seriously, “Like packed up everything, Freddie’s mum is watching my dogs which is troublesome enough, and I just… Niall was supposed to come tonight but things got in the way, then Liam had other plans, and just.”

“Oh.” She hugged him, and he melted into it, he forgot what it was like to just be held, for the sake of it, so she hugged him a little tighter, “We can talk about all of that if you want but I have no idea what most of it meant.” She assured him, “Niall and Liam were in One Direction, too right? And Eleanor is either the Ginny Weasley of this story or a beard depending on the ridiculous fans you have.”

He snorted against her, “Ginny Weasley?”

“The fan girl who won?” She offered, the explanation made him snort with barely concealed laughter (he wondered if it was possible that Eleanor was both?) and rubbed his shoulder as he sat up, “Feel better?”

“I need more mum hugs.” He decided, and hated himself instantly.

She hugged him again, but this time it was fierce. “My son never met his dad, he died in a car wreck three weeks to the day before my little man was born.” She explained, “We were high school sweethearts, and now it’s just Noah and me.” She offered, “That’s why Two of Us means so much to me.” She said after a moment, “I couldn’t imagine life without my parents, they stepped up to help me with Noah, and just – family you know?”

He did know. She probably understood him a bit better than most people, “Impossible circumstances lead to favorable outcomes.” He sighed as they reached the hotel, “Alright, Blue, jacket on and over that head of yours.” She nodded and pulled the jacket that had been lobbed at her earlier on, and pulled the hood up, keeping her head down.

Louis slid out first, took her hand, and off they went. In his room, he shoved her toward the suitcase, “Pick any jumper you like.” Then he was in the bathroom changing. She dug around until she found a slightly frayed lavender one, she pulled it over her head, and pulled her blue hair down, letting the natural waves sort of fall about before she quickly braided it into two french braids one on either side of her head, then plopped onto his bed to wait for him to get done. When he came out it was in black skinnies, a band t-shirt, and his own jacket, his own vans on, and a soft smile, “That one really?”

She raised up to look at him, “What’s wrong with this one?”

“That mental but lovable fan base you were on about, half of them know that Harry gave me that and the other half speculate.” He muttered, “He did in fact give it to me, so now you are wearing sixteen year old Harry Styles’ lavender jumper that ended up in nineteen year old me’s possession after Princess Park.” He offered, she still looked a little confused, “It’s a famous piece of clothing, babe.”

“Ah, so I should take it off?” She wondered aloud.

He really was going to be in for shit tomorrow, “Nah, looks good on you, come on.”

Walking out the front was different, he didn’t make her hide her face, she did keep her head down, though, which he assumed was more because countless people were screaming for him, he managed to keep Blue in his sights, as they headed back toward the SUV and then toward downtown, he was meeting up with Steve which was always fun (or rather Steve was in town for his own show the next night, and Louis was always down to see his mate).

“Do you play video games?” He asked her, suddenly worrying about where he and Steve had agreed on earlier in the day.

“I do.” She hummed with that soft smile back against her lips, and looked at him, “Are we going to play some?” She asked hurriedly.

“We surely are!” He assured her, and felt calm.

She was an easy person to be around, “How old is Freddie?” She asked softly.

“Four.” He responded, about to ask how old her son was, when she grinned.

“That’s a really cool age, four.” She said seriously, “Noah is almost ten.” She added, and looked over at Louis, “You and I are the same age, sir, before you ask.” He laughed at the almost pout on her lips but nodded anyways. “So, why me?”

“I don’t know if you know this or not, Blue but you are captivating.” He added, and decided not to mention he might write a song about her someday. He could see the tattoo on her chest peaking out where the jumper was a little loose in the neck, but regardless, she looked content, happy, tired to a degree. He quickly texted Stan to get her a red eye (the last possible flight) so she could be at her conference by eight the next morning).

Super Bario was something that Louis had always loved when he had the chance to go – it was an arcade bar, with an insane amount of beers on tap, coffee that even Americans and Italians could agree on, and Sodas from across the pond. He was out before her again, taking her hand and pulling her in, “Steve!”

“Louis!” The pair embraced, “Whose this babe?”

“Blue.” She said very seriously, “And you're mistaken, this man's name is Lulu.”

Louis grinned like an idiot, “She’s a mate, man, come on!” And with that they were off – she kicked his ass at Mortal Kombat II, royally, it was a toss up in Tekken 3, Steve beat her but that probably had to do with the fact that Louis tickled her ribs at the last moment. She drug him behind her when she wanted to play Deadpool, there was a pinball challenge, and he couldn’t help but laugh at how well Blue got on with him and Steve.

“I’m going to find the girls room!” She called over the arcade noises, Louis pointed her in the general direction, just as Steve sized him up.

“What?” Louis asked, curious.

Steve laughed, “I’ve never seen you bring a fan anywhere.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “She’s not normal.”

“No, she’s really not.” Steve agreed, “She’s very… chill? Zen? Comfortable?”

“She kept me going at the concert, I couldn’t not look at her, she’s got this killer chest piece under that jumper, and her hair, she even managed to convince me to sing Diana when I haven’t done that in ages-“ Louis paused and lowered his voice, “El moved out two weeks ago, the press release is going to come out soon, and I just wanted to enjoy something before that.”

“Shit, man, I’m sorry.” Steve muttered, just as Blue reappeared, holding another round of beer.

“I’m not sure I understand how money works in the UK.” She giggled a little, and Louis grinned at her, Steve rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but like the girl. She was funny, and easy to just be near. “Oh my god! They have a Tales from the Crypt game! Growing up this was what my parents let me stay up late to watch!” And then they were all rushing to it, her attitude was infectious, and Louis felt the magnetic pool (the same one he’d had with Harry) again, and for a moment his world spun.

She kicked both their asses at pacman before Steve tapped for the night, he did have a show to do the next day, she hugged him goodbye and promised to follow him on twitter, in response he asked for her phone number, “In case I ever need to talk shit about someone and need a friend to do it with.” She’d happily handed her number over, and hugged him again.

Louis realized he would be asking for her number at the end of the night, too. He would even put her in his phone as Blue – a little too late he realized he hadn’t told Steve her actual name, but shrugged it off, as they both made their way out of the Super Bario, he tossed an arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around his middle - more to hold him up, he’d had way too much to drink and he knew it.

“We should probably eat.” She said around a yawn, and that was the worst thing, she had to be exhausted and she was still humoring him.

“I need your phone number too.” He grumbled as they stumbled toward the SUV, as soon as they were in, she asked the driver to take them somewhere she could run in and get take out, Louis shoved his phone at her, after unlocking it, she put her number in under the contact Blue<3, then texted herself so she could put him into her phone as Lulu<3.

They got KFC ridiculously late at night, thanks to Stan being coherent enough to tell her the order, and the pair sat in the backseat, facing each other and sharing food, even as they made it back to the hotel, Stan cleared his throat, “I have to get her to the airport, Lou.”

“I don’t want you to go, wait, Blue!” Louis grinned, “Will you be in London on Thursday?”

“Yup.” She nodded.

“Can I see you then?” He asked, suddenly very shy.

She nodded her head, and smiled, “Just text me, I’ll send you my hotel information, and then you can send Stan or one of the big scary men to come get me.” He tossed his head back and laughed, deciding to ride with her to the airport, but he couldn’t get out. They hugged tight, then she was climbing out, and he frowned as she started to pull the jumper off, “No, no, you’ll be cold, I’ll get it Thursday, babe.” Then he did something crazy and kissed her forehead, she laughed at him, waved them all goodbye and darted into the airport.

Stan looked back at him, seriously worried, “Lou.”

“I like her, I like Blue.” He grinned stupidly to himself, before curling up in the backseat, and trying not to think too much about how impulsive he’d been in the last twenty-four hours.

-/-

His show was on Friday. But he arrived on Thursday, for reasons. One reason, really. Blue. Stan, mercifully didn’t call his shit on that, because Louis had zero ability to argue. The whole situation would have been funny (Louis planning his stop in London around an American stranger) if not for the paparazzi pictures that labeled him a cheater, and a womanizer (now he knew what it felt like, and boy did he want to text Harry and apologize for all the teasing he ever gave him, because it felt a bit like shit). Making matters worse, Eleanor hadn’t spoken out about it, instead she’d released her very official sounding ‘break up’ monologue, stating “irreconcilable differences” which the media and humanity apparently read to mean Blue.

So he might have ruined her life, and needed to apologize for that, too.

He’d given Stan the hotel information from her as soon as he got it, and then sort of spiraled, because really – this was his fault, even if she made him feel better, or like calmed him down, or hell was fun to be around, it wasn’t something he should have done, he shouldn’t have pulled her into a world where she would be judged so harshly.

He didn’t know what he expected when his phone rang, but it certainly wasn’t Harry, who didn’t even say hello but just started in with, “Tell me Louis William Tomlinson that you did not go on a date with a fan!” Louis pinched his nose, hearing Harry’s voice after about six months of silence was overwhelming, “Furthermore, Louis, tell me that she is not the reason you and E broke up.”

“One.” Louis said after he caught his breath, “E and I broke up three weeks ago, but she didn’t want to tell the world that and me to have to deal with it when I started on tour again, which thanks for the support I’m so glad you came.” Sarcasm dripped from him, “And two, so what if I took a fan out for a good night, isn’t that your MO.”

The other end of the line was very silent, for a moment, then Harry exhaled, “I didn’t realize that was why you wanted us at the show.” He was quiet for a long moment, “I’m in London to see the show tomorrow, do you want to-“

Louis squeaked, because of course that was when Stan pushed into his room with Blue, he made the shhh motion with his finger, “I mean that sounds smashing, but I have a thing tonight.”

“Could I just come along?” Harry murmured, and Louis felt his whole body tilt violently.

“She’ll be there.” He said after a beat.

“Well it won’t be E so that will be nice, I don’t suppose you’ll be kissing her or anything?” Harry sounded agitated again.

Louis felt like a wounded animal, “No, no I don’t think so.”

“Right, well, send me the information, I’ll be there shortly.” With that Harry hung up and Louis felt raw, Stan had already left, so when Blue turned toward him with a confused expression he felt obligated to explain.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into the media.” She rolled her eyes, “I know we didn’t really talk about it, and your pictures are-“ He stopped as she gently opened her bag.

“I’m supposed to fly back to America the day after tomorrow, I’m done with the conference.” She said seriously, and pulled out his jumper, “If you’ve changed your mind because of the media I get it, but I still wouldn’t mind hanging out, Lulu.” She gave him a huge smile, and he felt his resolve waning, he pulled her into a hug, which she gladly gave back. “So who was that on the phone? Am I allowed to know.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, that was Harry Styles, he’s going to meet us tonight.” Louis offered, and really he thought that might have gotten her to make some sort of noise, instead she just shrugged and continued pulling things out of her duffel, pausing to play with the jumper again.

“What should I wear?” She asked, arms folded over her chest, “I paid to have all of this cleaned today, so you could go through it and tell me what to wear, since I don’t want to like, embarrass you.” She said very seriously, and that was amazing. She handed him the jumper back, which he was grateful for.

He thumbed through her clothes before landing on a soft green dress, that was probably normally worn with a cardigan, but he had brought something along for her, for tonight, it belonged to Lottie and his sister would want it back, but it was a royal blue pea coat, and thankfully the girl had cream colored heels. “Perfect.” He muttered as he pulled the jacket out, “My sister is letting you borrow this.”

“Good because if it would have belonged to your ex I might have made faces.”

He rolled his eyes, “I’ve more class than that, babe.” He handed her the clothes, she grabbed her own undergarments, and then he pushed her into his bathroom, “Do something nice with your hair, yea?” She snorted as he shut the door.

Harry had sent him three different text messages asking him for details, so he caved and sent the hotel information and a quick – Blue is here, that’s what I call her by the way, it isn’t her name – before he settled onto his balcony to wait. Harry arrived sneakily through the back, and was knocking at his door with minimal fuss before Blue got out of the shower.

“Well, where is she?” He asked, impatient.

“Shower.” Louis offered, then frowned, “Are you ok?”

Harry pushed into him, and hugged him, “Are you?”

“I’m going to be.” Louis murmured, “You owe me something tonight if you like this girl.” They both don’t offer up the fact that they’d both liked E in the beginning or the fact that she’d made promises then changed her mind, she hadn’t kept anything but their secrets (which would probably change after tonight). “I’m sorry I teased you when the press called you a womanizer.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked, “It wasn’t all that bad, we knew the truth.” Harry frowned a bit, “E knows a lot of things, do you think that’s going to be a problem.”

Louis shrugged, unsure, as the bathroom door popped open, and out came Blue. “Lulu, I don’t know if you are aware or not but the water pressure in your shower is absolute heaven and I-“ She looked up to see Harry looking at her, “Oh, hi,” She gave him a slight wave, she was standing in her towel, and her hair was soaking wet, “I just… hairdryer.” She explained, and tiptoed through the room (clearly trying not to get water everywhere) as she grabbed her hairdryer and made her way back to the bathroom, “Do you have the converter thing?”

Louis handed her one, and smiled, because she was a cute American who didn’t understand European electronics or money and that was too damn much.

“She’s adorable.” Harry hissed, and gazed at Louis.

“I know.” Louis sounded a little proud of himself.

“Like next level cute, like a sweet sweet angel.” Harry lamented.

“Mhm.” Louis agreed.

“And so tiny, how tall is she?” Harry asked, curious.

Louis rolled his eyes, “She doesn’t like 1D either.”

Harry gasped, “Not possible, Lou.”

“She likes No Control and Diana, that’s what made me like her in the first place.”

Harry looked utterly confused, “But…”

“Hazza, her kid likes your music.” He said evenly, “Apparently she might end herself if her ten year old sings Kiwi at the top of his lungs for twenty minutes straight again.”

Harry laughed, his whole body following the motion, “She’s a mum?”

“Kid named Noah.” Louis hummed, “Asked about Freddie.”

Harry nodded at that, another minefield they needed desperately to navigate, but they didn’t know how. That was the thing he supposed about growing up like they did – they knew they loved each other but no one ever taught them how to properly communicate with each other, or how to deal with their problems. “I’ve uh, Liam and Niall are going to meet us out tonight, that’s why we were all supposed to be in London, remember 1D reunion planning, Blue’s good for keeping a secret?” Harry asked after a long silence stretched with only the noise of the hairdryer from the bathroom sounding.

“Yeah, she’ll keep it.” Louis didn’t know how he knew but he knew.

They both settled then, on the bed, with a gap between them that felt like they might as well be on different sides of an ocean. When she popped out a few minutes later her blue hair was down and wavy and so long, he hadn't realized before that it fell to her waist, the soft green dress complimented her hair in a mermaid sort of way, even as she was giving him a look, “Can you zip me?”

Louis stood to zip the back of her dress, and with it form fitted, Louis’ eyes caught sight of a swirl of ink on her ribs and he wondered what was there, even Harry had to admit she was way too pretty to just be a tourist, but he let it go. She dropped next to him on the bed, and hastily put her heels on. “Are we ready?” Harry asked, as he looked down to see her looking between them.

“Nope.” She popped the p obnoxiously.

“Blue?” Louis asked, clearly confused.

“You two have weird energy. Like when I got here you were Lulu and vibing.” She explained, “And you, you have a strange… like… sad vibe even though you're dressed to the 9s and look like you want to be the center of attention, so out with it.” She folded her arms over her chest.

“E was a beard.” Louis said and felt his face turn red.

Blue looked between them, “Well, ok.” She shrugged, “So I assume there is some other issue right now, because you and her broke up, it can’t be me because you literally just met me and I’m going to be flitting off to American in about 36 hours, probably never to see either one of you again, so…”

Harry frowned at her, “We’d both see you again.”

She rolled her eyes, “Stop avoiding the issues at hand, Harold.”

“Did you just-“ He frowned.

This time it was Louis who spoke again, “We were together most of 1D.”

“Ok, then what happened?” She asked very softly.

Louis and Harry glanced at each other, Harry shuffled uncomfortably before answering, “Management.” Harry grumbled, “Said if we came out, if we loved each other we’d lose everything.”

“I highly doubt you’d lose anything but sleepless nights, but continue.” She hummed.

“The problem is we both agree that we need a third person, we are both very emotionally demanding people.” Louis continued, “And we need a bit of stability.”

Blue looked between them, “And let me guess she promised you that.”

“But she didn’t hold up her end of the bargain.” Harry muttered, “And then Freddie, who I love came into the picture, and even though we…”

She gazed at them both, “Well have you ever really broken up? Or are you like together with miles between you and no idea how to meet in the middle?”

“I see why you like her.” Harry offered, “Straight to the point, innit.”

Louis frowned, “We…”

Harry’s phone pinged, ”It’s Liam asking where we are, apparently Zayn showed up.”

“Blue can we finish this after?” Louis whispered, “I promise we can, since I know you're stubborn.” She grinned impossibly bright, “But we need you to promise something, we are meeting with the other 1D lads in secret, like their girls and families don’t even know.”

“I don’t even like your band.” She frowned, “Why would I tell anyone anything – have you met your fans they are wonderfully terrifying creatures.”

Harry laughed, “Alright then, conversation later, band now, don’t insult them.”

“Niall’s ok, I guess.” She said firmly, “He’s got to be like the easiest one of you all to talk to.”

“Oi!” Louis pinched her, as he helped her into the pea coat, “We talk just fine!”

She laughed, but let both boys take one of her hands – it was comical since they were both much taller than her, “How tall are you Blue?” Harry asked as their dual security teams met them in the elevator.

“Oh, uhm four foot eleven?” She ventured.

“She’s perfectly sized.” Louis huffed.

“So tiny.” Harry laughed, but smiled down at both of them. Blue gave him an elbow to the hip area, which made him snort, Louis gazed between them (E had never even tried to be funny with Harry). Blue to her credit let both of them be the forward hand holders, since she was so short, and they literally pulled her through the secret entrances of the hotel, and into an SUV.

“Well, dudes, when I came to London for a conference I never planned on being in the back of a creepy nondescript SUV between the pair of you.” She giggled, and it was light and simple.

Harry snorted, “You are living so many fan dreams right now.”

“Hey, watch it, I’m Lulu’s fan.” She said pointedly, “My ten year old son is obsessed with you and I quote your perfect jaw.” She jabbed him in the ribs again.

“How old are you?” Harry wondered aloud.

“Twenty-eight, got a problem?” She narrowed her gaze, “According to the internet you like older girls.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Louis died laughing.

Harry however looked stumped, “Did you just sass me and flirt at the same time?”

“I don’t know, did I?” With that she turned to look at Louis, “Can I give him a nickname too?”

“What would you call him?” Louis asked, softly.

“Gigantor.” She said with a wicked smile, “Lulu, Blue, and Gigantor.”

Harry snorted but accepted it, because Blue really was something else, “So how do we introduce you at the meeting?”

“Uhm, Louis’ security blanket?” She asked softly, “Or like his emotional support pet?”

Louis laughed, and Harry just blinked at her, “Yea, ok.”

With the dress on, he could see her chest piece a little better, and so can Harry – it’s a lighthouse with a rose at the base, the pillar looked like a dagger, and waves clouds, light and rainbows danced out of it, over her collarbones and down her shoulders, on both sides. Considering their own nautical tattoos it’s no wonder both of them were quite fascinated with hers. The dress also shows off enough of her thighs in the ride from the hotel to the restaurant that Louis absentmindedly started tracing one of the pieces on the thigh closest to him, which made her blink and look down. Harry had noticed it too, and was staring at Louis as if he’d grown a second head, “Sorry.” Louis shuttered, “I know I should ask first but-“

“It’s fine.” She dismissed, “Would you like to see all of it? How long until we reach the place?”

“Ten minutes.” Someone sounded from the front.

I’d like to see all of it.” Harry offered, curious.

She tilted to the side and pulled her dress up to reveal quiet the piece, the lines Louis had been tracing were the bottom of a splay of wildflowers, that ran up her thigh – she was still wiggling the dress up – to just below her ribs, in the very center was a sugar skull biting a dagger, with the word lost written on the blade.

Harry ghosted his own fingers over it a beat later, as did Louis, she squirmed from being ticklish, but let them trace every single line, except the slight break where her underwear rested on her hip, “It’s amazing.” Louis muttered.

“I have another big one on my ribs on the other side, I can show you back at the hotel?” She ventured and wiggled the dress back down her body, “I also have one on my butt.” She grinned.

“I saw part of the one on your ribs when I zipped you up.” Louis admitted.

She grinned, “It’s a tree.”

“What’s on your butt?” Harry wondered aloud.

She grinned mischievously, “On my right cheek it says Bon Appetit.” That sent both Louis and Harry into laughter. “Where are we going?” She asked after a long moment, “Because I can pay for literally nothing.”

“Niall is paying tonight, or Liam.” Harry explained, “They pulled us all together, just don’t go overboard, ok?”

“Can someone please tell me at least where we are going?” She sounded a bit worried.

“Bob Bob Richard.” Louis explained, she didn’t look at all aware of the place, “It’s a Soho restaurant, we have a private room there, they have a button you press when you want more Champagne.” He explained, “You’ll like it once we get settled, ok, Blue?”

“Well Liam booked the place over a year ago – so we can’t back out now.” Harry muttered, “Back then I thought he’d be dining alone.”

“Me too.” Louis nodded, a little conflicted.

Blue looked panicked, “Am I dressed up enough?”

“Sweetheart, it’s a meal between friends.” Harry whispered, as they pulled up outside the lavish restaurant. “Come on, up you go.”

Louis had already stepped out, and was reaching back for Fern, she took his hand, and stepped out, aware of how many people were watching suddenly, she flushed, and then Harry was standing, taking her by her elbow, while Louis held her hand, and they were walking in, her eyes wide, she’d never seen anything so sparkly. “Liam Payne, Private Dining Room.” Harry’s voice was calm and washed over her.

They were led by another man to a private room, it was decked in blues and it made her fidget a little, the long table had eight chairs on either side, and was generally amazing. The curtain closed behind them, signaling they were the first to arrive, quickly they moved several chairs away from the table, carefully lining the far wall of the room, before they shared an unspoken agreement and motioned for Fern to take a seat at the head of the table. She squeaked a little as they sat on either side of her.

“Your fine, babe.” Louis promised, “So fine.” He squeezed her hand in his, as the curtain opened again. This time it was Liam Payne who walked in, he smiled at his friends, eyed her then dropped beside Louis. “Liam this is Blue, Blue this is Liam.” She shook his hand, and smiled warmly at him.

“Nice to meet you.” Liam offered, “I wasn’t aware you were bringing anyone.” Liam sounded angry already.

Harry cleared his throat, “She’s Louis’ emotional support.”

“Why does he need-“ Liam frowned, “Zayn.”

“Yup.” Harry nodded, and looked pointedly at Liam, “Way to make it hard from word go.”

“He asked if we were doing something, what was I supposed to say?” Liam demanded.

Blue shifted, “Can I see your tattoo?” Liam seemed momentarily taken aback, but nodded, and then Blue was up and moving, she crowded around Louis, who laughed, because he suddenly had a face full of ribs, she shook off her jacket, which he handed to Harry to put on the back of her chair, as she unbuttoned Liam’s sleeve, and pushed his silky shirt up to look his tattoo over.

“Blue, honey, sit.” Harry toned, and she didn't bother to check to make sure Louis was prepared, she dropped into his lap as she looked over Liam’s fist. “Blue’s touchy, but in a good way.”

The curtain opened again, and Niall Horan entered, he grabbed a seat next to Harry and looked around, a bit confused, “Uhm?”

“Niall, that’s Blue. She’s Louis emotional support creature.” Harry grinned, “And right now she’s looking at Payno’s tattoos, give her a moment and she’ll notice you and pin you down with her eyes.”

Once Fern had her fill of Liam’s sleeve, she tugged his silky shirt back down and buttoned it back, turning to gaze at Niall. “Hello, I’m Blue.” She offered him her hand, “Of course you know Gigantor already.” She motioned to Harry, “And Lulu.” She motioned to Louis, “And Striper.” She indicated to Liam who snorted, “My best friend literally strips to your song for a living, dude.” She fist pumped him, “And when Slow Hands came out I thought I was going to die, your voice is soooo smooth.” Then she stood, abruptly, making Louis laugh, and made her way to Niall.

She cupped his face, softly and smiled down at him, “I respect you like mad, but I wasn’t a fan of 1D.” He gasped, “I like you all individ-“ She didn’t finish as the curtain opened to reveal Zayn. For a moment the room seemed to go chilly, then Blue let out a noise, “Oh, Ringo!” And the other four laughed, hard. “Sorry, I know who you are, you sing Pillowtalk, which my ten year old also knows all the words to – I’m not sure if I’m rocking as a mom or utterly failing.” She admitted, and smiled, “I’m Blue.”

“Uh,” Zayn looked at her, at how she was holding Niall, Harry had a hand on the small of her back or keep her from falling, where she’d stood abruptly to look at Zayn, Liam was flushed and Louis looked pissed, “Nice to meet you, who uhm, are you here with?”

“Oh, Gigantor and Lulu.” She said evenly, then let go of Niall’s face, “If ever there is a chance, sir, I’d like to dance with you.” She winked at Niall and took her seat at the head of the table.

“Gigantor and Lulu…” Zayn frowned as it took him a moment, “Ah, Harry – because you're tall, and Lulu for Louis?” She nodded, “Right, well.” He looked at both sides of the table, and quickly grabbed the seat next to Niall.

“Lads and Blue.” Laim toned, “We need to spend about 900 euros for this night.”

Blue let out a disgruntled noise, “What the-“

“For the room, it’s how much we have to spend for the room.” Louis quickly explained.

Fern frowned as soon menus were brought around and the first bottles of Champagne emerged. “Uhm, no offense guys but I don’t know what half of this is?” She said after a beat.

“Americans.” Liam teased.

“I’ll help you.” Louis muttered, and leaned over, “Do you like chicken?” She nodded, “Chicken Kiev is probably the safest bet, sweetheart.”

She nodded at him, appreciatively. “Can I get mashed potatoes with that?”

“You can get whatever you want.” Harry muttered, looking up to meet her eyes and nod.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, babe.” Louis hummed, as he looked over the menu.

“Anytime, angel.” Harry muttered, and resumed what he was doing.

She took a sip of the Champagne and laughed, they all looked at her, “Sorry I… bubbles?”

“Well enjoy that, it’s Dom Perignon Rose from 2005.” Liam muttered, “The bottle alone was 300.” She paled, “And our next bottle will be Moet & Chandon Grand Vintage, either 99 or 92, preference lads? Since we are here and all?”

While they busied themselves with ordering Fern watched them all. She’d done her research after her night out with Louis, she wanted to know more about him, and his sad eyes and what made him tick, and in doing so she’d found out about all of them, and now she wanted to mend the bridges, since she was naturally sort of good at that.

Louis ordered for her, the wonderful man he was because by that point she was a little concerned and not sure how to deal with all the men around her.

“So…” Niall started, and frowned, “I don’t know how to start.”

Zayn looked perplexed as he took a sip.

“Could I suggest something?” Blue asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

“Of course, I’m curious to see what you say.” Harry quipped, clearly not over the early conversation.

She eyed him, “Don’t get sloshed, we still have a serious discussion owed to me at the hotel.” She looked at Louis, “Same to you, Lulu, since you’ve gotten me told off by my boss and colleagues on this trip.” She gathered her thoughts for a moment, “What if we started with the hurt.”

They gazed at her.

“Hear me out, ok. You all made choices, some more… loudly than others.” She looked at Zayn, “But I think we can largely agree those choices came from feeling trapped and unsure of the future.” That was at least honest. “So, if we start with the pain, we can work our way up.”

Zayn frowned. “Who should start?”

Louis shot him a glare, which led to Fern squeezing his thigh under the table. “You could start, you’ve had the longest distance.” She said for a moment, “Why did you leave?”

So Zayn spoke – he poured everything in him out, from the eating disorder to the insomnia to feeling like he was going to die, to not understanding himself, to his worst moments like missing Louis’ performance after his mum passed away because he wasn’t sure of how the others would react to him, how he almost didn’t come tonight because he was still pretty sure they hated him, sure that everyone who had ever loved him didn’t want him around anymore, to the point that he cried, and it wasn’t Blue who comforted him – but all the other boys (dare we say men) comforting him.

Niall went next, stating his own worries about the band disbanding, and then how he hadn’t known how to help Zayn or even Louis, or how when Harry started to get traction he just ignored the past. He talked about how hard it was to make it through his early twenties alone without the boys who had shaped him into the man he currently was, he lamented on how hard the distance made even their natural relationships – he talked about how in the first months after their break he kept waiting to hear the words, let's get back together. But they never came.

Liam went next, from venting about never knowing when Zayn was going to show up, to trying to juggle everything, to losing the one thing he thought he could always bank on, all of them. To having Bear not really know any of them but Louis, and ultimately he hated it, he hated the distance he hated the heartbreak he hated feeling like he failed.

Harry and Louis looked at each other before Harry spoke, he talked about loving them all, and being told by management he couldn’t love who he wanted (the group all glanced between him and Louis) to being sexualized and having to pretend to be a lot of things he wasn’t, about how losing Zayn made him realize they weren’t unbreakable unbendable, they were all just waiting for the foundation to fall out from under them, and it had. He talked about hating the fact that everyone was growing up but them, about how their outside lives were imploding, and fans were supportive but cruel in the same breath, how he had to lose them all to realize how alone he had been from the start.

When Louis talked – he started with the fact that he hadn’t been ready for them to be over, he hadn’t wanted that, and looking back he hadn't needed it, his mother's death and his sisters would have been so much easier for him to handle if he’d had all of them, he talked about the fake relationships, he talked about E always waiting around like a vulture he talked about not being sure who he was as a person and feeling like he didn’t belong. He talked about wanting nothing more than to love who he loved and do so without the whole management team judging them.

When they had all gone quiet, not only was Fern wiping away tears she was looking at them all a little differently, “Wow.” She whispered, “I think now, now you can start to heal, you know? Talk to each other, really, what do you want from this reunion if anything?”

“My family back.” Zayn whispered, which made every head jerk to him, “I want my brothers back. I want Harry and Louis to do what we all know they need to do, I want them to have happily ever after however that looks for them, I want to call you everyday Liam, I want to joke around again with you Niall, I want…”

“I want the first tour back without management.” Niall said very seriously, “That was the fun tour, our stage shenanigans from the latter tours but that love for one another from the first tour.”

“How do we do this, boys?” Liam asked just as the food was being brought in. They ate in near comfortable silence, even Fern who nudged her chicken around for a few minutes before trying it and instantly regretting her choice (she doubted she’d ever eat this nice again, dammit).

“You can't decide everything in one night.” Fern hummed, and they seemed to recognize that. “You’ll need more meetings.”

“Good, we need you in them.” Niall said after a thought, “You pull us out of ourselves, Blue.”

Fern opened her mouth confused, “No I… I’m just an American who Louis met, you don’t need me it’s all inside of you…”

Louis blinked at her, “Fern, we both know I’d have never made it this far if you weren’t brave enough to have fun with me.”

“Fern?” Harry blinked, “Your real name is Fern?”

“Fern Morrison.” She said after a beat, “Louis just calls me Blue. My parents were second generation hippies.” She was starting to get a little worried, “I can’t help with this, I have a job and a child and a RV that I can’t afford in America-“

“What if we came to you?” Zayn asked, suddenly.

The whole table looked at him, a smile breaking on Niall’s face, “Yeah, Blue what if we came to you?” She felt like she was going to lose this anyways, so she nodded and held her hand out for their phones, quickly entering her name as Blue<3.

“So, that’s settled lads?” Louis asked, curiously, “I did promise to show Blue London.”

“Let’s all go.” Zayn suggested, “Give the fans a little teaser.”

“That’s not a good idea.” Liam said, “But I like it. I’m in.”

Niall nodded, “Sounds like fun to me, mates.”

Louis and Harry shared a look before shrugging, “Ok, so this is what I was thinking-“

-/-

The club was loud, they arrived in four separate cars timed out to make sure it didn’t look like they arrived together. It was Niall who got them to the VIP booth on the second floor, and pulled the side curtains so they could see over the balcony looking down at the dancers. The moment Blue arrived she’d grabbed his hand and the two were lost in the crowd of sweaty bodies below. Every once in a while a rare light would catch her blue hair and Louis would grin at her. 

She had her arms up and was dancing to music all her own, Niall right beside her. If anything they could have been a couple. He knew in the coming months she would be spotted out with each of them, but tonight was somehow just hers. “Where are-“ Harry was cut off as Zayn pointed downward to the pair in the dead center, she was a magnet for people and had attracted quite the crowd. Four songs later she and Niall were back in the private box. 

“Thanks for dancing!” She grinned. 

He laughed, “Hard to say no to you.”

Liam found himself groaning as his song started playing, Blue however grabbed his hands and yanked him down to dance with her before he could object. She did much the same to Zayn when one of his songs played. She couldn’t drag Harry down that would have started a riot so she danced with him in the vip box. Louis' face was priceless when Back To You played like the DJ knew they were there, she danced with him in the box, now exhausted she was laid on the plush couch her head in Harry’s lap as the boys talked shop around her. 

“Alright, this would be easier if we looked at places where our tours kind of link up.” Liam finally said, just as Fern squirmed to sit on the floor, her body under the coffee table in the private room, she pulled a ink pen from the coat pocket, and grabbed some napkins from the table, “You’ll write while I talk?” She agreed, as she took a sip of whiskey, “Then we can sort you in.”

It took about an hour to find five locations in the next five months where they could reasonably meet up (two in America, one in England, one in Australia, and one in Amsterdam). Then came the hard part, Fern pulled out her schedule and was already off for three of the meet ups (they already agreed she would fly out the day before, get the hotel room under the guise of being one of their personal assistants - at this point the most likely was Louis, so that was the story for now they are going with, she’d make the reservations for dinner, and the studio reservations all under her name). The second American stop (which was in Detroit of all places) and the Amsterdam weekend she would have to work her schedule around but figured she’d make it happen.

Then there was the other issue. Which was more pressing, Louis’ tour would end before the other lads, and he was adamant about not going home. Or rather, not going back to where he had lived with E. So, of course Blue had offered to let him crash with her, (“I live in an RV, Louis bare that in mind, in the country. My parents traveled across the United States with me, my two brothers, and a mess of dogs all in an old converted bus until I was a teenager. They have a house now, one of my brothers is in Alaska traveling and the other one is doing the bounce around lifestyle…”). He agreed, but also explained he’d have to make plans with Bree (his baby-momma) for Freddie. 

Zayn suggested that Louis literally hire Blue as his nanny and dog-walker but she protested, “I went to graduate school! I have a masters degree in research! I do not want to just be a babysitter!” 

They all looked at her, before Harry chuckled, “You're helping get the biggest boy band back together of the last decade, that’s something.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m in trouble with my boss enough, if he fires me we can talk about it, ok.” Then she folded her arms over her chest, before grabbing her pen again and wrote out TOUR? VENUE? Which were things they still needed to agree on - were they going to tour as 1D or were they just going to play a handful of shows. IT was hard to say, undecided was scribbled under both of them. They had part of an album done already, but they still wanted to add some more songs to it, and they wanted to incorporate their own music into the set list - getting it to 18-21 tracks was going to be hard.

“How much trouble?” Louis asked, softly, as he ran a hand through her waves, untangling her hair gently like he used to do for his mum, and did for Lottie sometimes when his sister asked nicely.

Fern looked up at him, “I got back that morning on time but sort of fell asleep in lecture - not to mention I was still wearing the sweater, and everything from when we went out - I didn’t have time to change with the London traffic.” She explained, “And then my boss - Aaron - his daughter is a big 1D fan she showed him some videos and images of us out the night before and he lost it on me, asking how I even knew you, so I sort of lied and said I met you once before during the 1D hay day and you recognized me in the crowd.”

“Good cover.” Harry said easily. “So is the conference really over?”

“Yeah, I changed my flight plans to give me one more day here, I needed to make up the lecture I fell asleep in, the Professor was nice enough to let me rehash it this morning.” She explained, “So, I still got the information, and I still did everything on my conference bucket list.” She wiggled her eyes at Louis. A loud chirping noise exploded and she grabbed her phone, answering it, “Noah?” 

The club was probably too loud for much to be heard, but the boys tried to shut the back curtain and the front curtain to block the rest of the sound, “I’ll be flying home tomorrow babe.” She promised, “I missed you too. I got lots of cool things for you though.” She sounded like she’d rather be with him at that moment, and Louis could understand that, “Uhm, Facetime?” She gazed at the men who shrugged, “Sure, boobear.”

It took a minute but then a miniature dark haired version of her in male form showed up on the screen, “Momma who are you with?” The boy asked, obviously curious.

“This is Harold, Lulu, Liam, Nillar, and Zee.” She introduced the guys, quickly, “They are some new friends of mine, how are you?”

The boy raised an eyebrow at his mother, “We drove through Dallas last night, so that was cool. Grandpa says we will be home by the time you get home.”

“That’s good, where did you guys go?” She asked, curious.

“To see James and Kennedy in Baja.” Noah offered with a sly smile, “They are thinking about getting married, so gross.” The boys and Fern laughed, “What?”

“It is gross and lots of commitment.” Fern agreed, “I love you Noah.”

“Love you too mom, and next time you're hanging out with One Direction, just say so. I’m not Beverly. I won’t scream at the top of my lungs.” With that the little boy cut the call and she giggled.

“Beverly is his older cousin.” She explained, “My brother Triton's daughter.”

“Your brother's name is Triton?” Harry asked, “What is the other one's name?”

“Keaton, but he goes by James.” She said with a serious smile, “Triton normally goes by his middle name Edward.” She said with a shrug.

“What’s your middle name?” Zayn asked as he leaned forward to look at her.

“Oh, uhm, my full name is Fern Marigold Sunshine Morrison.” She grinned. “So, just Fern for me, please, or Blue.” She smiled up at Louis. 

-/-

The hotel bed looked amazing even as the clock read three in the morning. Louis had a concert in about sixteen hours but he needed some sleep. Harry and Fern laughed as he untangled his clothes and stripped down to his boxers, Harry followed suit. Fern found a crop top and shorts in her luggage and changed in the bathroom before joining them. She ended up in the middle of the bed, Louis head over her ribs, and Harry’s head over her heart. 

“So. I’m owed a discussion.” She whispered into the darkness. 

“Eleanor promised to be both of ours.” Harry explained, liquid courage coursing through his veins, “But she changed her mind or maybe the money Modest was paying her changed it. I don’t know. She became hyper focused on Louis. And all her promises crumbled and quickly.” He let out a little soft whine. 

“Don’t cry babe.” Louis breathed. “We’re still here.” He tangled his fingers in Harry’s over Ferns stomach. “I want us still. I know there has been a lot of noise-“

“I don’t want an open relationship anymore.” Harry’s deep voice sounded strained in the dark. Fern ran her fingers through his hair, and placed her other arm around Louis shoulders, subconsciously binding them all together. 

“Boys. I can see you love each other. I think it’s time for you both to just be honest. About the things you want. And how do you get them?” She breathed out and both hummed against her. “Like how do you two see the future.”

“Like I said.” Louis murmured. “We know we need someone to hold us down. A third person to help us untangle the possessiveness and jealousy but also someone who's with us for us not the music.”

“Someone like you, actually.” Harry said around the yawn. “You didn’t have a bit of fun at that posh restaurant tonight and you only liked the club because you could pay your own cover.” He nuzzled closer to her and pushed his forehead to Louis. 

“Mhm.” Louis agreed. “Someone to remind us we are normal but our jobs aren’t.”

Fern smiled at the ceiling. “Let’s just make it through Amsterdam boys.” Both drifted to sleep not long after that and Fern followed. 

Waking up was different, Fern was cuddled to Harry’s back, and Louis to hers making Harry the overtly large but ultimate little spoon, her face was pressed into his spine, and Louis had sort of curved around her, so face was in the back of Harry’s neck and short curls. Fern was only even awake because something in the room was making a loud noise, almost like clearing ones - “Stan?” She murmured, and that made both men around her groan.

“Yes.” Stan sounded a bit impatient, “Not to break up whatever this-” She couldn’t see him but she could hear his exasperation in his voice, “-is, but Louis needs to get ready for some sound checks and neither you nor Harry need to be found here when housekeeping comes.”

Louis grunted, “I’m up now.”

Harry let out a tired little noise, “Blue can go with me until the show tonight, yeah?”

Fern hummed, “I guess, is that ok with you Louis?”

Louis grunted, “Get to know one another a bit more I suppose.” Then he started to untangle from both of them, “God I haven’t slept that good in ages.”

Stan let out another exasperated sigh, “Good to know, mate, that it takes both a male and a female to wear you out at night.” All three in the bed flushed, “Don’t tell me you didn’t do anything, because you all three are barely dressed and I just got through sorting the morning photos of you idiots. Really? You went out with Liam, Niall and Zayn and thought no one would bat an eye? Idiots. And you, Blue, dancing with all of them?”

“I’m allowed to dance with whomever I damn well please.” Louis had managed to untangle himself completely, and was staring at Stan harshly, now Blue had slipped away from Harry and was sitting up in the middle of the bed, “And Stan I don’t fuck on my first or second or third date.” She growled, low and unamused, “No matter how famous or rich the man is.”

Harry was sitting up now, too, and rubbing sleep from his eyes, “Hi Stan, good to see you again, mate.” He tried to be friendly, but it fell flat.

“Your management team is looking for you.” Was all Stan offered, “And please don’t be a nightmare tonight at the show. I’ve granted a VIP box to everyone 1D related. Zayn is bringing Gigi, Liam is bringing Maya, Niall is bringing a date, I am assuming that Blue is your date, and all of you have backstage passes, so please don’t be a nightmare.”

Harry grabbed his phone, to send a quick text to Mitch, hoping his friend and guitarist would be able to at least calm management down, while Fern climbed out of bed to hunt up some clothing to wear from Louis’ hotel to Harry’s. Louis was still glaring after Stan, until his phone was thrust at him by Fern, “Babe it keeps making a noise.”

Louis looked down to see countless alerts from well everyone but the 1D guys asking about Blue and what the hell he was doing in London the night before his show, and why was he with the 1D guys. He shouldn’t have clicked a link, but he did. 

A picture bloomed to life on screen of him and Harry on either side of Blue looking imposing against her much smaller form, even with her heels on. Harry and Louis were both holding her hands, tight, and she looked positively radiant, with a bright smile on her face and her head held high, the borrowed pea coat was open, and her green dress shimmered through, and both Harry and Louis were looking at her, not the paparazzi.

“Fook.” He grunted, as he scrolled down, “ _ Mystery blue haired woman once more sighted with Louis Tomlinson just days after his longtime girlfriend Eleanor Calder shared the news of their breakup. Both Tomlinson and the blue haired beauty stepped out last night in London with none other than Harry Styles, and the other three members of One Direction - Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan. None of the artists or their management were available for comment on who the girl is, or how she knows the band. However, witnesses reported she was very close to all five men, dancing with them all at several clubs in the London nightlife before leaving with both Tomlinson and Styles _ .”

“Well, I’m famous.” Fern giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ve a better one.”

“Share it?” Fern suggested.

Harry cleared his throat and started, “ _ Megastar and musical talent Harry Styles met with his former One Direction band mates in London last night, all four of them. He seemed particularly close to Louis Tomlinson, in the past the two have sparked rumors for their closeness, with several fans labeling them as lovers. Tomlinson appeared to have been the only one of the gentlemen to bring a date along, a blue haired woman who was vibrantly smiling through most of the evening. They had dinner, and went dancing. Witnesses reported that while Styles and Tomlinson were admittedly close, they were always near the mystery woman, who was also seen and photographed dancing with Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. Sources close to Tomlinson’s ex - Eleanor Calder - reported that the girl has been a fixture for a while in the 1D life, and has known them since the early days of their band, however in recent years hasn’t spent that much time out and about with them _ .”

“Oh.” Fern blinked, “So, if I go with Harry today-”

“More for the rumor mill, yeah.” Louis offered, solemn.

Harry had tossed his phone on the bed, and was starting to pull on layers of his clothes from the night before (something else he was one hundred percent sure would be documented). “My car is parked downstairs, come on, Fern, grab your luggage. When is your plane?” He asked, as he straightened his shirt, and smoothed down his jacket.

“Uh, my flight is at four in the morning.” She admitted, “I figured I would want to spend sometime after the concert with you.” She looked at Louis, “But I don’t have to…”

“No, we can, we can get some food or something.” He promised her, as he hugged them both, kissed Harry’s cheek, then her forehead, “I’ll see you two later, try not to start too many rumors.”

Harry chuckled, as he pulled Fern out the door, him holding her suitcase, and headed them down the backside of the hall toward the staff elevators. “So, we are going to my hotel, getting dressed for the day then finding breakfast. If the media and our managers want to pretend you're a friend of the band, let’s do that then, walk around London - I’ll text Liam and see if he and Maya want to meet up-” Harry paused and looked at her, “Are you ok, Blue?”

“Oh, perfect.” She said softly with a smile, “We should probably come up with a story the whole band knows about me meeting you guys.”

“Ah.” Harry nodded, “We can do that with Liam.”

-/-

Harry ruffled through her clothes, until he found a cute outfit. A black leather skirt that ended mid thigh, a cream colored long sleeve button up with cranes on it (he rolled the sleeves up to her elbows), then he dug around until he found her one of his sleeveless long soft grey blazers that went down to her mid-calf's, then he paired it with her soft grey boots, and smiled at her. “Lovely.”

“So you date other people.” She said almost curiously, where she sat in her underwear and the button up shirt on his bed, she hadn’t finished getting dressed and was pointedly looking at him. 

“I do. Louis and Eleanor around for reasons, and I dated supermodels.” He admitted. “Kept the paps and folks from noticing when we were together, or when dogs were not where they were supposed to be.” He was standing in his own underwear digging through his clothes trying to find something to wear. Finally he settled on flare leg jeans, white converse, a white Arctic Monkeys band t-shirt, and a rainbow cardigan that was a bit thicker than he needed (but he sort of assumed he’d be trading it to Blue before the end of the night).

“That’s not healthy.” Fern finally said, as he turned to look at her, “You love him and he loves you, and instead of together trying to find that third puzzle piece you both think you need like a security blanket you’ve both just… been wasting precious time and energy literally dicking around with women who you both know can’t fill the void.” She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him.

And, really.

Where did this woman come from?

Harry found himself lacking a response for that, so he dropped onto the bed next to her, and played with the ends of her blue locks, “You're absolutely right.” He offered, and frowned, “Except I think now, now, Louis and I have found someone to gravitate towards who centers us both, and calls us out on our bullshit.”

Fern flushed, and glanced down at him, “Good, sounds like a great friend.”

Harry beamed up at her, then moved to sit up, he pressed a feather light kiss to her shoulder, as his door opened and they both squeaked - “Mike!” Harry almost shouted, “The hell?”

“This is the mystery woman!” Mike slammed the door, and both Harry and Fern looked at each other, “Who are you?” Mike demanded.

Harry blinked then spoke, “Mike is part of my management team, Blue, he keeps the press from releasing things they shouldn’t.” Fern nodded, “She’s an old friend of mine and Louis.” He said flatly, “And the other lads.” He added, then looked at Mike, “What?”

“There are pictures of you and Louis pulling her around like she’s a prize to be had, Harry.” Mike looked tired, “I’ve been working with Stan all morning to try my damnedest to get as many of the more… telling photos off the internet, but really, the image of you climbing into an SUV and tugging her in, as Louis attempted to keep her skirt down-”

Fern flushed, “I ripped my dress, Mr. Mike.”

He looked at her, “What?”

“My dress, it ripped at the club, when Zayn and I were dancing to some upbeat Miley Cyrus bullshit, and even though I had Harry’s shirt on over it, there was still a lot to see of my butt, so-” She grinned sheepishly, “They were rushing me, in my ripped dress, in Harry’s shirt, wearing a borrowed jacket from Lottie, tipsily into a car.”

Mike didn’t know what to say for a moment, “Do you have a real name, Blue?”

“Fern, Fern Morrison.” She offered, stood and walked to him, before shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you.” She winked, and then looked at Harry, “I’m going to brush my hair, I think he wants to talk to you alone.” With that she grabbed her bathroom bag, and skipped off to the en suite.

Harry snorted as she secured the door, and then songs started to pour from her phone. “Americans.” He said with a shrug and looked at Mike, “I know this is hectic, but we sort of lost contact with Blue for a long time, and then she just was at a concert for Louis, and having her in our lives, it means a lot. When the band broke up and we lost our old handlers, we lost our way to contact her, and she traveled a lot, with her family, they were constantly bouncing around America-” He stopped and then looked at Mike, “Not that it matters, but she’s important to me, and I want her real name protected, do you understand me?”

“Of course,” Mike sighed, “I just…” 

“You're worried?” Harry ventured, in his soft and slow sort of way.

Mike nodded, “Everyone is still linking you to models, Louis and Eleanor just broke up. Every time we squish the ‘Louis and Harry’ rumors you two idiots go and do something to make people start talking again, mate. I know there is something between you two, but it’s far from healthy or stable.”

Harry sighed, and dropped onto his bed, “That is the second time today, someone’s told me I’m not making healthy decisions.”

“I’ll have the car ready for you when you want it.” Mike said after a long beat, and really if the girl was on Harry about his unhealthy choices, then Mike liked her.

-/-

Stepping out with Louis was a bit more carefree than Harry. For one, Louis could still blend in a bit, if he pulled his jumper up high enough, or had shades and a hat on. Harry - well hiding was a lost cause. The man was over six feet tall, and all sorts of happy-puppy energy. He had his arm around Fern’s shoulders, as the pair walked slowly down a street she didn’t know towards a bakery he promised would be amazing. 

They didn’t even bother to hide from the cameras, and often stopped for Harry to take pictures with fans (Fern was more than happy to take pictures for them), and really it was an absolutely sweet thing to see Harry with them all, but his eyes no matter how bright his smile were still withdrawn and sad. When they finally made it into the bakery, she was relieved to see Liam there. “Welcome to the Old Post Office Bakery!” Harry toned, and she smiled at him, “Did you know I was a baker, I worked in the bakery, and I love to cook?”

“I’m not much of a cook-” She managed before Liam was hugging her, “Hello, Lili.” She said seriously and he grinned.

“Maya, this is Fern but we call her Blue, we’ve always called her Blue.” He added, and it was apparent that either Harry or Louis had told him to play along. 

“Nice to meet you, Maya.” Fern shook hands with the pretty woman, who smiled and offered her the same sentence, before pulling her into a hug, “So what’s good here?”

“Come on, let’s go see.” Maya grinned, and took Fern’s hand, pulling her toward the counter so they could order food.

Harry and Liam hugged, with Liam whispering, “Do you have a story yet?”

“Mainly that we lost contact with her after the band went on hiatus.” He said, “And that she showed up at Louis’ show and it was like, finding our best friend again, we need to pinpoint an America show in the first or second tour where we could have met her.” He added, seriously. 

“Right-o.” Liam blinked, “Maya seems to like her?”

“That’s good, since we plan on spending all day with you. Who is Niall bringing?” They moved to join Maya and Fern by the counter.

“Julia Michaels. They are good friends, and have that song together, I think he rather likes her.” Liam admitted, “Blue, honey do you need help?”

Fern blinked back and nodded at Harry, who instantly stepped closer, and hunched over, so his chin was on her shoulder, one of his hands settled flat on her stomach and the other held her ribs, “Let’s see here.” He studied the offerings, then whispered, “Allergic to anything?” She shook her head no, “She’ll try the Almond Croissant and the Pain Au Chocolate-” With that he ordered his, and waited patiently for Liam and Maya to order before he straightened, keeping a steadying hand on her ribs, and paid.

“Have you ever been to Europe before?” Maya asked as they found a corner booth.

“No, sadly not. I met the boys in America.” She said as she slid into the booth, allowing Harry to take the outside, for which his long legs were grateful, “I was here for something related to work.” She said smoothly, “But saved some extra days to see the lads with Louis.” She said softly.

“She’s a research librarian.” Harry bragged, “She literally does research for her job.” He teased, “And she’s amazing at it.”

Fern ducked her head at the praise, “I suppose so.”

“Don’t be humble,” Harry toned, but smiled at her, as their treats arrived, as well as their teas - Fern had ordered a coffee which had made the server look at her with distrustful eyes, but Maya had then also ordered coffee, to break the tension. “She’s at a liberal arts school, top show her.” He bumped shoulders with her.

“Thank you.” She beamed at him, “So, what are our plans for today?” She looked from Liam to Harry, as did Maya who clearly had just been drug out of bed to attend whatever whims Liam was up to.

“We are meeting Zayn and Gigi in about an hour, to do some shopping.” Liam said after a beat, “Then Niall and Julia for lunch.” He explained, “Do you know who Julia Michaels is?” 

“I know of their song.” Fern offered, “But I can’t say I’ve ever had the pleasure.”

Harry snorted, “Neither have we.”

“Ah.” She grinned then, “Maya where are you from?”

“Texas.” Maya grinned.

Fern smiled, “I grew up in a travel bus, my parents went from city to city, second generation hippies, I loved the state of Texas when we’d pass through - you never knew who you’d meet and everything was so much bigger.”

Maya smiled, “Where do you live now?”

Fern shifted a bit, “In a camper, honestly. My parents slowed down and bought a house when I was in high school. It’s in the middle of the woods in Virginia, not far from where I work, and I sort of have a camper out in the sticks that I call home.”

Maya grinned hard at that, “Do you have any children?”

“I do, a son named Noah. Noah William Morrison.” She explained, evenly, “He’s ten this year and super fun with everything. He even gives me a hard time for having famous friends.” She said with such sincerity. Liam smiled at Harry, it was obvious that Maya liked having another American around, and the pair were chattering all through brunch about anything and everything. When they finally left the shop, Fern had only managed to eat all of her Pain Au Chocolate and part of her Almond Croissant, Liam had finished it off.

Of course, they decided to walk while the weather was nice, so Maya and Fern were slightly ahead of them, chatting about something that had recently happened in Texas while Harry and Liam followed. “So, she’s pretty great.”

“She made Louis and I talk about feelings last night, and this morning she basically scolded me for being an idiot. I’m sure Louis is going to get the same treatment when she sees him later.” Harry admitted, “She makes it easy to talk, you know?”

“Mate, I’m not sure if you or Lou realize this but the way you look at each other, you both have the same stupid heart-eyes for her. She’s something special, you're Blue. You and Lou need to protect her at all cost, she’s open and sweet, but not used to the cameras, and that is going to wear her down.” Harry knew that already, he frowned a little, but slung an arm around Liam’s shoulders, and looked ahead. They’d all spent too much time living in the past. They couldn’t change what had happened on the xFactor anymore than what had transpired with Modest! All of them were in better places now, and for that he was completely thankful.

Fern looked over her shoulder and winked at him, and he felt it, that clench in his gut that he still got when Louis wrinkled his nose up. Liam was right. Blue was the one thing that made sense, and she didn’t wade through the bullshit, she just sort of, dove in. “Zayn!” Her voice twenty minutes later broke him out of the near whisper conversation Harry and Liam had been having, and before he could stop her, she had broken away from Maya and was darting to hug Zayn, he caught her and hugged her tight. “You look amazing!” She ruffled his hair playfully, “You must be Gigi! You're even more beautiful in person.” She let out a smile that was pure, and Gigi couldn’t help but grin.

“And you must be Blue.” Gigi hugged her, and as they broke apart, Maya hugged Gigi in greeting, “Nice to see you, Maya.”

“You too, Gigi, Blue is honestly a breath of fresh air, come on!” Gigi ended up between Maya and Fern as the three ducked into ‘Couverture & The Garbstore’. Zayn embraced Harry and Liam then followed them in - pausing to greet fans and wave at the cameras. 

“Blue, honey!” Harry called, and she turned, “If you see anything you want, let me know.”

“Thanks, Gigantor!” He snickered at the nickname even as Maya and Gigi were pulling her towards more clothing wracks.

“Shall we sit, lads?” Zayn suggested, “I believe our models are going to play dress up with your girl.” Zayn looked at Harry, “How was last night?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“PG if you must know.” Harry said softly, “We literally had the talk she was on about at Bob Bob Richard, and then this morning she scolded me for wasting time with other people when I could be with Louis.” He frowned for a moment, “No doubt she’s going to give him the same talk, but it… it rang true you know?”

“I know.” Zayn nodded, “She’s definitely worth keeping around.” There was a knowing look in his eyes, and Harry felt himself flush. Liam, Zayn, and Niall knew him and Louis better than literally anyone on the planet (even with their break up they’d all still stayed in contact, even if they didn’t own up to it on national telly or in interviews, they kept their relationships with each other close to their hearts, Zayn had only started to reach out again). Those three knew without a doubt what Louis and Harry had been looking for for so long. 

Zayn had been right (which neither surprised Liam or shocked Harry). Gigi and Maya were both very fashion driven women, and poor Fern would much rather wear jeans and a t-shirt everywhere (Harry had spent a lot of time going through her Facebook once he found it, only to realize she was a second or arguably third generation hippy and didn’t care about her own appearance as long as her bee hives did well).

The only dress or even outfit that stood out to Harry was a pink dress, it had an over-sized silhouette and fitted with a playful asymmetric hem. It looked like it belonged to her, “Blue, huney come here.” She skipped over to him, and he had her twirl, “Do you like this?” He asked her as she looked down at him where he was sitting.

“It cost too much, Harold.” She said with a bit of worry laced into her tone.

“How much?” He asked Gigi and Maya.

The girls shared a look, “£620.00” Maya finally answered, and blushed, “I didn’t think about prices when we started grabbing things, Harry.”

“That’s ok, Maya.” Harry smiled at her, then looked to Fern, “I’m buying you this because it was made to be worn by you.” He said with little regard to how it made her frown, “Consider it a gift, like the red eye Louis got you.” He added, and that seemed to make her reconsider her frown, “Now, go take this off and put the outfit I picked out for you back on, and we are going to do some more shopping.” She nodded at his bossiness, and both Gigi and Maya followed her back.

“Harry, that’s pretty steep for a girl who has nowhere to wear that to.” Liam whispered.

“She can wear it to one of our meetings.” Harry dismissed.

Zayn shifted, “I don’t think you can buy her affection, Haz.”

“I just want to do something nice for her.” He murmured, but he could see where it could come off like that. He quickly bought the dress, once Gigi had brought it back to him, and then they all headed out into the London sun again. 

Walking along the store fronts, Harry had wrangled Fern to his side, and was having a more in depth conversation with her, the dainty little bag from ‘Couverture & The Garbstore’ hanging from her arm. “I know you're upset with me, for buying the Olga Dress.” He offered, “I would never want you to think I’m trying to buy your affection. Louis and I both have stupid amounts of money, and I like to spend my money on people who mean something to me, first and foremost Blue you're a good investment, but more than that, you're something both Louis and I desperately need to hold onto. Please let me buy you some clothes for when you're out with us? Not because your fashion is bad, but because you need to look the part.”

She blinked up at him and smiled, “I suppose we could do that, Harold.” She tucked her arm around his lower back, and let him pull her a little closer, “I never thought you were trying to buy me, by the way.” She added, “I just assumed there was something wrong with my clothes, and you wanted to change that.”

“Never.” He promised, “I rather like you as a beekeeper.” She swatted his stomach playfully, as they ducked into another round of shops (and if she came out owning new clothes, and Harry owning a new hat and shades well…)

-/-

“Where are we going for lunch?” Gigi asked as they emerged from another round of shopping. Harry’s arms were weighted down in bags (not just for Blue and Noah, but for Louis and Freddie too). 

“Ecco Pizza.” Harry said with a smile.

“Please promise me that it is just a pizza place.” Fern murmured, only loud enough for Harry to hear, he squeezed her shoulder and nodded down at her, she smiled in relief.

“Niall picked it.” Liam offered as Maya looked confused. 

“Of course he did.” Zayn giggled a little, “Always did love his food.”

Fern lit up when she saw the green painted signs for Ecco Pizza, and then Niall and Julia were both there, waving. “Ni!” Fern darted in to hug him, which made him laugh.

“Julia this is Blue, an old friend of ours.” He explained.

“Pleasure.” Julia offered her hand, and Fern took it offering her own, “Nice to meet you.”

Soon Gigi, Maya, Liam, Harry and Zayn were introduced then the eight poured into the pizza place, to Harry’s delight she knew exactly what she wanted, “Can I have two slices of Ecco Brunch?” They had to order a whole Vegetarian pan, and a Parma Ham pan, then countless drinks and Niall got a sandwich to go with the pizza slices he would no doubt be eating - before they found some tables in the sitting area to push together.

Quickly the group caught Niall and Julia up on their morning activities, with Fern gushing about sweets, and then complaining about being a barbie doll, both Maya and Gigi were quick to tell her barbie didn’t come with curves like hers and tattoos, which only brought laughter from the whole table. Harry missed Louis’ presence, but felt it all the same, Fern was pressed against his side, all wide eyed and lovely, she fit in in any situation and was proper and elegant, dignified in a way that most wouldn’t be if they were literally meeting some of them most famous of their decade.

“Mhm, we should get Lulu gifts for tonight?” She suggested, and looked around at them all, “Since I was the only one to show up on Thursday.” Oh, shot’s fired, “Not naming names here, but Niall. Liam. Harry.” 

Zayn openly laughed, “I agree with Bluebell, we should get some little things for him to celebrate the night.” He looked at Harry, “What do you think Haz?”

“I think that’s brilliant.” He kissed Fern’s temple, “But then again, darling, I think most things that come out of your pretty little mouth are brilliant.” 

After that they ate and goofed off a bit more, before heading toward the Adidas store and a handful of grungier shopping boutiques that housed band t-shirts, and labels that were faded. 

It was surreal for Harry to see Blue in the middle of Julia, Gigi and Maya. The girl fit in well, and bridged any awkward situations with her easy going attitude and humor. Julia was an interesting woman, and Harry could definitely see the chemistry between her and Niall (he wished him the best, Niall deserved to be happy), but Julia wasn’t the sort to regularly spend time with fashion or super models (not that Fern was either), but they made it look flawless.

Anyone taking pictures would have thought the four women had known each other for longer than the span of the day. OR at least that’s what Harry hoped. Zayn and Liam were talking happily about their children, while Harry turned to look at Niall, “So, Julia, eh?”

“So Blue, eh?” Niall gave it right back, “No offense mate, but you and Louis are like love sick puppies. You weren’t even this taken with, well, you know, her.” Yeah, Harry did know. Louis had felt chemistry with Eleanor right away (she was pretty much him in female form), but Harry hadn’t, and he’d tried to force it and it… well… hadn’t worked, obviously. 

Harry knocked shoulders with him, but smiled, his arms heavy with bags that Louis would complain about almost as much as Fern had, but in the end Harry knew they would both take them (because they liked Harry). Today felt like something great was starting, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and while that would normally bother him it didn’t, not one bit.

-/-

Louis nearly died laughing as all eight of his VIP guests appeared at once. Fern was in his arms, followed by Harry before he had a moment to realize he was still in just a towel, and his stylist hadn’t even started on his hair yet. “Missed you today!” Fern chirped where she was pressed between his and Harry’s chest. 

“I missed you too.” Louis assured her, and beamed at Harry, “Even missed you Harold.”

And, yeah - this was going to suck, tomorrow Harry would have to leave for his tour, the others were all on a week or two break from touring, and Fern would be back in America, and while all of that sucked - he only had a handful of months left before he had to see Bree and figure out something with Freddie’s custody, get his dogs and hopefully disappear with Fern (and Harry). 

He was introduced to those he hadn’t met before, hugged by everyone, all while his stylist looked on with bored eyes. “Right, well.” He gave them all warm glances, “You should probably-”

“We have something for you.” Liam said after a moment, “Blue and Harry’s idea.” Louis frowned, as a wrapped box was produced from somewhere (realistically Stan had been holding it, but Louis decided it magically appeared). He unwrapped it to find a new outfit for the night, and something blue. He pulled the blue out and with a smile realized it was a blue jumper like the lavender one that Harry had given him when they let Princess Park go.

He held it to his chest and looked at them, “You’ll have sweater paws.” Harry offered.

He hugged Fern and Harry again. “Thank you, I love you both, now sneak to the VIP before anyone sees you!” Stan was escorting them out, and upward before anyone could comment on the fact that Louis had brazenly declared his love for both of them.

**-**


	2. ...habit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, I own nothing.

**_Harry has a bit of a size kink_** **_._ **

He knows this, he likes how tiny Louis’ hands are in his, and how the man’s body molds to his. It’s breathtaking how small Fern is, her hands are tiny in his, and if he tries to hold her waist in his hands, his middle fingers brush over her stomach, and his wrist brush over her spine, it does something to the possessive part of his mind, how easily she’d be able to be manhandled shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does -

But he’s already in deep shit, because in the VIP box, he’s hovered over her much like at the bakery, she’s unbuttoned the second and third button down her shirt, because honestly the VIP box was sweaty and hot (Harry had sent Mike to get her luggage and buy her more luggage for the things he’d bought her). He was resting against her, but also caging her in, and it was so distracting the way she could sway and wiggle even with him nearly pinning her to the ledge.

Louis was doing amazing, although his eyes kept fluttering upward to the VIP box.

Liam and Maya were dancing nearby, Zayn and Gigi were in their own little world, curled together, heads bobbing to the music. Julia and Niall were against the railing, too, watching but not pressed tight together like Harry was to Fern, if the woman hated it she didn't let it show.

“Alright!” Louis called out, “I’ve a few words to say.” The crowd cheered loudly before quieting down, “I’d like to thank me boys for being here tonight.” He pointed up to the VIP box. “I’d like to thank Blue for reminding me how to smile!” He winked and the mega screen caught it, “She’s a looker, yeah. Bet my best mate is all over her up there.” He rolled his eyes, “But I’d also like to thank Eleanor, for finally helping me see exactly what it is I need to do to be happy.” He grinned wide and cheeky, “So, stay tuned, because it’s going to get interesting!”

Then the music started up and he was singing again, Fern let out a whistle as did Harry, and the pair laughed as they clung to one another. 

-/-

She slept most of her flight home, in first class because someone (Harry Styles) had upgraded her ticket, she’d even gotten a meal and champagne (Liam Payne) and a fancy ride from the airport back home waiting for her (Zayn and Niall split that one). She’d left America with one carry on. She was leaving England with four bags of luggage (checked and paid for by none other than Louis Tomlinson), and something about leaving felt wrong. They’d hugged and kissed her cheeks in the SUV outside the gates, told her they’d phone her soon, and that she would be missed - but something still felt wrong about leaving Harry and Louis (sure she’d managed to sneak the unhealthy relationship talk in with Louis, but it had been quickly). 

She even felt like she was going to miss Gigi and Maya, even after having only known then for maybe 19 hours. Their numbers were in her phone, and she had three new group chats to worry about. Although no one could be in her phone under their real name, so-

_GiaPet was Gigi_

_Mayan Ruins was Maya_

_Michaels was Julia_

_Gigantor <3 was Harry _

_Lulu <3 was Louis _

_ZeeMee was Zayn_

_PaynoGaino was Liam_

_Ni-Ni was Niall_

_Grumpy Face was Stan_

_Nice Man was Mike_

It worked, she supposed. 

It was midday when she landed, she quickly sent : >> _landed, getting a car, two hour drive, will text when home_ << to all three group chats, then loaded up her car. Shaking off the jet lag, she pulled her hair into a messy bun, and put her shades on (a new pair that Louis had given her), tugging her hoody up she made her way inside the Starbucks only to be greeted literally with her own face on three different magazines.

_“Mystery woman with 1D”, “Louis Tomlinson’s Secret”, “Is Harry Styles In Love, Again?”_

She chuckled, grabbed all three and tossed them onto the counter, as she ordered a caramel frap. Sipping on it she headed back to the rental, tossed the magazines in the passenger seat, and started the two hour drive back to her parents farm. 

She let the radio play country music, and rolled the windows down, soaking up the autumn heat, as she traveled a familiar path home, although today it felt different, it felt like something monumental was headed her way, but she had no idea what.

-/-

_Los Angeles, California_

  * _Los Angeles is a sprawling Southern California city and the center of the nation’s film and television industry. Near its iconic Hollywood sign, studios such as Paramount Pictures, Universal and Warner Brothers offer behind-the-scenes tours. On Hollywood Boulevard, TCL Chinese Theater displays celebrities’ hand- and footprints, the Walk of Fame honors thousands of luminaries and vendors sell maps to stars’ homes._



When Fern landed in LA, it had been four weeks since she’d seen any of the boys in person (she knew from her text messages that Harry and Louis had stuck to their normal two week rule). She’d managed to text them, Maya, Gigi, Steve, and Julia regularly. So when she touched down in LA she set about making her way to the swanky hotel that she’d been instructed to book - she rented a sleek sports car to jet around in, and considered not for the first time why they weren’t just staying in Liam’s LA house, or one of the other boys.

When she reached the Beverly Hills Hotel, she knew without a doubt she was going to draw some attention - she was booking multiple Bungalows after all. She stepped up to the front desk wearing popping red skinny jeans, heels that Harry had bought her before, and a high necked white crop top that covered the majority of her tattoos, and a thin black mock suit jacket. Her hair was up in a messy bun, shades pushed up her head, and she knew she looked at the park - Harry half asleep had approved the outfit. The man behind the desk looked at her for a moment, then sighed, “Can I help you?”

She smiled, warmly, “Hello. I’m to book five of your bungalows.”

That got his attention, “And you are?”

“Louis Tomlinson’s personal assistant, Fern Morrison.” She flashed him her actual badge (yes, Louis had her one made, and even hired her, albeit she was still a research librarian on the other side of the states, but for these moments she made bank, being paid by each of the boys). 

The man looked over her information and smiled, “Which Bungalows, ma’am.”

“First this.” She pulled a NDA out of her briefcase, and grinned, “You understand of course, we want to remain as private as possible.” He clearly only saw dollar signs as he nodded and led her into a back room to talk privately, “Are you the manager?”

“Owner.” He said after a beat, “We talked on the phone earlier, Miss. Morrison.”

“Ah, Mr. Hestin.” She grinned, “Now that that’s out of the way, I need Bungalow 1, I believe Mr. Horan will be relaxing in it.” He nodded, “Bungalow 2 for Mr. Payne, Bungalow 3 for Mr. Malik, Bungalow 4 for Mr. Styles, and Bungalow 5 for Mr. Tomlinson.” She didn’t bother to explain that Bungalow 4 would actually be management of the five superstars and security headquarters, since Harry and Louis and her would all be staying in number 5. 

“Wonderful.” He beamed at her, as they signed the contracts and the keys were quickly handed over to her. “There is parking near the bungalows that should be secluded enough, Miss Morrison, and you will have a private valet and chef.” He looked at her for a moment, “I’ll have champagne and wine brought over before they arrive -” He looked at her for a moment.

“Not until late tonight, Mr. Hestin.” She offered, with a smile, “I’m to get everything situated for their four day weekend.” She looked at him for a long moment, “Don’t make me regret choosing your hotel, Mr. Hestin.” He swallowed hard, as she pulled her shades down, and turned on her heels, marching back toward the front, to climb into her rental, and follow his directions to the bungalows. 

The Pink Palace, as the hotel was often called, was sprawling and massive, and oh so beautiful. As she unlocked Bungalow 5, with her suitcases in hand (she had three, and two more in the rental to grab) she dropped them off in what seemed to be the main room of this sprawling monster, it had its own pool - she assumed the boys and their dates and children would be with them more often than not. She headed back through the heat to grab the other two suitcases and hurried back into the bungalow. The valet took the car for her, which made her roll her eyes, but accept the lavish lifestyle all the same.

She had other things to worry about, before she could shower again, and get ready for Niall’s concert at eight that night. First and foremost, she had to arrange a late night dinner - all five boys, their dates (presumably no children on this venture but she was sure there would be children in Europe), and their managers had all been very quick to tell her that they needed a private room at two in the morning, so - 

She had her work cut out for her. She’d only ever heard of a handful of places in LA, so she turned to her research skills and quickly found a possible venue - 71Above. It was the sort of place that could be convinced to stay open late with the right amount of money talking, and it offered private rooms that could accommodate up to sixteen people. It was quite literally perfection. It was a three course meal, desert, wine, and exclusive. Smiling to herself, she made the reservations under her name (just like all the bungalows were booked under her name as well), put a deposit down on the table and room, and reminded them they would be there just shy of two in the morning. 

Fern moved her clothing bags to the closet and started to hang up the expensive clothes that she wished Harry and the boys hadn’t sent to her over the last several weeks, but each one had a stylist who once they had her sizes sort of went crazy. Her bags were Gucci too, all about looking the part Harry had stressed. She thought she probably had more money in those five suitcases than she’d ever had in her own life.

Leaving Noah behind this time, she had explained to him that she was on a secret mission with the boys of One Direction and that more than likely her face would be all over the newspapers and magazines again. Noah had made her promise to take lots of pictures of LA since their family tended to avoid big cities even when they were bouncing around (Noah and Fern had both been to Santa Monica and San Diego but never LA out right). Noah had also made her promise that he could go with her to the next American stop - Detroit, which she nodded about happily.

She stripped down, the heat almost unbearable, and headed for the shower. Really when the boys were done hanging out with her the thing she was probably going to miss the most (other than her startlingly easy friendship with all five of them) was the perfect water in all the hotels, and the food. She’d never get used to drinking champagne or wine, and doubted she’d ever get over wearing clothes worth more than the place she slept in normally, so-

Her hair wasn’t as blue as the last time Louis and Harry had seen her, but it still held the tint of blue that had gotten her noticed in the first place. She blew it dry and pulled on a cute bra and underwear set before climbing on top of the bed, and setting an alarm, she tumbled into sleep - jet lagged and a little hungry. She woke up at five, to finish getting dressed. She pulled on a purple long sleeve thin fitted shirt, with black horizontal stripes. She tucked it into a black leather skirt that had flowers scattered about it. She paired it with black stilettos and a black clutch. She checked herself in the mirror, and smiled, she did look good in these clothes.

She supposed.

She called the valet to bring her car around, and smiled at the boy who looked her up and down, gazing at her curvy shape and her revealed legs. “Thanks, honey.” She took the keys from him and slid into the driver's seat. She connected her phone, so she could listen to the new music Harry and Louis had both sent her, checked her clutch one more time for the backstage pass that she had for Niall’s concert, then headed to the venue. The Microsoft Theater was one of the smaller venues on Niall’s tour, but it was that small scale thing that all the boys seemed to yearn for.

She pulled up to the security entrance, and flashed her badge from Louis as well as her pass, one of the security crew for Niall smiled, “I can park your car, Blue.” He winked at her, and she smiled back, “He’s in the bus, so I’ll drive you to him if that’s ok?”

“Perfect.” She smiled at the man, “What’s your name?”

“Kevin.” He shook hands with her as she climbed into the rentals passenger seat, and he pulled them through several more checks until they made it to the buses parked around the side of the Theater, he climbed out and rushed to open the door for her, he helped her out, eyes trailing up her legs, to the bottom of her skirt, “You're very pretty, Blue.”

“Thanks.” She blushed, as he walked her to the Horan Tour bus. He knocked on the door, and Niall opened it slowly, “NI!” She darted up the stairs, and into his arms, he closed the door quickly and hugged her tight, “Kevin is sort of a creep.”

“Sorry about him.” Niall huffed, and looked at her, “Wow, labels look good on you, sweetheart.” He twirled her and she flushed, “Heard from the boys?”

“No, but I got you Marilyn Monroe’s Bungalow babe.” He beamed at her and kissed her cheek, “Louis said Lottie would be-”

“I am Lottie.” A voice sounded from the end of the tour bus, “And you're amazingly stunning without makeup.” She huffed, “Come on, Louis snuck me over here to do your makeup.” She pulled her into Niall’s bedroom, which made Niall laugh after them. “So you're the Fern my brother is always on about?”

“I suppose so.” Fern laughed, as Lottie looked her over, “You're pretty, Lottie. Like billboard pretty, I’m just some girl-”

“Some girl.” Lottie balked, “Oh, honey.” She set about doing Fern’s makeup even as Niall started to pull on his wardrobe for the show. Once she was done, Lottie looked at Niall, “I’m going to head back to the bungalows, do you have the key for number 4?”

“Here.” Fern handed her the key in question, “There is parking on the side, the valet knows that there will be people coming and going tonight. Let me have your number and I’ll send you the reservation information tonight.” She said seriously, “It’s at two in the morning, and I hope I didn’t spend too much money.” 

Lottie laughed, “You probably did fine.” She took the key and grabbed her bags, “By Nini, I’ll pick Gemma up from the airport on my way.” She said after a beat, and then looked at Blue, “Gemma and I have plans in LA this week, and got roped into the boys larger than life plans somehow…” She rolled her eyes, “As always.” She hugged Niall and headed out to her car no doubt.

Niall smiled at her, “Ready to make headlines?”

“Always, are we walking together?” She asked, “Like across the way to the entrance?”

“Yeah, with security.” Niall hummed. 

Fern grinned, as he opened the door, she took his hand in hers, and let him guide her down the stairs, where some fans could be heard screaming ahead of them, as security wrapped around them. Flash bulbs were something she’d grown accustomed to when it came to being with the boys, so she didn’t mind them as much as she might have, before.

Holding Niall’s hand as they walked she felt like he was more nervous than her. “You good, babe?” She asked him, and moved a little closer as they crossed into the Theater, the cold air washing over them quickly. 

“Always nervous before a show.” He admitted.

“Why, you're going to smash it.” She gave him a brighter than life grin, and then whispered low, “Plus our late night three course meal is going to be awesome!”

Niall laughed at that, because of course the pair of them had bonded over food, not emotional trauma. “The boys are already up in the VIP but I wanted to show you the stage first, ok?” She nodded, and let him guide her out to the stage, there were some fans already in the Theater, “I have to do a sound check, still, but-” She was looking around in awe.

“This is amazing.” She breathed, and looked from the stage to the speakers to all the chairs that were waiting to be filled for him. “Ni, this is amazing.” She whispered, her voice so small against the large room. “This is going to be awesome.” She hugged him around his middle and he kissed her temple, before motioning for someone - not Kevin, thankfully, to take her to the VIP box.

As soon as she was on the VIP floor the man released her shoulder, “Box 11.” 

“Thanks.” She waved him away as she headed down the carpeted hallway. She pushed the door open, and was greeted by Maya and Gigi, both women hugged her and squealed about her outfit, past them Liam and Zayn hugged her, and then there was Harry and Louis, standing side by side, closer than the last time she saw them. “Talked did you?” She teased, and then Harry was pulling her into his arms, and by extension Louis’.

The trio hugged each other tightly, both men kissing her head as she settled her clutch on the table next to the girls. “Darlings!” She said laughing, as both men continued to cling to her, “I’ve made reservations for two in the morning at 71Above.” She grinned, happy and excited. “And they are opening and cooking just for us in a private skyline room.” She added, seriously. 

“You're so good.” Gigi giggled, “That place is so hard to get a private room in, last minute and all.”

“Money.” Fern huffed, “Opens all the doors, my drop dead gorgeous angelic friend.”

Maya snorted, “That’s true.”

“Ah, my beautiful Texas darling!” Fern blew her a kiss.

“Bluuuuuuuuuue.” Louis teased, and she smiled up at him, “You look very nice.”

“Absolutely darling, sweetheart.” Harry murmured, “Why didn’t you wear the outfit from this morning?” He wondered aloud.

“It felt all… adult and business, and I sweated way too much on my drive from the airport to the hotel.” She shrugged, “I wanted to shower and take a nap, and yeah. Oh! Before I forget, keys!” She blinked happily. “Bungalow number 2 for Mr. Liam Payne and sweet Maya.” She handed over the keys with a flourish, “Bungalow number 3 for Mr. Zayn Malik and darling Gigi!” She passed the keys over, then looked at Harry, “I gave Lots the key to Bungalow number 4 because that’s where she, Gem, and your managers are crashing for the next couple days, and we have the Fab Five.” She offered with a smile, “And a rental that I hope you two like.”

“What did you get?” Harry asked, genuinely curious. When he and the boys had gotten her a black card, and loaded it with a set amount of money from each of them, well over what they had made on their first and second tours together combined… They had told her to spend as she needed to look the part.

“Porsche 911 Carrera.” She said with a smirk, “Always wanted to drive one.” 

They all laughed, even her at the honestness, “And are you having fun?” Louis asked.

“For now. I know I’ll be in the backseat later tonight.” She said with a shrug. “Since Harry is too tall for the backseat and more than likely you are too.” She said looking at Louis, with a roll of her shoulders, both boys snorted, “He’s about to do soundcheck, yeah?”

The concert was _amazing_.

Niall at one point stopped and pointed to the VIP box where he loudly proclaimed, “I’ve got a blue haired angel up there for good luck!” And then launched into Heartbreak Weather. It made Louis and Harry laugh, because of course Niall would try to take some of the publicity off their relationships with Blue, as would Zayn and Liam, Maya and Gigi when the option presented itself.

When the concert wrapped up they remained secure in room 11 until almost one in the morning (Niall had joined them a beat after he was done and the fans had calmed down a little). Then they were heading down to meet various members of their security teams, to sync their phones to the next location, and for Fern to hand the keys to the red Porsche 911 Carrera with black leather interior over to Harry. Louis helped her into the back, smiling at her attempts to keep her skirt down, then he slid into the passenger seat.

Fern keyed in the address for 71Above, as Harry climbed behind the wheel, and revved the engine. “So, Blue, any thoughts yet about liking One Direction?”

“I like you boys well enough.” She teased as they headed out of the Theater parking lot, followed by Liam, Niall and Maya in a SUV with a driver, with Zayn and Gigi in their own private car with a driver following. They pulled into the private parking deck for the restaurant, and met with three men in suits who were their guides to the private room, they took a back lift and were led into the nicest room 71Above had to offer.

The view of the city was panoramic, almost 180 degrees could be seen as they were ushered into seats, Gemma and Lottie joined them a few moments later, and for the first time in a long time it felt like the band really were a band again. “So, cuties.” Fern tapped her glass (she’d managed to get vodka and was pretty proud of herself) and looked around at them all, “This time we agreed to talk about the pros and cons of a tour.”

“Ah, straight to it.” Zayn laughed as she revealed a spiral notebook and a red ink pen from her clutch. “I appreciate that about you, Blue.”

“The sooner we get the business done, the more time for pleasure.” She winked at him, which made the whole table light up with laughter, “Which I am sure means you're daughter is joining us, right?” Gigi nodded, “I love babies.” She cheered, “Alright. So, pros and cons - go!”

“We’d get to see more fans that way.” Niall offered, she quickly wrote that under pro.

“We’d have to give up our individual lives for a bit.” Zayn offered, she wrote con. 

“We’d be together, and spending time with one another.” Liam hummed, pro.

“We don’t know if you’d go on tour with us.” Louis mused as he looked at her, con.

“We would be able to sing each other's songs on tour.” Harry offered, pro.

“You’d be doing interviews and people would ask about the break up.” Maya offered, con. 

“It’s probably time they talked about that anyway.” Gigi mused, pro maybe?

Fern looked up, “They are going to ask about your very public break ups.” 

“That could go either way pro or con.” Niall said softly, “The main thing is, is anyone going to show up?” He asked curiously, “Like do you think our fans are still going to show up?”

“I think you're an idiot if you think you wouldn’t sell out every single arena from here to Timbuktu if you decided to do a big tour again as One Direction.” Fern sassed. “Seriously though, a tour would be the way to appease and see the most fans.” 

With that they ordered food, and once more the group started talking about the tour, “I think you should.” Gemma offered, “Hear me out!” She stressed, “Go back to your roots. Travel in a tour bus, do smaller venues, all of you say how much you loved those little stops in Scotland. Don’t book yourselves to the point you can’t see a location for its culture though.” 

Lottie nodded, quickly, “She’s right. Do a location a week, immerse yourselves, learn about the culture and give a show you can be proud of, or do multiple shows in that week, but do small venues, like what Ni did tonight?” She suggested, “Arenas and Stadiums are nice, but you get lost in them.”

“I like these two.” Fern said evenly, “Gemma Styles, nice to meet you, I’m Blue, but you can call me Fern Morrison.” 

Gemma laughed, “You're amazing. Harry told me that you talked sense into him.”

“And she got Louis too.” Lottie said with a laugh.

Gigi and Maya grinned at the other girls, “And she’s managed to get all five of these men to talk about their feelings.” 

Fern blushed under all their gazes, “You know, Blue, I wish you’d of been around in 2012 when these idiots really could have used someone to cut through the bullshit.” Gemma teased.

Fern laughed, “Yeah, me with a two year old screaming at these idiots to listen would have gone over swimmingly well.” She snorted and smiled, as their second courses arrived. “God I didn’t realize how big three course meals were.” She whined, and the table around her laughed, hard.

-/-

Harry was the first one naked and into the pool. Fern was after him, and Louis after a moment of contemplation was in naked as well. The others had all headed off to their bungalows after they finished eating. The three who weren’t asleep were naked and splashing each other in the private pool. “Fuck!” Louis groaned as he emerged from the chilly water. Fern laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and hoisted herself up onto his back. “Comfortable?”

“Extremely.” She laughed, as Harry joined them.

“I think we are arguably crazy.” Harry mused. Harry swam to stand before them, and Louis laughed as they both looked up at Harry, “What are you doing tomorrow while we have the big five superstar and five manager meeting?”

“Did no one tell you?” She blinked confused, “I’m to be seen out and about in LA with Gigi, Maya, Gem, and Lots.” She said evenly, “Something about looking like I’m friends with the girls and you guys. Either way we are taking the Carrera and smashing all five of us in it, and Lots is doing some sort of blog thing and we are going shopping.” She frowned, “So I guess I’ll have more clothes I can never wear in normal situations.”

Louis snorted, and turned his head to look at her, “You're pretty and wear what you want when you want, I know we put pressure on you to dress nicer, but you don’t-”

She cut him off with a laugh, “I’d do anything for you two goons.” She smiled warm and happy.

Harry laughed, “I wanna kiss you both so bad.” 

“Then do it.” Louis huffed, and nearly squeaked when Harry cupped his face, and dipped down to press a searing kiss on his lips, Fern laughed behind him, and he felt like colors were exploding behind his eyelids, because - really, it had been so long and yet, it was still there, the sting of electricity and the heat of lava, burning him up from the inside out, all to soon it was over, and Harry had turned enough to meet Fern’s lips, in the same aggressive sort of kiss, except to get closer he hauled Louis in closer, until their bodies were almost flush, and his hand curled possessively around both their throats. 

“Kiss.” Harry begged when he pulled back, his large hands still wrapped adoringly around both of their throats, Fern was the one to lean into Louis, but he met her, and pressed all his adoration of her into the kiss - they both still tasted like Harry, sweet but burning like whiskey, he moaned as he felt Harry grip him tighter, “I need more of this.” Harry moaned, and ducked to kiss and bite at their necks and jaws, as their kiss turned sloppy and wet, but still fueled with something that felt familiar…

Louis had to pull away to breathe, “Stay.” He begged looking at Fern.

“As long as you need me, Louis Tomlinson.” She promised, and turned her eyes toward Harry, “You too, Harry Styles, as long as you need me.” She assured, and laughed when Harry dove back in to kiss Louis, they both moaned when they felt feather light kisses dust their cheeks, and Louis had to grip Harry’s waist to stay standing when Fern adjusted, pushing up his back more to kiss them better. They had no idea how long they exchanged kisses in the pool, holding tight to each other, but the three of them tumbled into the same large bed, naked and still a little wet - their clothes left discarded on the patio. 

-/-

Fern woke up first, thanks to her alarm, and carefully untangled herself, looking in the mirror in their bathroom she groaned in frustration, both sides of her neck were linked with hickies of two distinct sizes. Accepting she was fucked, she pulled on black skinny jeans with the knees torn out of them, and a maroon sleeveless shirt that faded to black. She grabbed one of Harry’s hats, and pulled on boots with a slight heel, before grabbing her clutch and shoving it into a black purse with fringe. She grabbed two random necklaces, put earrings in, and slid on a couple of golden bangles before heading out the front of the Bungalow. 

Leaning against the Carrera were Gigi, Maya, Lots, and Gem. They were all dressed reasonably the same as her, but the moment they saw her neck, Lottie pulled a face, “God they both had their mouths on you!” She hissed, and grabbed Fern’s arm, “Sit-'' She shoved her into the driver's seat, and pulled her around until she could plop a makeup kit down on her lap. Gemma, meanwhile, had opened the passenger door, and popped the seat up to climb into the back with Maya and Gigi - fitting five girls into a car meant for four just to get some shots of them on Rodeo Drive was pushing Fern’s limits already.

“So are you with both of them?” Gemma asked after a moment, “Or another Eleanor?”

“I don’t know what we are.” Fern grumbled, “I know we kissed last night, and obviously that got out of hand, but nothing past kissing.” She said seriously, and grunted when Lottie pinched her to get her attention, then shoved her face upward, “I adore them both, for very different reasons, I told them before that we shouldn’t even think about this whatever it is until we make it through Amsterdam, but no.”

“What happened to your elbow.” Maya interjected.

Fern looked down, and snorted, as Lottie also took in her elbow, she’d obviously skinned it on something, “We went swimming?” She ventured. 

“Did you bring swimsuits?” Gigi asked, suddenly curious as well.

Fern felt her face heat up, “Our clothes are still on the patio…” She flushed, as the girls giggled around her.

“Harry always did like to be naked.” Gemma offered, and smiled, “Louis not so much, unless of course Harry was involved, and I think you might just be the bread to their peanut butter and jelly.” Gemma ruffled her hair, Lottie pushed her hands away and pulled it into a messy bun, handing Harry’s hat to Maya, who tucked it into the back window.

Lottie surveyed her for a moment, “They look good on you, Blue.” She said after a beat, “Now then, singing One Direction songs at the top of our lungs until we get to Beverly Hills, yeah?”

Lottie rushed around to the passenger side, and connected her phone to the radio, even as Fern took off, Gigi and Gemma both let out a pearl of laughs while Maya shouted, “I am the only one without a seat belt!”

“Sorry.” Fern offered, almost apologetically.

Lottie plugged in the directions, even as the first song started, and she set up her camera to record, from just below the rearview, “Hello Loves! Lottie here, in Los Angeles!” She smiled, “With me is the every wonderful Gemma Styles-” Gemma waved, “Gigi Hadid - the every beautiful model, Maya Henry also a beautiful model-” Both girls waved, “And of course our lucky charm, Lady Blue.” Fern winked at the camera, “That all of you lovelies have been blowing our social media up about.”

Gemma nodded, “So we thought we’d take a moment to say a few things - Blue has been around for like a decade, she met the boys really young, she and Lou are the same age.” Gemma ticked them off, and then looked at Fern.

“I regret hating how my body looked when I was younger, I used to avoid pictures with you all because I was so sure I wasn’t pretty enough to stand next to you or the guys.” She admitted, “Things are different now, one I’m an adult and you can shame me all you want, and two, it feels so good to be back with everyone!”

“Blue lost touch with us after One Direction went on Hiatus.” Lottie explained, “The then managers knew how to contact her but the boys didn’t, and we might have lost her forever, if she hadn't bought front row tickets to Louis’ show.”

“Well, he was the one who I talked to the most back then.” She said with a slight twinkle, “But enough about me, Gigi, how’s the baby?” She asked and smiled when Gigi started to gush about her and Zayn’s little girl, Gigi turned to Maya to ask about spending time with Liam and Bear, who also gushed about how sweet the little boy was, then she turned to Gemma to ask if there were any baby plans for her in the future.

“Alright!” Lottie said after a moment, “Let’s see if we can do this 1D song challenge, written by my younger sisters.” She said with an eye roll, “We are going to start with this tune-”

  
  


The intro to Midnight Memories started, and it was Gemma who guessed it, they moved on, jumping from song to song, it was when No Control started, and Fern started to sing that all the other girls got silent, and just listened to her, “Ohmygawd!” Maya hissed, “You can fucking sing! Do the boys know!”

“Uh, no.” She said after a long pause, “I’m not that-”

“Shut your pretty mouth.” Lottie snapped, “Let’s do another song…” She started digging around in her phone, and then the chords to Habit started, with a frown Fern looked at them, “Sing woman, sing!” 

So she did, and even Gigi who had been mostly quiet, offered, “Wow, Blue you're amazing.”

“You have to sing for Louis and Harry!” Gemma begged, “They would love it!”

“So would the others!” Maya added quickly, “God - do one of Harry’s songs!”

Which is how she ended up singing _Adore You, and then Golden, and Walls_ , and - thank god they were on Rodeo, because she was starting to get a little worried. Lottie grabbed the camera, “We will be back soon, going shopping!” She blew it a kiss and chucked it into the floor. 

“You really are amazing, Blue.” Lottie offered as they found a place to park, she glared at the other girl, but plastered a smile on when someone noticed Maya - who had a tight grip on Fern’s hand, as Gemma had the other. Lottie and Gigi found places on either side of Maya and Gemma, making Blue the centerpiece of a rather expensive set of five, as they smiled at the flashbulbs and headed into the first store. 

Thankfully she grabbed a bite to eat along the way (the girls had all been up for an hour or so before her). She didn’t think they missed a single store, if she were being honest. She was relieved when it was time to meet up with the boys, for dinner.

-/-

Private rooms were notably expensive, but the way they tended to arrive was even more hectic than the phone calls and the money exchanges (at least in Fern’s opinion). All of the boys had to arrive separately and to different entrances, while the ladies were allowed to walk in the front door, and request the room under her name. For Fern it was all like a fairy tale, one that she was both humbled and alarmed with (she never wanted to need to spend the money she did for Louis or Harry), and things added up quickly. 

Tonight they were eating at five like normal people, in her opinion but they had a wild night out planned - with multiple clubs in Hollywood and basically for this being secret meetings the moment management had stepped in it had largely stopped being secret and started being how much can we hype people up for this. But there wasn’t a this yet and the only secret they were keeping good was Fern’s real name. 

They were eating at Lawry’s The Prime Rib, in a secluded room near the back - the girls were all holding hands with one another as the waiter led them through the bustling large dining room, and into this cute little room that had vineyards painted on the walls (The Vintage Room) - already Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn were there, quickly the girls found seats, Lottie next to Louis with Fern between him and Harry, with Gemma on the other side. Niall took one head of the table, and Julia Micheals made a reappearance, grabbing the seat next to him, then Liam and Maya, then Gigi and Zayn at the other head of the table, beside Lottie. 

“Thank you, angel, for sending us breakfast.” Harry kissed Fern’s hand.

“Also, thank you to whomever picked up our clothes.” Louis announced, and Liam let out a sigh.

“Liam, you good man - you are the one who picked up our clothes!” Harry teased.

Liam rolled his eyes, “I expected it from you two, honestly, but Blue.”

“Sorry, Harry declared we were going skinny dipping, and it was too good of a chance to pass up!” She teased, and then showed her elbow, “I already got punished.”

Louis kissed it, “When did that happen, babe?”

“I think climbing out, when you two were still shoving each other, and we hadn’t found the ladder…” She flushed, “I found it this morning.”

Harry beamed, “Thank god, because I have something similar to that on me bum.” 

Louis and Fern both laughed at him, as the others rolled their eyes. “So this place?”

“Sorry, I had to go through a list of places you guys hadn’t been to before, and had private rooms.” She explained, “And it had to be something that most of us would eat - since I researched everyone preferred diet, I’ve then created a list of ten restaurants in every location-”

Louis covered her mouth with his hand, as Harry gave her a sweet look, “I always forget you like researching things, until you talk about it.” Harry dipped forward to kiss her cheeks and Louis’ hand, “Thank you for caring enough about us to do that work, babe.” 

Louis kissed her nose as he let her mouth go, “You're amazing, but when you get flustered-”

She rolled her eyes, and Lottie pounced, “Oi! You two-” She pointed between Harry and Louis, “Watch the girls neck, you’ve marked her up so much I had to damn near give her a spray on tan to cover them!” 

It was then of course that everyone looked at Harry and Louis, and gazed at their necks, there were some hickies and some love bites, but Fern grinned, wickedly, “I tend to leave my calling cards on collar and hip bones.” She shrugged as both men pulled open their shirts, and grunted. 

Fern watched eagerly as Harry and Louis ordered hors d'oeuvres for themselves and her. What they ended up with was Grilled Shrimp Skewers with Soy Sauce and Fresh Ginger, Turkey Sliders on Gougères with Sage Aioli, and Chicken Samosas with a Yogurt Dipping Sauce. None of which she’d ever tried before. For the first course they all three got the Lawry’s Famous Spinning Bowl Salad. Mostly because Harry did the ordering (Louis and Lottie were in the middle of a whisper-argument).

Their second courses were different (and Fern had the suspicion that this was because Harry couldn’t choose which three things he wanted, and this way he could eat off both their plates). Harry’s technical order was Grilled Salmon with Soy-Honey Glaze and Wasabi Drizzle, Market Vegetables and Wasabi Mashed Potatoes; Louis’ was French-Grilled Chicken Breast with Orange-Tarragon Sauce, Roasted Fingerling Potatoes, and Haricots Verts; Fern’s was Butternut Squash Ravioli Served with Zucchini Spaghetti and Cherry Tomatoes - but only because she managed to get a word in while Harry was looking at the menus.

Louis ordered their desert, because bless him he realized he’d probably been fucked when it came to food, “Apple Pie à la Mode for me Blue here, White Chocolate Banana Bread Pudding with Crème Anglaise and Chocolate Drizzle for me, and Citrus Olive Oil Cake with Sweet Mascarpone Cream, fresh Blueberries & Blueberry Syrup for this lad.”

“Oh, and can we get ice cream with all three! Extra for the la Mode?” Fern asked excitedly.

“Of course.” The waiter looked a lot like he was either dying of confusion or about to freak out about serving so many famous people at once - he thankfully had started with Gemma and worked his way around the table (ending with the confusing trio). “And to drink?” He asked after a long moment.

“I paid for a bartender?” Fern ventured.

“Yes, but he won’t arrive until the first course, ma’am.” He offered, looking at her strange.

“Right, uhm, Louis?” She blinked at him uneasy.

Louis definitely thought this would never get old, how she got flustered and worried about picking something. “A classic Mai Tai for her.” Louis offered, knowing she liked those, “I would like a Moscow Mule, Harry?”

Harry smiled, “Blueberry Hills Smash, and keep those coming.” 

“Of course.” With that he scurried away.

Liam looked at them funny, as Zayn snorted, “One you ordered alcohol when none of the rest of us did - although a bottle of wine is coming, and you booked us a bartender?”

“I also have one of the security we hired taking the Carrera back to the Bungalows and I booked a private bus for tonight.” She explained with a satisfied grin, “Because you know, party.”

“What are we celebrating?” Julia asked as she grinned at Fern, their friendship was cat memes and bad jokes, sprinkled with the very real worry that fame would tarnish them somehow.

Niall smiled, “Right, I almost forgot - we’ve picked a tour bus!” He said with a smile, “Which of course means-”

“A tour!” Fern said excitedly, “Oh boys! That is awesome!” She smiled at them.

“And we picked a city to start in - Manchester.” Liam offered, “And a city to end in.”

“New York.” Louis explained as he looked at her.

“And we picked a tour ‘manager’.” Harry said after a long moment, “Someone we trust.”

“Who?” Lottie asked, Gemma had leaned forward too, interested - because these five were now managed by very different people and neither were sure if they were even on the same label.

“Blue.” Niall said with a smile, “If she’ll have us.”

“When would I need to start?” She asked, curious.

“Babe I think you already did.” Harry laughed, and she punched his arm.

“After Amsterdam you’d stay in Doncaster with me.” Louis said after a long moment, “If you're interested, it would be a big change for both you and Noah.”

Fern was quiet for a long moment, “So… in four months I’m uprooting my whole life for how long?” She looked around them, curious. 

“Forever.” Harry murmured, low.

She blinked at him, “Right, well - I’ll talk to Harry and Louis about this back at the Bungalows. I don’t know if you all remember this or not but I actually have a job in the states I would need to properly leave plus I’d have to quit the tattoo shop, and I have to get Noah situated for home school.”

“You work in a tattoo shop?” Zayn asked to distract from whatever she was covering.

Fern smiled, “Well, yeah. I worked in one through college and grad school. I can tattoo.”

“She’s perfect!” Louis declared and noisily kissed her cheek, “Why didn’t you mention that?”

She shrugged, “It’s not like my career job…”

“Can we see some of your work?” Zayn asked when it looked like both Harry and Louis were going to fan girl over the Blue haired girl between them. 

Fern shifted to look at him, “I mean the art on my body I drew, my best friend Tesla tattooed me though.” She said after a long moment, “Here.” She pulled her phone out, went to the photos and opened it up for them to see her work on people. She passed it to Zayn who scrolled through the images, humming his appreciation, before he passed it to Liam, who outright loved her work, then to Niall who huffed something along the lines of ‘If I ever get one, you’ll have to do it Blue.’ 

Then she was scrolling through for both Harry and Louis to look at them. 

Over her head the pair shared a look.

Somehow they made it through the meal before Gemma declared, “She can sing too.”

“Hm?” Harry turned to look at his sister.

“Blue can sing, too.” Gemma said seriously.

Fern glared at her, “I thought we weren’t bringing that up.”

“I knew that.” Louis offered, “You sang my song with me at the club, you're pretty good, I just didn’t say anything because you get so… upset about being good at things.”

“You absolutely do.” Harry said quickly when she looked ready to deny it, “You don’t like that you're good at helping us, or singing, or any number of things, why is that?”

“Because being invisible is safer than having the world know you.” She said, very seriously. The room around them grew very quiet, and she offered a tense smile before she stood, “I’m going to call Noah - I’ve already set the account up to pay, so I’ll be on the party bus.” With that she shuffled out of the room, grabbing her purse as she went. 

Niall was frowning, “This is the part, lads, in the movie when you go after her.”

The women were all nodding, “Through the front?” Louis frowned.

“Well that’s the way to the party bus.” Harry stood, “Someone bring our desert, yeah.”

“Got it, mate!” Liam promised.

Louis pushed through the door first, pulling his hat down, as Harry pushed his shades on and ducked his head, the pair rushing through the restaurant and out the front to the party bus, where Fern was leaning against the side of it, facing the metal and shaking a little bit. 

“Babe?” Louis called to her, and she whirled, tears on her eyelashes, “Oh don’t cry!” He pulled her into his arms, and to his chest, as Harry wrapped around them both, “What’s the matter?”

“I’m scared.” She whispered, earnestly.

“We need to get on the bus.” Harry hurried them, and ended up picking them both up and carrying them up the stairs, “Shut that door for now, would you?” He said to the driver, then hustled them to the back.

“What are you scared of?” Louis whispered.

“This, us, leaving my invisible life behind, leaving you guys and knowing I’m never going to feel this-” She waved her arms between the three of them, “Ever again with anyone, you’ve ruined me for life and all you've done is kiss me and hold me and tell me all these nice things about myself that no one has ever bothered to notice before and I just-”

They both tried to kiss her at once, which ended up with them hitting their heads together, but the mission completed because Fern at least understood how a three-way kiss should work. “Niall is going to bring our desert, or Liam, or Zayn - well someone is.” Harry offered as he pulled back. “Were scared too. Of you not picking a life with us.”

“That’s not-” She paused, and chewed on her bottom lip, “I want a life with you, with both of you. The thing is, starting it and the tour and you're fans - I…”

Louis understood, “You're overwhelmed with it all.”

She nodded, “I want us.” She said after a moment, “As long as you two want us.”

Harry nodded at that, he’d never made a decision this rash in his whole life (loving Louis might have been an impulse he couldn’t stop, but he could stop this… if he wanted to, but he didn’t he couldn’t help but feel like with her and Louis he had everything). “So how do we help?”

She bit at her lip again, “I need to talk to Noah about us.” She said evenly, “Let him know what’s going on, instead of you coming to me after your tour is over Louis, I’ll come to you with Noah, my dog Klepto and my tattoo stuff.” She wiggled her nose and he smiled, “I’ll put in my notice when I get back - so when we finish up with Auzzi, that’ll be that, a chapter closed.”

Harry frowned, “As long as you two are together, you should introduce her to Bree - so she won’t be a bitch about you having Freddie.” 

Louis nodded, “We need to figure out if we can hire you as a band, because now if I hire you and we go public the three of us, it’s going to look really shitty.” He muttered.

“Niall can hire her!” Harry said seriously, “She had a ‘meeting’ with him yesterday, anyways.”

Fern laughed, “You're both insane.”

“You like us though.” Louis teased.

“A lot.” Harry added, as if he needed to clarify.

“I reckon I do.” She rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later the others joined them, Liam holding a bag of deserts, “With extra ice cream.” For them. Fern was on Harry’s lap, but had her legs over Louis’, as the three ate their deserts and tried each other, they were headed to the first of many clubs that night, and Harry secretly hoped he would get to hear her sing, because while Louis had, he hadn’t.

-/-

Picking clubs had been about stacking the deck in her favor. They started at Howl At The Moon, the place had promised songs from 80’s rock, 90’s pop and today’s dance hits on pianos, guitars and more in a high-energy show! It didn’t disappoint, with drinks pouring and them all dancing along, she was almost sad when nine came and they headed to the next stop.

They ended up at The Mayan next, but that was mostly because Steve was doing a show from nine to midnight, and the moment he saw Louis he pulled him on stage to sing Just Hold On with him, afterwards he joined their hodgepodge of a group, hugging Blue and taking more than one selfie with them all. They’d danced to his techno music, and joked about the night that felt so long ago where they’d first met at Bario.

Then they headed Avalon Hollywood - more because Gemma had never seen the place than anything else. They snagged a VIP table and enjoyed the DJ, drinks and dancing until about two, then headed to their next stop - the Playhouse Nightclub, where they would stay for the remainder of the night out. Again they snagged a VIP table, and bottle girls appeared, bringing drinks and flirtatious smiles around.

Julia didn’t seem as into this scene as Gigi or Maya, so Fern plopped down next to her and smiled, “It’s all just one big party for the press end of it.” Julia nodded, “You like Niall, right?” Another nod, “So go dance with him like fools, that’s what I’m going to do with my idiots…”

Steve had Gemma and Lottie (both of which were dancing around him) entertained as she stood to join Harry and Louis. “This place's dress code alone would have kept us out if you weren’t megastars.” She teased, and yeah, they had both noticed they weren’t as dressed up as other patrons. The song changed, and she smiled, “Come on and dance with me!” She begged, and off they went, she ended up wedged between them again, which was exactly where she liked to be.

Harry lit up as she started to sing along to the track - she really was impressive - even if she was happily singing the Jonas Brothers (and he knew she didn’t like them), “What A Man Gotta Do!” He and Louis found themselves singing along with her, and surprisingly Harry liked the way they sounded together, he wasn’t always a fan of female vocalist with him or Louis - it was hard to find someone who complimented both of them (he wondered if she could compliment the other boys, too - he had no doubt she’d sound good with Zayn…).

-/-

Looking at the bags from shopping Harry wondered how many things she’d actually wanted to buy. Louis was making a similar face, “Babe?”

“Hm?” She peaked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth, it was the morning after the clubs, and while they were literally all just unwinding and spending the day by the pool - they were going to practice some of their songs and think about a set list, but she’d woken them up early because she needed to call Noah.

“How much of this did you want?” Harry asked.

She blushed, “Uhm, there is actually some shit in there for you from the Gucci store, and when we were in this, I don’t know, huge shop with tons of music shit, I found you some Arctic Monkeys shit, and I also picked up a Stevie Nicks band shirt from 1980…” She looked at them both, “Erm, sorry?”

Louis just shook his head, “Let me guess there is also stuff for Freddie and Noah in there?”

She nodded, as she continued to brush her teeth. “Seriously, you're something else.” Harry smiled as he started to sort through the bags, only finding a handful of things that were probably hers, “Bought a bath-”

“I got us all swim clothes, because you know… we like to swim naked but I imagine the others won’t be as into that as us.” She said with a shrug, and Harry laughed, “I literally just gave them your name at Gucci and flashed that card, and they brought them out. Lottie remembered your size, so thank her.” She paused, “Oh, they all match and are Gucci.”

They aren’t yellow, Harry smiles seeing the blue and green horizontal stripes with the one red pin stripe up the left. Louis bemoans them for being so fooking short but he puts them on anyways. Her’s is a bikini, and it’s not a horizontal pattern, the blue and green run in little chevrons, but the strings are the same bright red, and she couldn’t be more obvious - hell they couldn’t be more obvious.

“She really did buy them.” Gemma huffed as they finally joined the others by the pool that linked to their Bungalow. “Holy shit - this is a whole mood.”

Lottie snickered, “Please promise me more matching outfits.” 

“Anytime, Lots.” Fern gave her a thumbs up, as both girls started to snap pictures (with promises of it being for the Styles-Tomlinsons only). Gigi’s bikini was golden and Maya’s is black. Gemma has a red and grey two piece, and Lottie’s is sugar skulls. Surprising everyone Julia joined them, in a teal two piece. The boys lounged around, Zayn with their daughter on his chest, under the umbrella - so of course management snapped a picture.

Really all of 1D, their significant others, Lottie, Gemma, and Blue - it was too perfect of a time to show off the future, or at least what everyone hoped the future was. The Chef of the Pink Palace made their food that day, and it was brought to Bungalow 5 on silver platters, with wine and chardonnay and cake and ice cream. It felt like a victory, but Fern still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what they had really won. Niall and Julia were leaving that afternoon - he had a tour to get to and she had her own musical needs, but they both promised to be there in Brisbane.

Zayn, Gigi and their little one also took off that night, mainly because they actually lived in LA and while spending useless amounts of time in an expensive hotel bungalow was fun, he was supposed to be resting and writing while on a three week break in his tour. Early the next morning Liam and Maya dipped - he was going to see Bear before he started the next leg of his tour, and then Gemma headed back to London.

Lottie was going to remain in the Bungalow even after Harry, Louis and Fern left for one more day - so the night before the trio were set to head out, they opted to stay in and watch movies, curled together in their underwear on the large bed with popcorn and milk. It felt like a real date. 

-/-

Wearing clothing that cost more than the beat up old truck she’d driven for most of her life didn’t really bring her all that much joy. Noah was in the passenger seat listening to a song on the radio when she pulled onto campus. From her head to her feet she was wearing Gucci and that seemed all sorts of wrong to her. She’d already cleaned out her room at the tattoo shop with Rolli the owner promising she could always come back to work with him if she wanted to, she’d packed all that up in a neat little box and shipped it ℅ Louis Tomlinson in Doncaster.

She had spent a week and a half getting Noah a passport and him sorted with his education - he was going to be home school, but his time frame for completing different tasks had been shuffled around with the understanding that they would be bouncing all over Europe and Asia. She’d gotten Klepto’s vet records and made sure everything was up to date for him to fly overseas, and join the tour in Brisbane. She was officially employed by both Niall Horan and Liam Payne (she referred to them as co-captains of the SS Blue Larry, Maya got a laugh out of that ship name as did Gigi). 

“Alright, wait for me yeah?” She looked expectantly at Noah. She’d gotten home from LA with gifts, explained her plans to him and her parents, then started selling things she didn’t need, packed up what she absolutely couldn’t live without and shipped that ℅ Louis Tomlinson too. The man wanted her he could deal with her mess piling up on his front step in Doncaster (although she was fairly sure he had told her that Oli was staying at the house in his absence and knew to take the boxes inside - also Cliff and Bruce were now back at his house because Oli was there). 

“Go quit your job mom so we can go on the adventure of a lifetime with your two boyfriends.” 

She rolled her eyes at her son's cheekiness, but leaned over the middle console, and over the dog box that Klepto was lounging in to plant a kiss to his temple. They were headed to the airport after this, and realistically it wasn’t the best way to quit a job, but whatever. Her truck was going to be picked up by her parents later, and she had a time table to meet. She also had a billion and one things to accomplish before they landed in Australia, like convincing her son that he couldn’t dress like Louis just because that was her boyfriend (and she also had reminded her son about a thousand times that there was no label on her relationship with either Louis or Harry, but he was pointedly ignoring that).

She walked into Aaron’s office in a tight black dress that ended mid thigh, with a grey cardigan on her arms, and popping red heels. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, with braids running throughout it, and her lips were vibrant red. She pushed her shades out of her eyes and looked at him. “Aaron, we’ve had a good run, yeah?”

He looked up at her, “Fern Morrison, or should I call you Blue Marigold? - official Personal Assistant to Niall Horan.” He handed her the magazine, “The world knows you're Blue now, how are you feeling about that?” He looked at her hair, and frowned, “Red?”

“Pink.” She said after a beat, “I wasn’t planning on leaving this way.”

“I believe you.” He offered, solemnly, “Go on and clean out your office. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She rounded the desk to hug him, then pulled back, “Also this if for you're daughter.” She pulled a wrapped box out from behind her back. “Trust me you’ll be the coolest dad ever.” She scurried off to pack up her office, which wasn’t much more than grabbing her laptop and a handful of books and pictures, then she was headed out of the building. She tucked all of those things into a box, carefully, making sure nothing was too breakable, except her laptop which would be traveling in her carry on.

She stopped by a Fedex on the way out of town, and scribbled out her new address with her name on the box and everything, before she looked at Noah, “So, what do you think about the pink hair?”

“I think that you look pretty anyways, mom.” Noah promised, and then looked out the window. “How long is the flight?”

“Not too long.” She promised, but knew that anything over three hours would grate his nerves.

Her parents were at the airport as she checked their bags and Klepto through baggage, with quick hugs from both her parents and promises that they’d see them soon, they boarded the plane and she couldn’t help but feel like some part of her life had ended. She checked her carry on one last time to make sure her teenage and early twenty pictures were in there as requested by management - apparently they were going to ‘leak’ some doctored photos of her with the band.

She wished them good-luck. 

She’d seen how well the girls of One Direction were at sorting out real things and fake things.

-/-

_Brisbane, Australia_

  * _Brisbane, capital of Queensland, is a large city on the Brisbane River. Clustered in its SouthBank cultural precinct are the Queensland Museum and Sciencentre, with noted interactive exhibitions. Another South Bank cultural institution is Queensland Gallery of Modern Art, among Australia's major contemporary art museums. Looming over the city is Mt. Coot-tha, site of Brisbane Botanic Gardens._



Her first act when they landed other than the baggage claim was to snap a selfie with Noah and say “Brisbane, baby!” On it, with a heart emoji as she sent it out into the world - her twitter (which was new to her) had the name Blue Marigold, and she was hoping that it would stay that way. Keeping her name out of the tabloids has become a sort of game. Sure everyone knew that Fern Morrison worked for Niall, but she was hoping it would take them a while to figure out who Fern actually was. 

Next came the rental. This time she went with a Range rover, after cleaning Klepto off (he was still a little shaky from his first flight, poor little curly haired white chihuahua). He was curled up in Noah’s lap, the boy in the front seat of the Rover, as she cracked the window and keyed in their destination, she had arrived three days ahead of the others this time, mainly because there were a handful of things she wanted to accomplish with Noah. Funny enough it was actually Harry who was putting on a show, this time. 

Fern had to pick up keys to the large sprawling house on the way out of the main city, but she didn’t mind stopping with passport, ID, and black credit card. 

She had chosen to do ‘vacation houses’ or ‘holiday houses’ for the remaining meetings (other than Liam’s concert in Detroit) which seemed like the best way to all relax together and just be happy. She’d gotten a text earlier in the day from Julia letting her know she’d be arriving later that night and couldn’t wait to hang out with her and Noah. She had picked a location that wouldn’t be something any of them would have naturally gone for.

It was a huge vacation house with two separate units. She’d rented out the whole place for thirteen days. The upstairs had 4 Bedrooms and 2 bathrooms - she’d already decided Liam, Zayn, and Niall with their dates would be taking those bedrooms. They would have to share the large lounge on that floor, and walk out on the balcony but she didn’t think they would mind. The downstairs had two bedrooms, both with attached bathrooms. The smaller of the two Noah claimed as soon as she put the key into the door and let them into the house. 

He was already excited about playing with Klepto in the side yard, “Watch out for wildlife!” She called to him, and he waved her off, apparently children didn’t get jet lag.

She was damn near exhausted. 

Smiling after her son she went over what she knew about the location. The vacation rental sat in Jamboree Heights, which was a small family oriented suburb close to about everything. The Gold Coast was about eight minutes away, Lone Pine Koala Sanctuary, Rocks Riverside park, wild kangaroos, and a huge mall were all within walking distance. The most alluring thing about Jamboree Heights was that it was gated, and security at the front and around the fences had been tightened considerably with just her arrival. There was even a pool and a larger hot tub in the side yard, behind a privacy fence that was almost fifteen foot high. She was for lack of better words enamored with the house. 

She had probably gone overboard, but if all went well with Louis he would be bringing Freddie with him, and she really wanted him and Noah to get on well even with their age differences, not to mention that Bear would be coming with Liam and Maya, and Cami would be coming with Gigi and Zayn. This was more of a One Direction family vacation than anything else. And she couldn’t help but hope this all worked out well.

Noah and Klepto made it in to unpack shortly after they explored the yard around the house. She gave Noah a tour of the upstairs, which she pointed out they wouldn’t be spending too much time in, but that they would be with the whole of One Direction and he would need to hold of on posting pictures or anything crazy for a little bit - which the ten year old agreed, then went about setting up his xbox, hunting down the wifi password and wrangling a blanket to sit on the floor on while he played his games. Klepto right beside him.

She set about finding a place to sit up her laptop and get organized (once she’d unpacked her luggage and had everything situated in the massive closet the downstairs master bedroom had). First she needed to start making dinner arrangements for the evening. She, Julia and Noah would still get some notice - she was sure of that, but she was hopeful it wouldn’t be that bad. Then she needed to purchase tickets for Noah’s fun filled day he planned the next day (surfing, animal habitats, and going to the mall), as well as figuring out when she could go shopping to stock the fridges with the shopping list she’d received from everyone.

Actually, “Noah, can you get Klepto and take him on another walk, we need to go to the grocery store.” She called out, and heard him give his affirmative, before she started researching restaurants with private rooms. Really, she was starting to get the hang of this life and she wasn’t sure if that bothered her or thrilled her more. 

-/-

Julia’s arrival was interesting - Klepto kept barking for her attention, even as Fern handed off one of the sets of keys to the upstairs and a smile, “I wasn’t sure if you and Niall would share or not.” She shrugged, indifferent, “Once you're settled, I’ve got us dinner reservations…”

Julia had winked at her, “They are going to turn you into a handler, honey.” She bent down to pet Klepto and smiled, “You must be Noah.” She offered her hand, “I’m Julia Michaels.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Michaels.” Noah shook her hand, but kissed her knuckles before she pulled back (something Fern’s gypsy like mother had taught him to do years ago). Julia grinned, and Noah smiled even bigger, “Mom and I have an SUV for tonight.” With that he bowed and was off.

“Third generation gypsy there.” Julia offered, “I’m starting to think you're not a hippy at all.”

Fern laughed, smoothed down her floral dress and headed down the stairs on nude pumps to meet Noah - who was dressed a lot like Louis from the early days of One Direction, and she wasn’t even going to have that argument right now. When Julia joined them, her hair up and a simple grey summer dress on her frame with strappy sandals they headed for Riverbar & Kitchen, and discussed their plans for Koala cuddling and mall roving the next day.

Eating on the terrace overlooking the water they almost made it without anyone noticing them, Julia had added a large but cute hat to her outfit - and people still didn’t recognize Fern right away. It was Julia, however, who was noticed, by a man walking by. He did a double take then walked back to ask, “Aren’t you Julia Michaels?” He was in his mid twenties and wearing a rainbow t-shirt and tight jeans.

“I am.” Julia smiled, “Would you like a picture?”

“Yes please!” The man grinned.

“I can take it.” Fern offered, immediately and reached out an expectant hand.

“Oh my god.” He froze, “You're Blue Marigold!” 

“Uh, yes?” She yelped when he hugged her tight.

“Every Larry in the world right now wants to know you and I’m standing-”

Noah cleared his throat, “Why don’t I take a picture of you with both of them?”

“Thank you, so much.” The man looked perplexed for a moment.

“What’s your name, love?” Fern asked.

“Tyler.” He breathed, “Tyler West.”

“Nice to meet you, Tyler West.” Both women offered as they smiled at the camera. “Now, can you wait until tomorrow to post that?” Fern asked, very seriously.

Tyler looked at his phone, and seemed to think about it, “Of course.”

“Thanks.” Julia said, with a grin. 

After that they packed their food up and slipped away, aware that the guy would post it sooner rather than later, Noah looked a little confused about it, but let his mom pull him away, before the flashbulbs started - because Julia had been noticed. She kept apologizing in the car, but Fern just took her hand, and shook her head, “Love it happens, tomorrow we are going to be prepared to be followed by the paps, even Noah.” She looked back at her son. 

Noah played video games back at the house, while Julia brought her guitar down, “You wrote a song?”

“Sort of, er, yeah.” Fern admitted. And shrugged, “It probably sucks.”

“Show me.” Fern handed her notebook over, “Can you sing it to me?”

Fern nodded, and started to sing, as Julia listened, happily. “ _Moment of clarity, You're leading me where I follow, And all my infinity you're real for now, So I keep telling me, you take the weight off my shoulders, You're every missing piece, You're real for now, I let my walls come down tonight, Will let you waste my time, I don't care if it's strong or ligh_ t…” Julia started to play her guitar to match the vocals, and gave Fern a look to get her to continue. 

“It’s not bad.” She said after a long beat of silence, “You’d be better with practice. You wrote this about Louis and Harry, as one force.” She realized, “It’s a damn good first song.”

“I was wondering if you and Niall could help me finish it.” She said after a reflective moment, “I’d like to play it for Louis and Harry, but it’s not done…”

“You got brave.” Julia said after a moment.

“I gave away my heart.” Fern admitted, “No use hiding now.”

-/-

Fern gazed at Julia for a moment. They had spent literally all day being tourists and now they were headed to dinner where they would be meeting Niall. Noah was dressed like a young Harry and she was not in the mood to argue with him. 

Julia was wearing a tea length red dress with a v neck and cap sleeves with mock buttons down the front. It was floral patterned. On her feet were socks and vans and she’d looked comfortable. Fern had a back and white checkered button up that was sheer and breathable on with the sleeves rolled up. It was buttoned all the way up and tied around the waist. The back had a triangle cut out that danced down her spine. It tied around the back of her neck to keep it loose against her throat. She had on grey tight skinny jeans and nude heels. 

Her hair had faded even more and was almost completely blonde now with pink running through it and blue on the tips. She pulled it up in a messy bun and headed them out to the SUV. “Niall picked Mexican.” Fern offered. “Hope that’s ok with everyone.” She said as she started the SUV. 

“I’ll eat anything, mom.” Noah entered the conversation “Miss Julia are you going to ride in the back with me after Niall joins us?”

“Probably boo.” Julia peeked back to look at him. 

“Cool. And we are going to play in the pool?”

Fern laughed, “Yeah. We can play chicken or something.” She smiled as she flicked her gaze back to look at Noah. 

Julia hummed, “I’m working on writing some new songs while we are here.”

“Cool.” Noah giggled. “Are you going to write with mom?” He asked. “She’s been writing songs since she was my age. Or so that’s what my grumpy said.” Julia looked beside her and wondered if Fern knew just how much of an artist she already was. She doubted it. 

After that they turned the radio up and started to dance to the music. When they reached Pepes Newmarket it was obvious Niall was already inside with the number of paps outside. Noah and Fern made it out of the car first, her purse on her shoulder as she took Julia’s arm. They made it through with flashbulbs dancing around them. “Holy cow.” Noah moaned. “Why are they so pushy with photos?” He asked as they reached the corner booth Niall was at. 

“They think they can catch me doing something bad.” Niall shrugged as Julia slid into the booth opposite him, Noah took a seat beside Julia so Fern sat beside Niall. “Hey love how are you?” He gave her a side hug and kissed her temple. 

“Good. Are you riding back with us?” Fern asked as he winked at Julia. 

Niall frowned, “Yeah. My luggage is going to be brought to me. I was dropped off. Zayn and Gigi will be here tomorrow, same as Liam and Maya and kids yeah?”

“Yeah and late tomorrow night or early the next day Louis is getting here with Freddie. Then we have a concert to attend. And five days of laziness.” Julia checked the schedule on her phone just to be sure. 

“Everything is on time?” Niall interjected. 

“Yes, I’ve booked the studio for you as well.” Fern explained. “And I was hoping you could help Julia help me with a gift.”

“It’s a song.” Noah helpfully explained. 

Niall looked at her. “When they brought up singing you shut them down.”

“Ni, it’s a love token”, Julia stated, “And it’s really good.”

Niall and Noah got on good. The pair were quickly playing Mario Kart on Noah’s switch in the backseat of the SUV while Julia fiddled with the radio. Back at the holiday rental they dropped into the pool - Julia on Ferns shoulders while Noah was on Nialls the pair pushing and playing chicken. When they fell into bed that night exhausted Fern felt relieved. 

The morning brought tweaking and practice with her song. Niall and Julia helping her finish the lyrics. Lunch time brought Zayn and Gigi and their little girl who was maybe three months old now. And surprisingly Liam and Maya with Bear. They spent the afternoon by the pool once Fern ordered takeout and Noah was his usual bubbly self with the babies (lots of selfies were taken and Fern was pretty sure they were breaking the internet). 

Nearing nine that night she got the text message that Louis was about to land so she asked Noah to ride with her to the airport. Klepto was in Niall’s arms and barking as they backed out of the drive. They made it to the airport in about forty minutes then headed inside to meet him. 

A smile broke her face when she saw that Freddie was in his arms fast asleep. “Babe.” He grinned and passed the four year old to her, he pulled Noah into a hug and kissed Ferns cheek, “Gonna grab our luggage and his booster.”

“I’ll help Tommo.” Noah declared and moved to help the man while Fern rocked Freddie in her arms, making sure he stayed asleep. Security hovered around them, but paps still snapped pictures. Adjusting her hold on Freddie she thought her heart might burst when Louis came back into view with two bags over his shoulder holding Noah’s hand. Her son had a rolling suitcase behind him. “Come on Mom!”

“Alright.” She laughed a little and moved to Noah’s side, giving Louis a wide and welcome smile. “So, you're going to love the house.” She offered, slowly. “And I missed you.”

“H and I decided that we are going to make the two week rule with you too. Because the last three weeks sucked.” Louis grumbled as she shifted and pulled keys out of her pocket. She’d rented the house next to theirs for the security teams. So she handed off a key to Louis’ bodyguards and pointed them to a rental she’d already signed for, while Louis and Noah loaded the back of the SUV. Louis tossed the car seat in the back and said, “Noah can you and Freddie cuddle in the back? So we don’t have to wake him?”

“Sure.” Noah nodded and waited for his mom to stretch Freddie out against the SUVs backseat. Noah climbed in and laid down so he was the one who’d roll into the floorboard if the breaks were hit hard, and Louis tossed his jacket over them, before shutting the door and taking the keys from Fern. He kissed her lips softly, and opened the passenger door. 

She slid in while he rounded the front. Flashbulbs were a pretty constant thing when it came to hanging out with anyone famous so she just ignored them. Louis climbed in, adjusted the seat and started the car. “Fuck I missed you.” Fern tangled her hand in his as he shifted gears. 

“Same, love.” He squeezed her hand and let her guide him back to the house. 

He carried a sleeping Noah in while she carried a sleeping Freddie in. Tucking them into the second bedroom with Kelpto, Niall came down to help them move the luggage inside and hug Louis. “Babies are asleep upstairs. We ordered food. Got you both something. Jules and I will bring it down when it gets here.”

“Liam and Zayn bromancing it up?” Louis asked. 

“No worse than Gigi and Maya.” Fern interjected.

Louis laughed, “Sickeningly perfect couples.”

“Har har.” Niall agreed then headed back up.

“It’s been fun. Me and Jules hanging out. It’s easy with Maya too. I still don’t know if Gigi and I are in the same universe when we talk but…”

Louis snorted but pulled her into a hug. “Harold is at his hotel and lonely. I’m going to text him the address.” She nodded and gave him a quick tour. Harry arrived before the food did and drew them both into tight hugs with kisses. He peaked in on Noah and Freddie with Klepto in the middle and took a picture to post later (he wanted to tagline it sons fast asleep with my steppup but he’d need Fern and Louis to ok it). 

Niall and Julia were both not as shocked to see Harry as Fern would have expected. The five snuggled together on the couch and watched some Australian soap opera. Harry has Fern on his lap and Louis under his arm, and the three felt comfortably at home. 

-/-

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. With toast and tea and coffee. He was stuck in place, with Louis curled around him. “Lou…” He groaned, “Food.”

Then the sounds of giggling caught his ears and a distant dog barking and the laughs of adults sprinkled in. He had a concert to do tonight but he had about six radio interviews before that and he was hoping to take Noah along. He wanted to get to know the boy and he could tell already he was protective of his mum (reminded him of Louis). 

“Lou.” He hissed again and finally the older but shorter man groaned. 

“Mom made breakfast.” Noah announced from the doorway. Harry and Louis both squeaked and then laughed. Noah and Freddie in his back the pair dressed for the day looking like they tried to match. “She says to get up or she will let Niall eat it all.”

“Fook that.” Louis scrambled out of bed in his boxers and kissed both boys' heads as he rushed out the door toward the kitchen. 

Laughing Harry followed him, “Noah, if you're moms ok with it would you like to go out and about with me today? I’ve got some interviews I have to do and I think it would be fun to have you along.”

“I’m a distraction.” Noah wiggles his eyebrows. 

“A bait and switch actually. Morning Freddie.”

“Hazza.” The little boy smiled up at him and really he was a carbon copy of Louis. 

Noah looked a lot like his mom, but also someone else - he looked like Harry.

The kitchen in their part of the house was full and he felt his heart thunder. Honestly this is what he had always wanted for them. Happiness and families. Julia was helping Fern with breakfast, Maya was pouring drinks. Gigi was entertaining Bear with Cami on her chest. Past them the boys (Louis included) were sipping tea on an L shaped couch. 

“Made you a cup.” Fern handed him a mug with a zebra on it, he kissed her temple and joined the boys. 

“Mom can I go with Harry today?” Noah settled Freddie down and the four year old headed straight for Fern who picked him up and blew a raspberry on his chest. It made Harry and Louis both grin, Fern had never met Freddie nor had Noah but they clicked with the little boy in a way that shoved any fear either of them had away. 

Eleanor who had been around most of Freddie’s life hadn’t ever been that wonderful and easy with the boy. She even was sweet with Bear and little Cami. “Boo.” Freddie tugged on her shirt sleeve. 

“Yes sweetheart?” She asked him as she popped the fridge open and grabbed the apple juice sippy cups for him and Bear. 

“We swim.” He asked sweetly. 

“Later today if Da is ok with it.” Then she looked at Harry, “Do you want Noah to go with you today, Harold?” He nodded a bit and she smiled, “Is he a hint for your fans or…?”

Harry shifted a bit, and Liam looked between them. “No offense Noah but you kind of look like Harry.” 

“His dad did too.” Fern said seriously. 

“If you show up with him people might think he is your son-“ Zayn’s eyes widened. “That’s the plan?”

“Not exactly. Babe when we talked last you mentioned that it would be good for Noah to look connected to the band too like he was someone we all wanted to know. If the world wants to speculate about him I would rather us lead the narrative.” Harry suggested. 

Fern looked thoughtful. “I didn’t put his dad on the birth certificate. It was mostly because his dad's parents made it clear they wanted nothing to do with Noah or me.” She looked at Noah, “Is it ok with you bud?”

“Harry pretending to be my dad?” Noah frowned for a minute. “I mean I know who my real dad was and you’ve told me about him. I don’t mind.”

Harry looked at the ten year old. “Ok.” He breathed. “I’ll let management know what we are leading with for the narrative.” He pulled his phone and sent a series of messages. Hoping this didn’t blow up in his face. 

-/-

Noah looked nice next to Harry. He wasn’t as nervous as he could have been, but he held Harry’s hand when they slid into a radio show. Noah’s long hair was pulled into a bun by Harry himself that morning, and they were dressed similarly in that Noah was wearing Gucci bought by Fern when they were in LA and Harry was also wearing Gucci. 

Harry had a whole suit on, but Noah ditched his jacket in the rental. Harry’s suit was more relaxed than normal. His pants were a soft lavender with his shirt just a hair darker and he had a grey blazer on to complete the look with a long chain necklace with rubies and pearls on it. Noah’s pants were pastel blue, and his short sleeve silky shirt is a darker blue with intricate red roses and wolves heads woven through the design. His jacket was the same grey of Harry’s. Which is why Harry has it in hand when they make their way across the parking lot. Noah had flowers braided into his hair, by his mum and Jules. 

To be completely honest Harry can see exactly how much young Noah and he favor. He is also pretty sure his mum is going to be livid with him. Since he hadn’t had the time to explain what was going on. When they had left the holiday house the guest bedroom on the second level was in the process of being converted into a makeshift tattoo studio (Fern was working away at that with Jules, Gigi and Maya helping while the men were at the pool with the little that were there). 

Fern had kissed them both for good luck and told Noah to call Harry either Haz or Hazza. The little boy had nodded his understanding. Now they were walking into a radio show with all eyes on them and Noah froze. “Haz.” Harry stopped immediately and tilted down to his level. “I kinda wish this was real.”

“It can be.” Harry promised. And he meant it. He didn’t know what it was like to grow up without a father. Louis sort of did. He pulled Noah into a hug and squeezed his shoulders. “It will be.” He added. “Me, your mum and Tommo. We’ve got a plan.” He whispered into Noah’s hair and the ten year old nodded. 

“Ready now, Haz.” Noah said and grabbed his hand again. 

Of course no one had told the radio show he was bringing Noah so they had to find another set of headphones and the boy just ended up perched on Harry’s lap. “Ladies and Gentlemen we have a treat for you!” Calhoun the interviewer said into his mic, “None other than the legendary Harry Styles!”

“And Noah!” Harry added quickly into his own mic. 

“For those of you who can’t see, so everyone. Harry showed up this morning with a nice young man who's how old?”

“Ten.” Noah toned. Excited and adorable. 

“Who is quite literally a miniature replica of Harry!” Calhoun teased. “So, how are you both?”

“We are great.” Harry said with a serious smile. “This is Noah’s first time here.”

The host grinned, “What do you like so far?”

“I got to play with Koalas.” Noah offered, “And Haz’s concert is tonight.”

Calhoun looked between them. Clearly sorting something out. “How did you two meet?” He wondered, “Where is your mum?”

“She’s back at the holiday house.” Noah said, “Haz has known me forever right?”

“Since before you were born.” Harry agreed. 

“Interesting. Alright so let’s talk about the tour. Is Noah along every city or?” Calhoun was fishing. 

“I see him about every two weeks.” Harry admitted. “It’s been a crazy tour with rescheduling and what not.” He added quickly, “Then the protest and flying back and forth from London to LA-“

“We got some interesting pictures of you from LA.” Calhoun looked him over, “It looked like you and One Direction were hanging out.” Noah giggled. “But I didn’t see you.” 

“I was with my grandparents in Virginia.” The little boy dismissed. “But I got this outfit.” He pointed to his clothes. 

Harry laughed, “We were in LA together. Doing a little family bonding I suppose. We got to meet Zayn’s daughter Cami and she’s absolutely perfect.” Harry offered. 

“Does that mean a reunion?” Calhoun asked. 

“We see each other regularly.” Harry said after a long beat. “We don’t always talk about it because we know how it makes everyone react. But we also all just got Blue back and we wanted to have the chance to visit with her as a group.”

“She’s on my list of things to talk about.” Calhoun seemed pleased. “Blue seemed very touchy with all of you and recently your sister posted a billion pictures of her younger with the band. She and Louis Tomlinson are the same age, correct?” 

“Yeah. She’s a little older than him. Like three or four months but yeah.” Harry nodded. “We used to see her a lot. Her family bounced around America and for a while her parents sort of followed our shows. And we really got to know her over the American legs of our tours.”

“And she arrived in Australia a couple days ago. With you, right?” Calhoun asked Noah. 

Noah looked at Harry who nodded. “Blue is my mom.” And you could have heard a pin drop. Calhoun made some excuse about a commercial break and looked like he might die of either anxiety or fear. 

When they came back on it was strictly about the songs and Noah chimed in how much he liked some of them like WaterMelon Sugar and evening sang part of the verse unprompted. Noah to his credit was one hundred percent adorable, and called Harry Haz the whole time and even took a couple selfies with Calhoun and his group to post. 

“Ready to do the like five more times?” Harry asked as they were ushered back to the SUV. He knew that Noah was allergic to nuts so they avoided lunch with nuts. They made it through the next two interviews easily enough then they were headed to a talk show. Harry put Noah back in his jacket and straightened his clothes up, checked his converse twice then nodded. Noah took his hand even as the pair put on matching shades (thank you Fern and LA because she, Louis and Freddie also had a pair of these aviators). 

They were doing a Brush with Fame episode. It had been pitched as fun to Harry, Anh Do paints a portrait of the famous guest while interviewing them, really he was thinking the portrait would be fun to hang in the Tomlinson house. Anh Do looked confused about Noah but took it in stride. If the man thought they were related he let it go, murmuring about secret relationships and babies. 

Harry was the one who flushed like an idiot when Noah curled up on the couch and fell asleep on his thigh, tucked out or bored. Either way he was adorable. If the paps caught Harry carrying him out later, and Harry attempted to shush them before Noah woke up well… he was going to count the day as a win. 

They were headed to the venue when his mum rang. “Harry, dear, what are you doing?”

“About to head into the concert hall.” He hummed as he climbed out of the SUV and pulled Noah into his arms. The boy was starting to wake up but Harry was one hundred percent sure he would nap better if he had no interruptions. 

“That’s not what I was talking about.” Anne hissed. 

“Be more specific-thank you Mitch.” He smiled as Mitch and then Sarah held doors open for him. “Be more specific mum.”

“I heard the interview and I saw the brush episode.” Anne sounded concerned. “That child isn’t yours.”

“Nope. But the media was going to paint it that way. Fern, Noah and I talked it over. This way we write the narrative not the paps and it’s about time I had some control. Time Lou had control too.” He paused for Sarah to open his dressing room, “Sarah can you let me know when the VIPs arrive. I need to ask Jules and Fern a favor.”

Anne sighed exasperatedly. “I just hope you know what you're doing.”

“I’m changing the star's mum. For me, him and her.” Then he paused long enough to lay Noah on the couch and grab one of his fur coats to tuck over the boy. He turned his attention back to his phone. “Just keep up with how much she means to the whole band.”

“Harry. My grandson's name is Noah. Yeah?” She sounded defeated. 

“I’ll send you some photos of him and Freddie mum. It’s perfect I swear.” With that he sent her the pictures he had snapped earlier of Noah and Freddie together. Their age gap didn’t matter. Noah was on his level and they looked inseparable.

**-**


	3. ...golden...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, I own nothing.

**_This was not her idea._ **

Fern looked at the dress Maya handed her, and Julia who was nodding like she was waiting for something. Gigi on the other hand was just watching with a curious eye. There was a bit of a pause as Louis looked between the four. “You can tell him no.”

“I’m just going on stage with Jules right?” She looked nauseous. “Nothing crazy?”

“I dunno.” Liam shrugged. “I have zero understanding of him currently. He and Noah are trending with the headline Harry Styles Secret Love Child with Anne posting a picture one of you took earlier of Harry’s back to the camera, with Noah looking up and Freddie on his hip. Fans are going crazy over it.”

Zayn nodded. Tonight the whole group was sort of doing something different. The ladies were going to Harry’s concert. In the VIP box but now he’d changed his mind and sent a text asking them to all wear white or pink. The boys and kids (Noah was headed back with Mike right now) were going to see the circus and would all meet them for dinner. 

Tonight they were not private dining. Harry had made the reservations for a more public sitting after Fern and he discussed repercussions. It was the only deviation from her plans that they’d made as a group. Other than the apparent arrival of the four women on stage with Harry throughout the set. It was a loud declaration of hey look the 1D ladies. If Harry was this level of crazy, they might as well all sign up. 

“It’ll look hot, babe.” Louis pointed to the dress. 

Fern had her doubts. “No offense Jules but why do you own this?”

“Was a gift.” She said with a shrug. “Go on. Louis can help you put it on.” And with that Louis grabbed the dress in question and herded Fern to the bathroom. 

“It’s going to be tight.” Fern sighed as she stripped down to just her underwear. Louis flushed, because he had never been completely comfortable with nudity. Apparently Fern and Harry didn’t have the first problem with being naked. Often. She looked at him expectantly. He however was gazing at her mock boy briefs.

“You're wearing 1D underwear.” He said softly. 

“Uh, Jules got them for me.” And really Louis hadn't expected her and Julia to click as well as they did. Maya and Gigi were industry models, their connection made sense. 

“Jules is a wonderful influence.” Louis presses forward to kiss her dropping the no doubt expensive dress on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she melted into him. Nothing had to be practiced or forced with her. He felt free and alive.

“Don’t just snog!” Liam pounded at the door reminding Louis what they were supposed to be doing. He grunted as he pulled away to grab the dress again. It was tight in her chest and hips. But he got it zipped. It was almost a bodycon dress with beaded tassels hanging from it so it looked like rain or snow. It was high necked with sheer sleeves that had the same sort of beading and she took his breath away. 

“She can’t bend in it.” Louis declared as he led her out. Maya was in a pink dress because she didn’t have white. Gigi was in lace and sheer. Julia had on a floor length floral dress that suited her style. Zayn appeared from downstairs with shoes. Liam it seemed with Niall was in charge of the kids as Louis knelt before her to help her into the heels Zayn had brought. 

Mike walked Noah in and looked at the girls. “Lovely, ladies please follow me back to Harry.”

Noah and Fern hugged quickly before she took Mike’s hand a little wobbly and the other three followed. Once they were gone Niall frowned. “I hope Harry knows the shit Storm he’s about to start.”

“I bet he’s going to sing a 1D song with them.” Zayn rolled his eyes. 

Louis laughed, “Can Maya or Gigi sing.” Both Liam and Zayn shook their heads no. 

-/-

With two hours til the show Harry was being a little ballzy. “Jules can you learn Niall's parts?” She nodded then he looked at Fern, “Can you learn Louis’?” She frowned but nodded anyways. “I’ll cover Liam and Zayn. But when I do their solos I’ll stand with you two.” He explained. Then showed them their positions on stage. He put Julie to his left and Fern to his right. Maya on Julie's other side and Gigi on Fern's other side. 

“Are you sure about this?” Fern muttered. 

“Just look at me if you get scared or Jules.” Harry suggested. Then he nodded to Mitch who came to stand next to Fern. “We are going to run it through a handful of times. I know you can do this.” He cupped her face. “Every other song after this one you four are just goofing off on stage and I’m going to do this first. Get the fans all riled up.”

Julia looked a little concerned but shrugged, “You should probably wear pink. So Maya is not the odd one out.”

“Got that covered already. Also have I told you how gorgeous you all look.” He settled his eyes on Fern, “You look radiant.”

“You made a lot of gossip today baby daddy.” She bit back at him and he smirked. Sometimes he thought she was Louis we’re the same person (Louis had voiced how much he thought she and Harry were alike) secretly he felt like she knew how to balance them all. “I’m going to scream the lyrics of Medicine just so you know. I’m encouraging these ladies to do it too.”

Harry smiled wide and nodded as the music started. And they ran it through the first time. She found her footing by the third run and by the seventh looked confident. So he did his whole sound check and doubled back to that one. He knew they’d all be on stage again at Liams concert, then Zayn’s show and Niall’s upcoming venue. She was going to be seen out with Louis and in cities with the girls. Fern was taking this life under a microscope pretty well and he sort of loved her for that. 

When the stage lights went down. He patiently pulled them all to their positions, kissed Fern’s nose then took his own. When the chords to Midnight Memories started the whole crowd went wild. Then they were off. Hearing Fern sing Addison Lee made him swoon, Julia taking Niall's part was also adorable. He hung off Maya when he sung Liam’s lyrics then skipped to stand beside Gigi for the chorus (and maybe he wanted to hear Ferns innocent sounding voice singing Louis’s solo up close). When they finished Julia and Fern both handed their mics off to Mitch who high-fived Fern. 

The crowd was absolutely on their feet and screaming. “Hello Brisbane! Let me introduce my guest! The young and lively Maya Henry! The beautiful Julia Michaels! Blue Marigold who you’ve all been dying to know more about!” He paused to kiss her temple, “And of course the flawless Gigi Hadid!” He knew somewhere he was being cursed by Little Mix but… bigger fish to fry. “How are you ladies?”

Gigi smirked at him. “Good, Harry, that was amazing. How are you?”

“Better now.” He smiled, “I have some pretty famous backup dancers tonight!” He hugged each of them, bending down to be the right height for Fern, then watched as Maya and Gigi settled to his right and Fern and Julia to his left. “Are we ready?” He teased the fans screamed, the girls on stage nodded and Mitch strummed them into the next song. 

Fern hadn’t lied, she and Julia both rushed the mic in medicine to yell out “TASTED!”, and then Gigi and Maya joined in for “RIDE IT!” All the while he danced around them, and it felt like for the first time in a long time he was flying. They weren’t One Direction, but the moment Fern grinned at him wickedly, and adjusted his mic so she could tilt up to sing a song with him, he realized he might have created a monster… He looked back at Mitch momentarily stumped when the band deviated from the set list, but there was Jules giving him a wicked smirk.

“Are you really playing No Control?” He asked Mitch who looked at him innocently and Sarah let out a whoop. 

“Oh, come on Harold.” She gave him a wink, “It’ll be fun.”

Julie locked arms around both Maya and Gigi. “Hijacked.” He murmured, but tilted his body around hers, resting his chin on her shoulder, and splaying one of his larger hands around her waist, as he pulled the mic to a proper location for her. He started the song, and was still floored by the innocents that sounded from her lips when she sang Louis’ chorus.

“Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun, I can't contain this anymore, I'm all yours, I've got no control, no control, Powerless, and I don't care it's obvious, I just can't get enough of you, The pedal's down, my eyes are closed, No control-” He wrapped a little tight around her, she had a moment of pitchiness but the girl had pipes, wasted pipes too, at least so far.

When they finished, he couldn’t stop the kisses he pressed to both her cheeks, she laughed openly and walked away back to Julia, who hugged her tight, Maya and Gigi were gushing about something. Harry turned to the crowd, “She’s a little minx yeah?” The crowd responded approvingly, as he wiped his face down, “So how many of you caught the headlines tonight?” Another roar, “Babe, come here?”

Fern moved back to him, looking adorable and confused, “Yes, Gigantor?”

He flushed under her use of his nickname, “Did Noah have a good time with me today?”

She grinned, “You know he always does when you get a chance to be with him.” 

Harry smiled, “If you missed it I took Noah with me to a handful of interviews today.” He said with a smile, “Noah is Blue’s ten year old son, who I feel like I’ve known forever.” She shoved his shoulder and rolled his eyes, “Ah, don’t be like that love.” She flipped him off, and made her way back across to the girls, Julia tossed her head back laughing. 

-/-

They hadn’t made it into the circus without cameras flashing. Louis had Freddie in his hip and was holding Noah’s hand, the boy holding onto Niall too like his life depended on it. Zayn had Cami in her car seat still and Liam had Bear in his arms. Flashbulbs sounded and people screamed for them - and then someone asked a loaded question to Niall. 

“Did you hire Blue Marigold because she is dating Louis Tomlinson or because she’s the mother of Harry Styles rumored child.”

Noah huffed, “Shut up about my mom. You don’t know shit.” Which made all the men around him laugh and hurry a little faster into the private boxes at the circus. Noah and Niall were adorable together, they whooped and hollered and gasped at the performances - most of which Cami slept through. Bear and Freddie watched on with wide eyes and interest, and could hardly keep their heads up at the halfway mark. 

Of course, that was when Stan pushed into the VIP box, with a grin on his face, and closed their curtain, “You have got to see what lover boy did.” He pulled his phone out and pulled up a clip of the concert, that was now about halfway over too. On the stage stood the girls, all in their white or pink looking amazing, and Fern was singing Louis’ part in Midnight Memories. Niall had looked back when he heard Jules’ voice and grinned as he heard her do his lines. Liam and Zayn bent forward to watch Harry proclaim the girls his backup dancers after flirting with the crowd, and holy shit. Then they’d performed Medicine, and No Control - and holy shit she could sing.

“So, Little Mix unfollowed me, yeah?” Louis said after a beat.

Stan snorted, “Little Mix unfollowed you all, and Liam you should phone Cheryl, you're handler says she’s called three times, and even though he told her you weren’t at the concert we were at a circus-”

“Right, on it.” Liam looked at Bear, who he quickly settled next to Freddie on Louis’ lap, then headed out with Stan to phone his ex-girlfriend. 

Zayn shook his head, “You know, the fans all expected you guys to come out in June. The fact that you didn’t like ruined some lives, and here we are nearly to November and you're starting rumors just because.”

“Well, Harry went and made himself the-” Louis was cut off by none other than Anne calling him, “Fook.” He whispered, before he answered it, “How is my favorite Twist?” He asked sincerity, Zayn and Niall both gazed at him concerned, even as Noah asked to go to the bathroom, Niall ducked out with him, only after reopening the curtains for Bear and Freddie.

“Louis Tomlinson what the hell is my son doing?” She demanded.

“Anne, I’ve been trying to figure him out since he was sixteen.”

“Right, and you’ve loved him since you were eighteen, so I’m going to ask again…”

“Alright, woman.” Louis breathed, “God you are a bit scary you know?” She giggled, “Remember how you and mum just knew Harry and I were made for eachother? Like the natural pull we felt for one another, and the way we just… belonged?”

“Oh, Louis he found that with Fern?” She asked, suddenly sounding sad.

“No, no - we found that with Fern, as in all three of us vibe like that.”

Anne was silent for a long moment, “So… like a tirade?”

Louis laughed, “You are taking this better than me mum would’ve.”

“I don’t know about that Jay wanted you two to be happy, she wanted you to figure out what would balance you out, and you’ve found that?” Anne asked.

Louis hummed, as he looked between Bear who was asleep against his chest, and Freddie who was starting to doze, “He’d say he’s earth, you know, and I’m the sun, and she’s the gravitational pull.” He breathed out, “We thought we had it with you know who, but Modest! And everyone got in the way of that…” He breathed out again, “And now my contract is up, and El formally broke up with me, and when Harry met her she made him smile, crinkled up face and all, and god she makes me feel free - like I’m not wrong or dirty for wanting both…”

Anne sniffled on the other end of the line, “Is there anyone to dispute Noah as Harry’s?”

“No, the boys da died before he was born and his would-be grandparents never thought Noah was his anyway.” Louis admitted, and his heart ached a bit, “Why?”

“Because if we are going to do this, Louis, we have to do it right. I’m catching a flight to Australia tonight, you send me the information to the place you're staying, I’m going to get some pictures of me with this boy, and Harry, and we can do some sort of press release.”

Louis let out a noise he thought sounded like a choked off sob, “Thank you Anne.”

“And Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, son. If you both love her, I know I will too.”

-/-

The SUV ride was cramped with all four of the girls and Harry trying to get out of the concert venue without being spotted. He was glad they had time to run to the holiday house to change clothes because he could tell none of them wanted to go to late dinner wearing what they had on, so with Mike and a bodyguard waiting they darted into the houses and quickly changed.

Fern looked adorable in her flare legged jeans, converse, and old faded Nirvana t-shirt. Harry had tugged on his faded Rolling Stone’s t, and his own pair of flared jeans, he grabbed a rainbow fuzzy jacket for himself, and watched her dig around in Louis’ bags until she found a familiar faded lavender jumper, which she pulled over her head.

It stopped him dead in his tracks - his jumper from when he was sixteen that he’d purposefully given to Louis to torment him, the man not only traveled with, but trusted Fern enough that she knew about it and favored it, she looked good in it, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing her against the back of the door to kiss her, shocking her, if her little squeak and momentary confusion before responding were anything to go by.

Then she was tossing him keys, and he was waving goodbye to Mike and the others in the SUV. Gigi, Maya and Julia were all in varying jeans and jacket deals, as they climbed into the backseat, he handed her the keys back and she smiled, Harry liked when she and Louis drove, they both preferred five speeds, and he would be the first to admit he wasn’t the best at driving those. 

She drove them through town, and Harry tried to not get noticed, thankfully it was pretty dark out. “So, where are we going?” She asked him, he had keyed the address into his phone and when asked earlier said it was a surprise, but one they would all like. “Pancakes?” She asked him sometime later when they pulled into The Pancake Manor.

“Trust me.” Harry begged, so she nodded. He got out first, and already there were tons of photographers - apparently Louis was already there (a quick check of her phone told her as much), he opened the door to help Gigi, Maya, and Julia out before rounding the car to help Fern out, they all held hands - Fern took Harry’s large hand in hers, Maya holding Fern’s free hand, then Gigi, then Julia. Harry smiled politely as he pushed and pulled them through stopping a few times to take a picture with an actual fan or sign something, then they were inside, and the manager was speechlessly heading them to a far table.

“Mom!” Noah darted into her arms, and she hugged him tight, “Tommo and I had fun, Ni and I really liked the circus, you would have liked it, Lili got in trouble with his baby momma, and Zee is the funniest!” He spat it all out quickly, even as he let her go, hugged Harry and started to drag him into the seat between him and Freddie. Fern snagged the seat next to Louis, which also put her next to Niall, she gave him an affectionate smile before looking at Louis.

“He was good?” She asked, just like she had earlier with Harry.

“Perfect helper.” Louis assured her, then he looked between them, “Mumma Twist is on her way, she phoned me earlier. Said she wants to meet her grandson, see Freddie, and spend some time with just you, Blue.”

“That’s fine, I can make room for her.” Fern nodded, honestly. “My parents want to meet you two, once this is all situated you know. Us Gypsy Hippies believe in free love, peace and fun.”

Louis reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed but smiled at him, “Nice jumper, babe.” 

“Oh, this old thing? It’s quite the famous Larry love story.” That made the whole table look at her, Liam raised his eyebrow as did Zayn.

“You kept it?” Liam looked at Louis, “After everything you kept the thing?”

Louis laughed, “I love it, I love him, I love her, I love her in it.” He said seriously.

Zayn shook his head, “We are all going to be in so much trouble with our fans if we don’t pull this off.” He kissed Gigi. 

“Good thing we are pulling it off.” Niall grinned, “Now about my show - Fern do you think you would be comfortable learning some of No Judgment? Jules and I already have a song?”

“I have to walk a runway.” Maya said sadly.

Gigi nodded, “We both do.”

“Alright, so I’ll just have you two, and Louis right you’ll be there?” Niall looked at him.

“The boys will be there, Noah will be there, me and Jules.” Fern offered quickly as Niall seemed to be thinking about things. 

“Louis would you do Act My Age with me, these two could help with the stand ins. Julia could do Liam, and Fern could cover Harry, all of us do Zayn.” Niall offered, “And Noah could be on stage too.”

“You have to teach us the jig you do!” Fern begged, “Me and Jules.”

Niall grinned, “You remember it Louis?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask Bree if I can have Freddie. He and Noah can kick it together.” Louis gazed at Noah who was smiling brightly next to Harry and Freddie, and his heart did something funny, because honestly, he was starting to get giddy happy. Soon pancakes and waffles were all over the place, and people were laughing. 

-/-

Fern was the one who offered to pick Anne up from the airport, ironically she took both Noah and Freddie with her. Louis smiled at Harry, the pair curled up on one of the loungers by the pool, “I’m so happy that mum sounded like she got it.” Harry breathed, his head on Louis’ chest. They were wearing their matching swim shorts (which hilariously both Noah and Freddie had matching ones to put on when they got back from the airport).

“I’m so happy Freddie loves her. Bree and her are going to meet as soon as possible.” 

Harry smiled as he looked up at him, “This is really happening.”

“Yup, took a few tries but we found her.” Louis grinned down at him. Zayn, Gigi and Cami were out shopping. Niall and Julia were on a date. Liam, Bear, and Maya were watching some kid movie in the upper house, and discussing their plans for the rest of the week, not that they needed to worry about anything. Fern had mapped out solo events for the couples daily, studio time for three days in a row (four hours on each day) and she’d gotten most of the original band back - with Mitch and Sarah helping out. But every night they had a dinner arrangement as a large group.

Fern had modified two of their outings - one Harry and Louis would be taking Freddie and Noah to an aquarium, she’d booked it private just for them. While they were there she and Anne were going to spend the day at a spa. Then the other change was her and Anne taking Freddie and Noah out for an afternoon boat ride, while Louis and Harry had a three hour block to do whatever they wanted. Harry knew what he wanted to do with both Louis and Fern, but she was still adjusting to the love from both of them, and they hadn’t pushed past kissing. 

To Harry they were both such bright supernova shades of blue, honestly. Louis had the most perfect shade of blue for his eyes, and if it were possible to feel a color - when it came to Fern he felt the color blue, the calm, the welcome, the lul. The ocean and the sky - his sun because Louis shone so golden and bright - and his moon because Fern was a gypsy moth, calculated and beautiful in a surprisingly dark way. 

-/-

“Freddie! Noah! Blue!” Anne dropped her luggage to hug the trio, in the tight hug she quickly whispered, “You are so cute.” To Fern who grinned as she pulled back. 

“Mumma Twist.” Anne smiled warmly, at the title that Louis used for her coming from Fern’s mouth, Eleanor had never even tried. The girl had been too focused on her own life, and how Modest! Could help her make a name for herself.

“Let me help you.” Noah offered, and grabbed one of her bags, Freddie was still on Fern’s hip.

“We have to pick up take out for lunch - that’s the rule to this game, breakfast, lunch and dinner together, regardless of the day plans.” She whispered slowly, as they quickly walked together out of the airport. She put Freddie in his booster seat while Noah helped Anne put her bags in the hatchback, then Noah climbed in next to Freddie, while Anne climbed into the passenger seat.

“I don’t know what I expected, but you're not it.” Anne admitted, “I thought you’d be a picture perfect model when Gemma first heard about you from Harry, but she came home talking about how great you were, and the fact that Lottie liked you - it was enough for me to think maybe they’d found something with you that they’d been missing. But then Harry involved your son and I got scared.”

“Haz and I are best friends.” Noah said and looked out the window.

Anne flicked her gaze back to him, “He’s also best friends with Tommo and Ni.” Fern offered, easily. “And I think he likes Li but not sure about Zee.”

“Undecided.” Noah huffed.

Anne laughed, “Louis isn’t sure about Zayn being back.”

“I’m not one hundred percent sure.” Fern admitted, “But I know the fans want him back.”

Anne nodded and looked out the window, “So tell me how did you get here Blue.”

“Oh.” She laughed, “I had this conference in London - I was a research librarian.” She explained. “But this conference happened to line up with a concert that Louis had in Ireland, so I basically took a ten hour train ride on my one day off to see his show. He found me in the crowd, my hair and tattoos stood out.” She said with a shrug, “He asked to see me after, then took me to Super Bario with him and Steve.”

Anne smiled, “And then he introduced you to Harry?”

“Yeah, that was Saturday over to Sunday, and then on Thursday he was in London. Louis was.”

Anne smiled, “And then you met Lottie and Gemma in LA.”

Another nod from the girl, “I met Julia, Gigi, and Maya. But Julia and I are a lot closer than I am with Gigi or Maya.” She said seriously, “And I seriously don’t know the name brands, so they are constantly reminding me who I am wearing in case someone asks.” 

“Who are you wearing today?” Anne asked, with a cheeky smile.

“Walmart.” She admitted, “and Gucci. I have a Gucci bathing suit on under my Walmart romper.”

Anne laughed warmly at her, “God, I like you.” She declared loudly, “Let grandma status begin.” She snapped a selfie with all them at a stop light, and tweeted Brisbane with Blue, my sweet Noah, and of course Freddie - can’t wait to see Lou and Haz! (she tagged Blue Marigold, Freddie’s mum, Harry and Louis in it), “I’ll snap a group picture later.” She decided. 

“Good, good.” They pulled up to a burger joint, and Fern ordered so much food that Anne had to wonder what or who people thought they were feeding, she waited until she as done to look at Anne, “Go on-” Anne leaned over her to shout out her order, and then the pair pulled up, paid, and started handing food back to Noah, whose job was to put it in the floor between him and Freddie and under Freddie’s feet. 

When they reached the bungalow, Louis and Niall followed Harry out to help grab food and luggage, before Anne was shown into the bottom house, and given the room that the boys had been sharing, with Fern wrangling up an air mattress for the boys to sleep on in the tiny sitting room. Anne gave hugs and took selfies with pretty much everyone, then unpacked her luggage in the room. “Mum!” Harry peaked his head in and smiled at her.

“Hi, baby.” She smiled at him, “Fern’s something.”

“She is.” Harry agreed, “And she’s amazing.”

“Agreed.” Anne muttered, “Noah does look like you, are you sure he isn’t yours?”

“Seriously.” Harry rolled his eyes, “If we’d of met Fern before E, think about how happy we would have been.” He pulled himself into the room and hugged his mum again, “I need to talk them both into marrying me and taking my last name.” He said seriously, “Noah would get to have his name changed to mine, and I don’t know about Freddie… maybe we could do some hyphenated bullshit?”

Anne laughed, “You can’t legally marry them both.”

“I know.” He shrugged, “I can marry Louis, formally, and then we can marry her privately.”

“Bigamy is illegal,” Fern toned from the doorway, Louis behind her, “But I think I’d be down for that.” She said seriously, “Someday, the hyphenated thing, though, so Freddie isn’t left out.”

Louis smiled, nodded, and kissed the back of her head, “Yup, Styles-Tomlinson sounds amazing, mate.” He agreed.

Niall who was walking by made a gagging noise, before sounding off - “ _ You two are so sickeningly cute, Fern put them in time out!”  _

Fern ducked around Louis and shouted, “I’ll put you in time out you Irish baby, go make heart eyes at the other American in the house, the one with the tattoos and sultry voice!” 

“Oi!” Niall shouted back, but Julie was somewhere laughing behind them. 

“We have dinner reservations tonight, Anne.” Louis offered and looked at her, “Baedeker.”

Anne nodded, “After that we can talk about this bigamy.” She rolled her eyes. 

-/-

The second night they were all together they enjoyed the private and lavish dining at Baedeker - the Cellar room, it was inspired by prohibition and concealed by a rotating bookcase, there was room to dance if they wanted, and it had a rustic table that was just over five meters long in the center, with native wood seats. It was more private than Fern had thought possible, but oh so wonderful. Anne took the head of table, and took a panoramic picture of them all. She posted it almost immediately, even though she was 100% management wouldn’t like that on any end of the spectrum.

The following day Fern passed the SUV keys to Louis, hugged him, Harry, Noah and Freddie and told them to have a good day at the fish museum (Americans…). She and Anne skipped the spa and headed for a walk through the heart of Brisbane. Their arms linked together, “So, how are you handling all of this?” Anne asked after a moment.

Fern blinked, “Falling in love wasn’t in the plans.” She said seriously, “I mean I thought Louis was looking for a good time, and that would be it, one and done, and I’d be the fan who couldn’t talk about an amazing night just spent kicking it at an arcade themed bar with him, but then he asked to see me again, and it was crazy and didn’t make sense, and I just sort of trusted this feelin.” She blinked, “There is like a… gravitational pull that brings me back to them.” She adjusted her crop top, “I never meant to bring them all together, I thought the second time was just to be nice, but then I was in LA and suddenly it wasn’t just me blushing and leaving lingering touches and making heart eyes.”

Anne smiled at the young woman before her.

“And I’m so incredibly shocked, because it’s not just Lou it’s Haz trusting me with their hearts, with who they are, with their future, and it’s so humbling and I want to do the best for them, and be the best, and… Haz got me to sing, it broke another something free inside of me. Noah’s father always said I should have gone to Nashville, but things never worked out that way, and I can’t see how the path to here would have been any faster…” She trailed off, “I love them both so much, it’s like when God made them he knew they’d need someone to help - someone to catch all the love in their hearts, because I swear Anne, they just… just burst through with all the colors…”

Anne smiled a little harder, “Jay would have loved you.”

That was a sobering thought, “I wish I could have met her. After this I’m going back to Doncaster with Louis, to get the house situated for me and Noah, and meeting the other Tomlinson-Deakins.” She said seriously, “And there is something so… broken and open about being accepted.” She admitted, “I’m going to have a burning party with Haz.”

“What are you burning?” Anne wondered aloud.

“Frankly all of the things Eleanor probably touched.” Fern admitted, and that got Anne laughing, hard. Their conversation turned out lighter things, Anne trying to learn everything about Noah that she possibly should know as a grandmother, even going as far to ask his favorite things, and seeming to make notes of the varying things. 

They almost didn’t notice the paps following them until someone called out, “BLUE!” 

Fern instinctively turned towards it, and frowned - there was a row of people with cameras and even more with phones out, “Fuck.” She hissed under her breath, “They are between us and the rental.” Anne looked at her, “Trust me?”

“With both my boys' hearts.” She said seriously, “What are we-”

Anne didn’t finish her question, as Blue linked their hands in a tight entwine of fingers and pulled her toward the cameras and journalist, “Hello!” Fern beamed at them, and dug cigarettes out of her pocket (Anne almost laughed because that was a Louis thing to do). She popped one in her mouth, and produced a lighter from god knows where, before pulling a long drag into her lungs, then letting it out, with ease. “How are you all today?”

Several people answered at once, but one who was louder - a man asked, “Is Harry Styles Noah’s father?” Anne looked at him with narrow eyes.

Fern - Blue - however laughed, “Hm…” She looked at Anne, and shrugged, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Another one quickly surged forward to ask, “What is your relationship with Louis Tomlinson?”

“About the same as the relationship Harry Styles has with him.” Fern said sassily. “I’m also mates with all the boys, I’ve known Anne for what? A decade?” Anne nodded, “And you all as lovely as you look are blocking the way to our vehicle,” She stepped again, Anne behind her a bit, and took another drag, before pushing into the group.

A third person asked, “When is Noah’s birthday?” 

Fern rolled her eyes, “Ten years ago, give or take some months.” With that she pulled her and Anne free and hurried them back toward the SUV, “Fancy the fish museum?” 

-/-

Harry had Freddie on his hip, while Louis was holding Noah’s hand, and they were watching stingrays swim in a large pull with school fish. “Hey, Haz, Tommo.” Noah offered, “Mom likes penguins the most.” Then he pulled them to the next exhibit. Freddie kept saying ‘shark’, ‘ish’, and ‘swimm’. It was arguably the cutest thing that Harry had ever seen. Louis was wearing a fond expression and his heart missed Fern. 

As they reached the penguins he had to laugh, his mum and Fern were standing together, Fern pressed against the glass an awestruck expression on her face as she watched them swim. “I’ve got one of those tattooed on me ass.” Louis offered, making Fern turn and wink at him.

“We know what’s tattooed on mine.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and both of them laughed.

“Thought you two had plans.” Harry ventured, as Freddie rushed for Fern as did Noah.

“Nope.” Anne said sadly, “Blue here gets enough attention from paps on her own.”

Both Harry and Louis frowned, “Are you ok?” They asked almost in unison.

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but we need to make a public statement about Noah.” 

“That and her relationship with Louis.” Anne said very quickly.

The boys shared a look, “Soon, for the relationship. We can talk about Noah tonight, if we want.”

After that the six wandered through the aquarium, looking at the exhibits, before finally taking a tour through the gift shop. They met the others for lunch, and switched vehicles for Harry and Louis to jet off with the boys for studio time.

-/-

When Anne hugged them goodbye two days before they were leaving she was wearing a Best Grandma shirt, and holding Noah in a tight hug. Let the world take that however they wanted to. They were going to release a statement that night through Harry’s management that Noah William Morrison was in fact his son, and for reasons that Harry and Blue had agreed to he’d been kept from the headlines, but with her recent resurgence into their lives, Harry had made it known he wanted a more active role in Noah’s life, so…

Mike drove Anne to the airport, while the boys headed to the studio and the ladies took the kids out for a stroll. Somehow Freddie ended up walking between Fern and Julia, with Bear walking between Noah and Maya, Noah holding onto his mom's hand as well, while Gigi walked on the other side of Maya with a baby carriage for Cami. “So,” Julia was looking at Noah, “Getting a new last name in the morning.”

“Nah, I’m getting a temporary last name.” He sassed.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Maya smiled at him, and looked at Fern, “Are you ok with this?”

“It was partially my idea-” She hummed and looked out at the busy city, “We are going to run into paps no matter where we go, so…” They hung close to the gated community for their own sanity, and ducked paps not once but twice. At least these ones were kind enough to keep their distance. 

-/-

When the morning headlines caught - it was about two hours of the band, the girls, management, and the kids sitting in the holiday house just reading the press. Fern’s favorite quote came from a twitter account for Larries, that said something along the lines of:  _ WE THOUGHT LOUIS WAS THE FIRST DAD - IT WAS HARRY! NOW I AM REEVALUATING EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT LARRY! _ The other interesting thing was that a handful of Larries seemed to be quite taken with the idea that Blue was somehow connected to both boys, and her easy relationship with their families and Freddie. 

“This is my favorite.” Niall announced, cleared his throat and red, “ _ Sixteen year old Harry was getting so much attention from Louis who was 19 we never questioned why he went for older girls when Blue would have been 19! This boy has a complex because both of them are unfairly beautiful! Look at her legs, and her smile! Look at Harry looking at him! Louis never stood a chance _ .” Niall laughed, hard, “ _ And a comment under it is as follows: Blue is obviously in love with them both, even back then, and they seem smitten with her now. Larries - what if we were wrong, what if… what if the supermodels and Eleanor were to fill the void left by her. What if she’s the missing clue! Hear me out, this might be a stretch, but I think they were both involved with her, which is what makes their songs so heartfelt _ .”

“Well that’s better than my favorite.” Julia hummed, “Which is:  _ You mean to tell me while Harry was getting dicked by the legend Louis Tomlison he was also fucking the blue haired angel we know as Blue!?! No wonder they all freaked out when she reappeared, I was at his [Louis] concert and they were flirting the whole time! He asked her if she liked One Direction and she rolled her eyes and said no, so he performed her favorite song - how would he have known her favorite song _ !” 

The room was full of similar fans freaking out, “Well you got them on the right path. Noah, how does it feel to be a Styles?” Liam asked.

Noah who was mainly playing with the kids looked up and shrugged, “Not quite right, but it’s getting there.” He winked at his mom, who smiled warmly at him. 

“Right, it’s a work in progress. Next we add in the Tomlinson.” Louis agreed, and the whole room looked at him, “What? We are both attached to our last names, and I don’t want Freddie to be left out.” He pouted a little, but the group laughed and clapped.

Stan huffed out a quiet, “Thank fucking god for blue haired tattooed cuties.” 

-/-

Harry felt like they were always the last to leave, except Niall and Julia were still there, at least until about four in the morning when their flights were headed back to the states. “I’ve something for you, boys.” Fern ordered them all into the sitting room, as Niall took his spot behind the piano, and Julia started to play. “I wrote, er, I started a song, and these two helped me finish it…” 

Louis and Harry found himself on the couch, Freddie and Noah fast asleep. Tomorrow Louis was taking Noah, Freddie and Fern back to England. Harry was going to Italy. He felt a little unsettled about it, but snapped out of his thoughts when her innocent voice drifted softly and surely toward them, “ _ You're standing out from the crowd, Strobe lights on your body, When everyone's fading out, you're real for now, Won't you just take me down, For you I'm the perfect target, I know when the sun comes out, I'm off but now, I let my walls come down tonight, Will let you waste my time, I don't care if it's strong or light,I'm with you for the night, You're taking me, taking me high, You're loving me, you're loving me right, Think you're one of my kind, you're one of my kind, And so for now, Don't want you, don't want you to stop, I promise I won't get enough, Think you're one of my kind, you're one of my kind _ -” 

The song was amazing, and Louis couldn’t stop looking at her, “How much of that did you write?” Harry was wiping tears from his cheeks and looking at the angel before him, stupefied.

“She wrote all of it.” Niall beamed, “Jules and I just helped her figure out the arrangement and chorus. She’s a natural.” 

“I love you.” Harry breathed, and then he looked at Louis, “I love both of you.”

She smiled and crashed into the pair even as Louis cried out his own, “I love you both so much it hurts.” 

Niall stood and looked at Julia, “Our work here is done, babe.” With that they headed up the stairs leaving the trio hugging and kissing on the couch. 

“I want a love like theirs, well, between two people.” Julia smiled as she shut their door.

“Me too.” Niall wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the pair shared a small smile. 

-/-

It's not one hundred percent going back to Doncaster, Louis lives in Yorkshire, but not as close to where he grew up as she had imagined. His house is spacious and beautiful and she already loved the gods the moment she and Klepto met them. Noah and Freddie were riding bicycles in the back, while Harry walked her through all the things they needed to pile up to burn. Louis found them both frankly ridiculous, but this was nice. It had been almost 11 days since they left Australia, and they were going to meet Harry in Rome for a three day weekend. Soon, they needed to leave within the next five hours, but… Harry and Fern were being monumental pains.

He understood their logic, really he did - Harry had mistakenly given her a gift similar to something he’d supposedly given Kendall once, and it had been lobbed at his head, “Don’t spend your money on the shit you bought for models, I’m not one, I like the art and the songs and the easy things.” Harry, realizing his mistake had immediately burned it, and then he’d given her a poem he wrote about her when he first met her, and that had smoothed it all over, she’d kissed his face and told him how much she loved it. Louis was one hundred percent sure Fern was the fresh air they both needed, and just a little crazy in the right ways, but right now -

“This would go faster, Louis if you helped!” Harry declared, from the phone, so he tossed his arms up and started to box shit up, too. When they were all back in Donny they were going to burn it as a ceremonial token to beards and fucked up relationships. Really, he was pretty sure he was daring two of the exact same people. 

-/-

“Bree.” It was almost a stalemate. It sucked that Freddie couldn’t go with them to Rome. Hard. 

Bree looked at Louis for a long moment, “She’s not a bitch.” She motioned to Fern who was still playing with both Freddie and Noah, “I…” She frowned, “She’s good with him, she’s going on tour with you?” The woman asked after a beat.

They’d had fun, for a time.

Freddie was always going to be a reminder that he’d wasted precious time, but now he had a son, a step-son in Noah, and he had both Blue and Harry. Unlike those two, he could see all the upcoming problems, pragmatic as he was. “She’s amazing.”

“You love her. Harry loves her?” She ventured.

“Obvious back then, weren’t we?” He asked softly.

She rolled her eyes, “You called me Haz in bed when you were drunk.” And then for the first time since they’d found out about Freddie they were both laughing, “Is Noah really his?” Louis nodded, “So you both made mistakes, now you get to fix them, and you both get the girl.” She looked at him sharply, “Take Freddie with you to Rome. I know you want to.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, vulnerable.

Bree sighed, “He’s got a good step-mum and a step-da with you, she’ll keep him from trouble.” 

“Stan or Mike is also going to be there, he’s going to keep Noah one night for us to go clubbing. Is it ok for him to keep Freddie?” Louis asked, he would have trusted Stan himself, but something about this moment with Bree felt different.

She looked at him seriously, “Stan’s a good mate. You respect Mike. If he’s watching Noah I’m sure Freddie will be fine too.” Then she looked at him, “Louis, I want to talk to you about changing the custody when you get back-” He felt his face fall, “No! No! Nothing bad, actually it’d be something really good for you, for him.” She said earnestly. “I think we should do more of an equal split.”

“Oh, god, yes, thank you.” Louis grinned.

Bree rolled her eyes, “Blue?”

Fern looked up from where she was playing alongside Freddie and Noah in the sand, Bree motioned her over, she stood and made her way quickly as Louis ducked to play with the boys. “Hi.” 

“Hello.” Bree hugged her tight, “Take care of my little one when you're with him, yeah?”

“Of course.” Fern promised, “Here let me get your number so we can call you once we land and you can face time with him, and you won’t have to tie up Louis to do it.” Bree beamed at her and quickly entered her phone number, before hugging Freddie goodbye and ruffling Noah’s hair. The two women hugged again, and Louis felt like there was a shift somewhere in the universe.

They hurried to the airport, and Louis quickly had to try to make a seating change, in the end Freddie ended up flying to Rome in Fern’s lap, the pair at the window so they could both look out, while Noah slept against Louis’ shoulder. Sue him if he snapped a selfie and shared it. He tagged Niall and captioned it Stole my best mates personal assistant. Oops. Rome here we come. Stan left him five separate voicemails about how much of an idiot he was.

-/-

Harry and Louis had both experienced Rome, before. But Freddie, Noah and Fern had not. So Harry had found all the coolest things imaginable to do, made a list and planned a fun filled three days. The text message from Fern that told him that Bree was ok with Freddie coming to Rome had nearly melted his heart, because that was extremely out of character but one hundred percent awesome. 

Their landing at the airport had caught attention. They’d been snapped leaving Heathrow, and now this… Harry watched it on the news in a sort of miffed way because honestly. The headline was still amazing to see, and it was so damn… perfect. 

Louis Tomlinson, son Freddie Tomlinson, Blue Marigold, son Noah Styles, along with their three dogs, we’ve met Clifford and Bruce before, Blue is carrying her dog Kleptomania - arrived at Rome–Fiumicino International Airport, the four were spotted mingling with fans before grabbing their luggage. Tomlinson was in an amazing mood, signing for fans, while Blue reminded everyone that she has a sharp tongue and knows how to use it - when asked by paparazzi if they were seeing Harry Styles, her response was, “I mean I might not, but our son will see his dad. Sort of important don’t you think?” And then turned away. This statement is one of many over the last couple of weeks emerging in regards to Harry Styles as the father of her son Noah. Recently pictures from the young boy’s birth were released, and while Harry was notably absent, his birthday lines up with Harry having met Blue while on tour in America the second time around. The pair have alluded to an agreement they had since Harry was then just sixteen and she was nineteen, but no one knows the full details-

He rolled his eyes as the news reporter went on and on about timelines and dates, and people were so determined to figure it out. So far Larries in general (and he liked Larry fans they tended to be right, but toss them a new tidbit of information and they struggle to fit their theories around it, they need time to regroup) seemed to accept Blue, and by extension Noah. 

Harry drummed his fingers against the table as he waited. Step one of the best weekend ever - feed everyone at the nice house he had rented for their wonderful time in Rome. He’d cooked before sending Mike off to get his loves. He had booked a Villa, and now looking at it he wondered if he had gone overboard. These trips were related to the band so he didn’t want to ask Fern to handle anything (but aside from his list and the Villa he was at a complete loss as for what to do). He usually would have turned to his handler for this sort of thing, but Minnie was on a weekend off - he’d given everyone time off in Rome except his bodyguards and Mike. Although once Mike dropped them off at the Villa he was free to go about his life…

The Villa is huge, and now he’s self conscious because Fern gets weird about having massive places and extravagant shit. Maybe he should invite the others. He actually was thinking about buying this place… before Fern had flown into his and Louis’ jagged relationship. He folded his arms over his chest, and peered down the winding and climbing road that ran in front of the villa, overlooking countless little houses and a cute town below. He looked for Mike’s car, and he thought about how much he really just wanted them to be here. Now.

Of course when they do arrive Harry realized how much he probably over thought everything, because the first words out of Fern’s mouth are, “Oh this place is nice, do we own it?” She hadn’t stopped looking at the Villa even as Mike handed off three leashes to her, and she has Freddie balanced on her hip. 

“Uh, no, I was thinking about buying it.” Harry said quickly, cleared his throat when Louis gave him an odd look, “I mean, I’ve stayed here before and I put a bid on it-” Fern hummed, and looked across to the valley below, already smiling as she looked at the house. “What?” Harry whisper-shouted at Louis as he moved to help him, Noah, and Mike with the luggage and dog related things.

“You flew your boyfriend of a decade, you're gypsy girlfriend, and you're two steps-sons and three dogs to Rome.” Louis grinned, “And the first words out of her mouth leave you so stunted that you basically just told her we were buying her this house… in Rome.” 

Harry flushed, “But…”

Louis leaned forward to kiss him, Harry instantly meeting him, then the pair laughed, “So a vacation house in Rome, nice touch Styles, she already agreed to bigomy, what are you jockeying for? Enough children to fill up the ridiculous villa behind us?” It's a fair question, Harry shrugged as Noah looked between them and laughed.

“I have the weirdest dads ever.” With that he took off walking towards his mom, “Hey, ma, this is only a vacation house.” 

She turned to look at him, “Wow, really?” She looked stumped, “I didn’t think people bought those.” She giggled as Freddie squirmed out of her arms, to take Noah’s hand.

Mike was trying not to laugh, “Watching her is like watching the best movie, wanna know why?” Mike asked, “Because she’s naturally good for both of you, has a straight head on her shoulders, is witty, and is literally amazed at every new experience. She just takes it in stride and finds fun things to do.” Mike laughed, “She should honestly be you're handlers, at this point. Not Niall’s fake personal assistant, also can you tell her Jules called twice.”

“Sure.” Harry breathed, as he looked toward the woman in question. She still had the dog leashes in hand, but had slid out of her shoes, and was chasing the boys with the dogs running beside her, they were running around the pool, and laughing, giggling loudly. Louis next to him looked ready to cry, “God.” Harry breathed.

“Do you ever get turned on at domesticity and then wonder what the fook is wrong with you?” Harry looked at Louis and just beamed, “Same, love, same.”

-/-

To Louis' slight protest, Fern braided flowers and leaves into all their hair. Freddie had a ringlet crown of flowers atop his blonde head, Noah’s long lengths literally had flowers and leaves braided into them, Harry whose hair was growing out again had flowers braided into it, Louis she made a flower crown for, and then Noah and Harry had together braided flowers and leaves and some cute weeds into her long hair which was back to its aqua shade (Lottie had done it on their first night home in Doncaster, because as Blue had pointed out pink nor grey were her signature). 

They were dressed sort of alike - all at least in matching colors. Freddie and Noah looked like actual brothers, in their khakis and polos, with braces of all things, and cute little floral jackets. Somehow Fern, with her whimsical smiles had managed to blend Louis and Harry’s style together in a way that was fetching. She was wearing a Gucci crop top, that was fitted to her frame, but a pair of slick black joggers, with converse on her feet. Harry wore his usual open shirt and flare legged slacks, while Louis wore jeans and a jumper. All in shades of red and yellow.

Really, this woman. 

But the thing was, when they snapped a selfie before dinner, they looked like a well put together family. Fern was between Louis and Harry, with her arms around both Noah and Freddie, they all pulled in tight together, and they looked happy - the thing was they were happy. (Everyone liked the photo, even Bree which was alarming in it’s own right, since Blue had been the one to post it, and tag the appropriate people; the tagline read Styles and Tomlinson’s out with a bit of Blue in Rome). 

Now they are breaking all the rules, and creating a new model. 

Honestly, it had been so long since he’d been able to post anything with Louis in it, and this felt… amazing. With Louis off the label that had ruined them, Harry shivered and tried not to think about all the things that Louis had done to protect him so he could be the free brave man he was now. Fern seemed to know those things, or at least understood that Louis had been caged so that Harry could be free, and she seemed inclined to change that.

Walking towards the Trevi Fountain in the last pulls of twilight before they headed to a late desert, Louis had Freddie on his hip, the four year old tired of walking, he was holding Fern’s hand on the other side, she was holding one of Harry’s large hands in hers, and Noah was tucked under Harry’s other arm. There would no doubt be flashbulbs of this affair, but Harry was enjoying the freedom, Louis seemed to be blooming, all his hard work was clear, but more than that, he looked radiant and golden, so golden.

“We have to toss coins in.” Fern said quickly, “If you toss a coin in, you're sure to return. Of course she knew the history of almost everywhere they went - she liked research. He still wasn’t sure what tattoo she’d given Jules back in Australia, but that seemed like something between the pair of them. Actually Harry didn’t think he took enough time to just appreciate the woman who had created this future, by happy accident. “But it has to be over your shoulder.” She stopped Louis from just flinging a coin in and gave him a smile, “I mean really. You two write literal albums to each other but can’t wait five seconds for me to explain a tradition…”

Louis and Harry both flushed, but followed her orders, as did Noah, they all turned their backs to the water, and tossed a coin in, five little plunck were drowned out by the roar of the magnificent natural spring. And she was so so blue. As she looked at the water and smiled, her eyes misty with something he didn’t really understand.

-/-

Louis never thought he’d have any of this. To be completely honest he had thought he’d end up forced into a marriage with someone he didn’t love all for the sake of his career, and to see Harry be free. But leaving the Fountain behind, the noise of the water clear for several streets, he felt something else sort of roar through his veins. His words from their arrival echoed back to him - Harry was the sort of wonderful creature to fly his boyfriend and girlfriend to Rome with their children and dogs, to accidentally buy a villa because the catalyst for any future together (Fern) had just assumed they already owned the large and sprawling mansion.

Security were somewhere around, and there were tourist, and so many people flitting around, and he couldn't have been prouder, even if he thought that Freddie looked like he couldn't’ decided if he wanted to model for Vogue or play Footie. he’d actually made that snappy statement earlier when they’d gotten dressed, only to have Fern smile and say, “Why can’t he do both?” And so he’d let it fall, because she was right. He glanced at Fern who was holding Noah’s hand and Freddie’s hand ahead of them, Harry had tangled his arm around Louis the moment Freddie had asked to walk again.

“I love this.” Louis whispered, “It feels so free.”

“It’s only the start, love.” Harry offered.

Louis smiled, sadly, “It’s not going to be easy, Harold.”

Harry frowned, “I know, she told me already that things wouldn’t be watermelon fields and rainbows.” Louis giggled, “I forget when I am with you all that there are people who won’t like our love, who’ll try to push us back into the labeled boxes, but Lou that doesn’t matter, not anymore. I just want us. And more kids, can we have more kids?”

Louis laughed, “I think you have to ask the woman in the equation about kids.” Louis watched Harry as he looked ahead, Fern was twirling Freddie to a song that didn’t exist, and Noah was doing something similar to ballet moves on the cobblestones, and Louis couldn’t help but grin, “I don’t think she’ll say no.” 

Thinking about it, Louis wanted more kids too. He wanted an actual Harry baby, because as much as he believed it would look like Noah he also sort of wondered how much of Fern the child would have in it, and he wanted a child with Fern, he wanted so many things. “We could adopt too.” Harry said after a beat, Louis’ mind going back to the Comedic Relief thing they’d done in One Direction in Africa. 

“We totally should.” Louis agreed, knowing how much Fern wouldn’t mind doing either. The woman wanted them to be free and to love them. It was simple in her eyes, but the world was cruel, their fans could be cruel, and while Fern barely read the headlines sometimes Stan or Mike would force her to, so she’d know how to respond to a question that a pap might throw at her. She was good at deflecting, at not answering the questions but talking around them. She was smart on her feet, and always kind to the paps, she even offered them compliments, and took selfies with them, but she never divulge any information that would be harmful.

In short, she should probably be their handler. 

He laughed as she and the two boys started to play a game of what looked like hop-scotch but he wasn’t sure what the rules were (if there even were rules, which he doubted) but there was apparently a point system, because Fern laughed loudly and cried out, “Three points to young Mr. Tomlinson!” Even as they got closer and closer to the gelato shop.

-/-

For never having been in Rome, Fern knew a lot of things. It should bother Louis, but he found her knowledge adorable, Harry googled a fact on three different occasions and was mystified when she was right. The girl was literally a walking trove of useless information and it did something to his insides - case in point, “This is where lions were kept.” She motioned to the underground room they were in, their poor tour guide is giving her an icy glare, that she positively doesn’t notice as she continues on, “It's called a hypogeum, it held cages for leopards, bears, lions, and elephants that were used either in battles or as part of circuses and other performances. An elevator-like system of pulleys manned by slaves brought the animals up to the arena floor.” She beamed at her boys.

The tour guide threw her hands in the air, and not for the first time, as Harry giggled and Louis ducked to kiss her temple, “Did I say something?” She asked, as the guide stalked away. They’d really only needed the woman to lead them around, not talk, seeing as Fern had aptly done her research. 

“No, sweetheart, she’s just worried about an American doing her job better than her.” Louis promised as he kissed her temple, and tangled an arm around her, Freddie was on Noah’s shoulders, as Harry pushed his arm around Louis and followed the guide back out into the open air. The Colosseum opened around them, and although they had to rent all the private tours out for the day, and up their security it was worth it. 

Fern looked a little sad though, “I didn’t mean to be a know-it-all.” She crossed her arms sadly.

The tour guide stopped and looked at them, “Is not what I thought.” The woman said quickly, “To be honest, was nice to meet American with knowledge.” Fern beamed at her, “Made my job more walk and less talk. You are lovely family.” She said seriously and smiled, “Have you thought of going to Egyptian Museum in the Cortile della Pigna?”

“Oh, could we?” Fern looked at Harry who nodded, contentedness pulling at his heart.

-/-

The night Mike was watching the boys they were having a quiet night in - meaning Mike brought popcorn and candy and toys and they all planned to watch movies. 

Louis had planned this little outing, so he’d properly blindfolded both his lovers (after kissing them breathless, and having to think about Liam naked until his boner disappeared). Louis, realized somewhere along the way he’d never actually taken either of them on just a date (even his first night with Blue he’d had Steve and Stan along), and Harry - god since this whole thing started they’d had time alone, but never alone with Fern more than cuddling and kissing.

So they were going to be wooed by him tonight. His plan anyways. He was taking them to a nice dinner, nothing too fancy because he knows how Fern is about useless posh shit, although he was a little thrown about her affection for the over the top Villa, but nice enough that Harry won’t think it’s normal, then they are going to dance and flirt and maybe later tonight he’ll get them both into bed, and they’ll finally, finally, find out how their dynamic works for more than kissing.

Fern is the one who navigates that, since she can apparently multitask better than him or Harry.

Unfair really, this woman. 

The thing was, Fern had sort of researched all of Rome, and he’d lucked into finding a place she’d marked as ‘date?’ and he sort of ran with it. He read over the website again, drawn to the fact that this place was in the heart of Rome and was rumored to have a view worth dying for.

And he also got to drive, which was nice.

“Lou, where are we going?” Fern asked as he helped her into the backseat. He already had Harry tucked away in the front seat.

Louis hummed, “Food then dancing then Rome lights at night, then bed.” He ticked them off like that was completely normal.

Harry laughed, “Oi, Fern, you're going to love this, Sun here is wooing us.”

“Wooing us?” Fern hummed.

“Yes.” Louis hissed, “Blue, Haz, prepared to be wooed.”

“What is wooing?” Fern muttered, confused.

Harry laughed hard, “It’s like winning and dining, babe.”

She snorted, “Louis if you wanted to have sex all you had to do was suggest it.”

Both men snorted, Louis gave them both incredulous looks, which they couldn’t see thanks to the blindfold. Harry recovers faster than Louis, he turns in his seat, face aimed at where he thinks Fern is, “We didn’t want to rush you.”

“I have a child.” She said evenly, “I’m not a virgin. I mean, for fucksakes guys, I didn’t stop fucking people just because I had a child…” She flushed and Louis laughed as he finally recovered.

“Not what we meant, have you ever…” He frowned, “With two guys?”

Fern sighed, “Can I take this damned blindfold off?”

“Yeah.” Louis allowed, and both of them removed their blindfolds, she bent forward to lean over the middle console. 

She pushed her hair behind her ears, and frowned, “I’ve had a threesome if that’s what you were asking. I kind of assumed we’d talk about sex before sex, so I had like this whole speech - anyways, after we kissed that night in LA I had an STD test, just to be sure you know, cause Tinder dudes are fucking tools -” She paused, when neither said anything, “Anyways, no STD’s, completely clean, I had my birth control removed, because it felt like the right thing to do.” She said after a beat, “I was sort of a wild child when Noah was like three. I had that teenage stage late since I never had it with his father, and then him.” She said seriously, “So yes, I’ve been a human sandwich.” 

Harry appraised her, “I’ve never.”

“Me either.” Louis admitted.

“But you two have slept with each other?” She ventured, and they nodded, “And with women.” Another round of nods, “Well it’s just combining the two.” She said with a shrug. “I’m sure one of you likes being the top a little more than the other, and I’m sure one of you likes fucking girls a little more than the other. We just figure out our pattern, our system…” She shrugged. 

“So… what do you, erm, like?” Louis felt like an idiot as he pulled into the carpark for the restaurant. He parked the car and turned around in the seat to look at her. 

“Are you asking me how I like to be fucked?” She raised an eyebrow, amused.

Harry however, had forgotten for a moment that Fern was at her base a crass American, and that she honestly was the most open one of the three of them. He thought he was open, nope this woman took the cake, she could charm anyone into thinking she was delightfully innocent then that sweet soft voice with just a twist of a southern accent went and asked vulgar questions.

Apparently neither Louis nor Harry had an answer.

“Ohkay, babes.” She looked between them. “Let me educate you.” She wiggled her eyebrows, “I don’t mind anal or regular sex.” She folded her arms over her chest and grinned, “I don’t mind any kind of sex you could possibly imagine, I like pleasure, I like giggling and kisses, I like breathless rutting, I like moaning until I can’t talk, I’m ok with being spanked, tied up is ok, but I don’t like my eyes covered-” Louis felt like an idiot, “That night in the pool, when you had you're hand on my throat, Harold, that is sooooo yes.” 

“Do all American’s just talk about sex?” Harry finally managed.

Fern shrugged, “We sure don’t hide it.” 

Louis snorted, and then looked back at her, “So I don’t need to woo you?”

She laughed, “Honey, you already have me. I love you Lulu. I love you Gigantor, now let's get some food,” She wiggled her eyebrows, “Because I feel like we are going to need the energy.”

-/-

Of course the night they get all dressed up and go out the club he picked is having a foam night. Fern is absolutely in love with it, Harry looked a little frazzled at first, but it was fun. No one had actually noticed them - which was hilarious enough because Fern was in a mini dress, and had those flowers woven into her hair again, and Harry’s in a Gucci suit, and he’s wearing his normal clothes. The sway of the music and the blue and green foam is hilarious in that of course it’s blue and green. Fern dances with no real coordination, letting the music reverberate through her body from her soul, and Harry well, he’s a literal nightmare on the dance floor. Louis at least has some moves, however with Harry it’s more of how long can we keep this up before someone gets hurt.

Drinks have been knocked over twice as waitresses attempt to skirt around them, but fuck - they are both so goddamn happy and smiling, and suddenly Harry’s pulling him into his lap in the booth - foam is nearly to Fern’s thighs, and she’s climbing up to straddle him - fleetingly he worries about paps, but the feel of Harry’s already hard cock pressed against his arse, and the very cute arse he’s holding onto with both hands, since Fern’s still wiggling in his lap, is enough to make him forget it completely. A mouth finds his neck, and another his lips, and it's sooo good, perfect, wonderful - he needs this every single night of his life. All too soon the lips on his are pulling away, Fern’s the one he blinks into focus, her eyes are wide and now Harry’s looking at something, er rather someone. Across the room more than one person has their phones out, but the troubling part is, Eleanor is three feet from them.

Fern recovers first, climbing off Louis and shouting, “Bathroom?” Eleanor nodded, letting Fern take her hand, the pair darting through the crowd, onlookers snapping more pictures. 

Louis withered until he could hide his face in Harry’s neck, confusion and something like pain dancing across him. Why would Fern take off with her? He had no clue he’d said it out loud until Harry responded, “I think, babe, Fern is trying to do damage control, El stated they were friends, on her feed recently, and she had no ill will towards you, I had no idea she was in Rome.”

-/-

“I swear when I thought about meeting you it wasn’t like this.” Fern barely got them to the bathroom before she spoke, locked the door and looked at Eleanor, “I’m so sorry, we shouldn’t have done that in public, frankly.”

Eleanor was still studying her, “You fit with them, in a way I never could.”

The statement hung between them for a moment, “How long are you in town?”

Eleanor looked her over, “Here until next week, walking a runway, why?”

Fern gave her a smile, “Eleanor Calder did you ever love Louis? Or Harry?” The woman shook her head no, “Would you like to royally fuck with the paps?” The mischievous smile on her face must have been something Eleanor was interested in because she made a slight nod, “Why don’t we come to watch your show. To support you, as friends.”

They reached an agreement, and the two walked out of the bathroom laughing and smiling. They took about fifteen selfies together in about as many minutes, then hugged and parted ways. Fern made it back to her boys and smiled, “Eleanor invited us to watch her walk the runway.”

“Did she now?” Louis gazed at her, “I feel like you're fooking with me?”

“No but I’ll be fucking you later.” She winked at him, “Seriously, she and I talked and I think it would be best if we showed the world we are all good friends, even with your break up. I’m not saying we tell the world were besties, because my public bestie is obviously a toss up between Ni and Jules, but I am saying El did a lot of things because it was her job.”

And that was the bottom line, El had been given the job of a lifetime and people hated her.

Harry smiled, “I love you Fern, you really are too pure for this world, except you're mouth, it’s pretty filthy.”

“You kiss me anyways.” She teased, and he did just that, planted a kiss on her lips that made Louis whine, so they naturally both turned to him to kiss him, then Fern had both their hands and was hurrying them to the bar, to close their tab and head home.

-/-

Mike rolled his eyes at the three of them as they ‘snuck’ back into the Villa. “I’ll do damage control, but it was smooth of you to get Eleanor to post selfies with the tagline of besties for a decade under it…” 

Fern wasn’t listening, she pulled both Harry and Louis past him to the end of the house they hadn’t been staying in, pausing only to grab a soft purple bag, Louis raised his eyebrows, “Condoms, lube, sex things.” She shrugged and resumed tugging, until they made it to a room that was ½ floor to ceiling windows. She grinned at both boys before kicking her heels off, taking her earrings out, and climbing to the center of the bed. “So, loves…”

“I prefer to top.” Harry spat out, quickly.

Louis flushed as he said, “I like fucking girls a bit more than Harry does.”

“Well there we go.” She said with a smile. “That was easy to sort.” She laughed then, “How do you want to do this? Like we have options - three bodies could make it tricky.”

“What do you want to do?” Louis asked, clearly seeking her guidance.

“I’d like to be in the middle, feel you both.” She said seriously, looking between them, “But we can negotiate.” 

Harry had been silent, “I want to…” He trailed off, “I would like to please…”

She cocked her head to the side, “Sweetheart?”

Harry looked at Louis for help, “How many times can you go in one night?”

She smiled mischievously at them, “I’m good for about five…” They shared a look, apparently she was going to be ridiculous in every aspect of their lives (although she let Harry pick flowers and Louis pick beers, actually she defaulted to them a lot more than either realized). “I think I understand, you each want to fuck-”

“Make love!” Harry corrected.

“Excuse me, Harold.” She teased, “You both want to make love to me, presumably at the same time, then switch positions so you can both feel the difference?” She looked between them, because honestly how were two sex-gods such as themselves having this much of a problem telling her they both wanted to try anal and normal sex with her.

“Can you do that?” Louis’ eyes widened, “Take both of us at the same time.”

She blinked, “That wasn’t the question I expected, but yeah.” She said seriously.

Harry grinned, “Thank fuck!” And dove at the bed, tackling her, kicking his shoes off when he landed, Louis toed out of his shoes, and climbed up the bed, grinning at them both like they were mad.It was a dance, uncoordinated and hilarious, as the three tried to rid themselves of clothes as quickly as humanly possible, condoms forgotten by the door but the strawberry flavored lube tucked onto the nightstand. 

-/-

Mike’s knowing looks were kinder than Stan’s brass assumptions. It lasted for five seconds, “As your friend I am so glad the three of you are finally, erm, together all the way.” Then he looked at Harry, “You however, as your manager I am so pissed at you.” He wagged his finger at them, “And Stan - Stan in on his way here.”

“Why?” Louis wondered, curious.

Fern caught up the fastest, “Oh fuck, the pictures from before El and I talked!” 

Mike looked at her for a moment, “This one is the only one of you I like. Blue sweetheart, come here.” She stood up and followed him out of the room. “I need you to do some damage control. I need you to put the world at peace for a bit, just a bit.” She nodded at him, “Send a tweet with you, Freddie and Noah by the pool. Or reply to one of the pictures tonight, with something like Lou lost a dare…” She took her phone and headed to the boys who were both ready to swim but playing on Noah’s switch.

“Hi mum.” Noah offered.

“Boo!” Freddie grinned, wide.

“Hi babes.” She kissed their heads, “I’m going to go on the balcony real quick, ok. Then I’ll take you to the pool.” She slid out and felt tears in her eyes even as she found the tweet, and retweeted it with the tagline  _ When Tommo thought he could outdrink me! Niall I won again, our championship reign continues! Also, these two idiots lost a bet, and this is how I get them back for all those years of throwing water at me! REVENGE! Xx  _

Thankful for Niall who instantly responded:  _ You made us proud Bluebell. Also, go on you for making this photo even happen - you promised them you’d get the last laugh. _

Eleanor was the next to retweet:  _ When you watch your best girl friend of a decade out drink two grown ass men, do a flaming shot - and beat them in a lyric bet! Couldn’t stop laughing as we ran to the girls loo. _ She shared a picture of them giggling in the bathroom.

Fern turned her phone off and just stood there for a moment. She didn’t mind the lies, she was frankly amazed that Eleanor had popped in to help. No doubt setting the internet analize again. 

Mike knocked on the door before coming out. “It won’t always be like this, you three have something special, we just need to get some more things situated before the world ready for it.”

“Thanks, Mike.” She beamed at him, “Is Stan mad at me?”

“Stan’s mad at everyone.” Mike admitted, “Louis normally doesn’t travel without him.”

She looked at Mike for a long moment, “You're good for Harry, think you could be my person too?” She blinked up at him so innocently, “Manager or whatever.”

Finally he nodded, “I’ll see what I can do, honey, now go get you're mens and kids cause they all headed for the pool.” The dogs were too, but he wasn’t going to comment on that. Most of the time when they traveled the pups spent their time with him or Stan, or security. They were all three sharing their own room - that had a bed for each dog in it on this trip, Mike still hadn’t found the time to tell Harry that he’d successfully bought the Villa, but whatever. 

-/-

Stan wasn’t sure how she did it. Blue - Fern - whatever the fuck they were calling her these days. She had the world literally eating out of the palm of her hand, at all times. Take inappropriate pictures, call it a dare, get the ex-girlfriend-beard-contractually obligated Eleanor to lie for you… and Niall! How had she won them all over so quickly, he meant to ask her, but instead she pulled him into the pool clothes and all.

-/-

Louis had watched her unpack her life and settle into his house, she and Harry had done a lot of ordering while they were in Rome, much to Oli’s irritation. Oli who lived in his guesthouse, free. Oli who now was pretty much helping her decorate and organize the house to her whims (and Harry’s by proxy). Bree had picked Freddie up from them the day after they got back from Rome (they had watched El do her fashion show and only gotten in trouble twice for cheering). Fern, the wonderful human she was, had even brought Bree back some things from Rome, and the two women seemed to get on, even taking a picture together with the boys.

Louis had to work, so he was going to be out of the house for a whole week - he felt bad about leaving her to her own devices for a week in a new country that she’d only spent about 12 days in before. But she brushed him off, and asked, “Can Jules come and stay with me?” He agreed, quickly. And only realized belatedly that Jules was also American and most certainly wouldn’t be any better at navigating, so he was trusting Oli. He had to spend a week doing some talk shows around London - one of which was a Radio One interview with Grimmy that he wasn’t even remotely in the mood to do.

Then the day after he got back they had to head to Leeds, so having Jules there actually made some sense, and Bree promised to help Fern if she needed anything, plus Lottie was a ring away, and… he was worrying too much about leaving her alone. “I hate leaving you.”

“I’ll be fine, Lou.” She kissed his nose, as they laid in bed the night before Mike was taking him to London, “Honest, I probably won’t even leave.” She vowed easily enough. “Just going to adjust to this monster of a house, get Noah settled, and spend some time with Jules. She has a song she’s working on and wants another female voice on plus I’ve got to learn Niall’s song.” 

Louis curled around her and kissed her head, “I love that you're so brave.”

“Me?” She whispered.

“You’ve stepped into the starlight, and taken everything so well. I know how much it must be hurting to not be allowed to publicly be us yet, but it’s going to happen soon. And we’ve got loads of stuff done for the One Direction thing.” And that was another reason for the trip to London, he had to get stuff signed with his management (Stan as well) for him to be allowed to take a year from his solo career to jump headfirst back into a boy band, and sing all over the world for their short reunion tour. He had a feeling once they got back together, though they wouldn’t break up again. 

Sure they’d do solo things, but they’d still be One Direction.

Maybe they never really let themselves realize they’d always been One Direction.

“Babe you're thinking loudly.” She murmured, “And the only thing that worries me, currently is that you think Doncaster is going to eat me while you're gone.” He held her a little tighter and kissed her shoulder. Noah climbed in bed with them some time after that, and Louis felt his heart ache for both Harry and Freddie. He tumbled into sleep soon after he realized that soon both of their missing family members would be back.

Sunlight was his enemy - he felt that way a lot. 

His alarm was going off but thankfully neither Fern nor Noah had woken up to it. He smiled warmly at them, as he climbed out of bed, careful not to wake them. He tiptoed to shower, and made sure the surprise he’d talked Stan into organizing was down stairs - the kitchen was overflowing with flowers for her, and there was a gift box for Noah in the center (he’d gotten the kid his own football and a ticket to play on the Rover’s junior teams if he wanted it). There was also a velvet box in the middle of the flowers - something he and Harry had picked for Fern. It was a promise ring, with H&L formed by the band itself, and it was golden with emeralds and sapphires sprinkled throughout it. 

He grabbed his bags as he looked in on them one last time, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Fern grumbled and she smiled as he headed out to meet Stan - who was already leaning against the side of the car, curious. 

-/-

Rationally he knew he was a lovesick puppy. It was unreasonable for anyone who knew Harry to expect him to be anything other than that when Louis was doing something amazing. OR Fern for that matter. To be honest Harry was a little worried about Louis’ interview with Nick today, while he and Nick got on mostly fine, Louis had never been a fan, and he wasn’t sure what Fern’s thoughts were on the man, or if she even knew he existed. Mitch and Sarah were both giving him long glances, “You ok there, Harry?” Mitch finally asked, as Harry tapped his fingers on the table in the tour bus.

“I’m…” He paused, “Nervous for Louis?”

“Fern said he’d practiced all day yesterday.” Sarah offered, and yes, Fern had already called him twice asking him what something meant in proper English - and the little American was seriously too cute. He, like Louis, didn’t like the thought of her being alone in a new country. But once he found out that Gemma, Lottie and Jules were going to spend the week with her he felt a little better. Maya and Gigi had probably been invited, but…

Something still felt wrong. “I don’t like being away from her or him.”

“That’s understandable.” Mitch offered, “I hate being away from Sarah.”

Harry nodded, “I’ve known what it’s like to miss Louis, you know, but missing Fern. Missing Noah and Freddie, that’s…” He trailed off. “I’m adjusting.”

“You've a family now.” Sarah bumped shoulders with him. He had a show to do in about an hour, but he was hoping to catch some of the interview, that didn’t happen though.

-/-

“Where are you even?” Julia shouted, as she climbed into the sprawling house in Doncaster.

“Kitchen.” Fern shouted back.

“Holy shit are you still unpacking?” Julia asked as she finally found her.

Lottie had arrived last night with Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest and Doris - and surprisingly Dan. They were in the back yard with Noah at the moment, Oli and Dan putting together a new swing set that Harry had apparently ordered. Gemma was going to be there later in the day.

“Sort of?” She shrugged, “Lots arrived last night with the kids and Dan and it was a lot without Louis, but I think they like me?” She frowned, “Anne might be coming with Gemma, and Bree mentioned dropping Freddie off tomorrow, which is odd because she only had him like the last two days, but she was adamant that she was fine with him being here to see his aunts and uncle and Dan.”

Julia sighed, “Wow, hon.” And hugged her, and really Fern lived for Julia’s hugs. “How are we going to get anything done?”

“I told them I had to record with you tonight and tomorrow.” She offered quickly, “Anne says she can keep an eye on Noah, as his grandma, and you know.” She shrugged. “Is Niall doing ok?”

“You mean after he fell off stage?” Julia giggled a little, “He is fine.”

“Wanna help me unpack the kitchen?” She asked softly.

Julia nodded and moved to help, “Wait, didn’t Louis already live here?”

“Harry sort of decided to replace almost everything because of Eleanor? So there are boxes in the garage to burn and break…” She didn’t look ashamed at all.

“I have no clue how you rubbed American Girlfriend Revenge into him, but good on you.” She bumped shoulders with Fern, “Are we tuning in for Lou’s interview?” The look Fern shot her made her laugh, “Right why did I even ask? Are Gigi and Maya coming over?”

“Maya is in Germany and Gigi is in New York.” Fern called from the adjoining room. 

Julia smiled, “That’s probably for the best, they fluster y-”

“What is this?” Fern asked, as she nodded to the box Julia had brought in alongside her luggage. Julia shrugged, “Did you get me a housewarming gift?” Julia rolled her eyes. “What the heck is this?”

Julia walked over to her, “I got you some clothes that are actually your style, not Harold’s vision of you, not the runway girl's idea… just shit I saw and thought you’d like. I also packed a really nice blender in there, like sort of?”

Fern laughed, hard, “I love you, idiot.”

“Bitch.” Julia shook a spoon at her, and the pair giggled.

-/-

Louis disliked Nick. 

But he also knew how to fake it until he made it.

So of course he started with “Morning Louis! How are you?” 

“Great, mate, you?” And he dropped into the chair and made a grab for the headphones.

“We aren’t on air yet.” Nick offered, solemnly, “I know we don’t get on, and I’ve got more black listed questions than anything, what are we doing here?”

Louis sighed, pinched his nose, “Uh, how about you just ask me how I am, and I’ll give it a go?”

Yeah, maybe Nick didn’t suck.

Nick counted him down, “Good morning, with me is none other than Louis Tomlinson!” He hit a button to make sound effects, “I feel like we haven’t seen each other in forever.”

“No, mate we haven’t. Glad to be here.” He managed, and smiled.

“So, what is going on in the life of Louis Tomlinson?” Nick asked, and waited.

Louis cleared his throat, “A lot, actually. I’m finishing up my first solo tour soon. I reconnected with a teenage dream of mine, Blue. I’m getting to see Freddie more. I’m spending time with me boys - and I think we know which boys I’m talking about but if you don’t - Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harold.” He said evenly, “I’m spending time with Harry’s son Noah, which is also pretty sweet. He’s an amazing kid, and I regret how that situation was handled back then, but… it’s over now.” He paused, and looked thoughtful, “We - Blue, Freddie, Noah and I - just got back from Rome.”

“That’s exciting. I wanted to talk to you a little about your relationship with Blue, since you brought it up.” Nick smiled, and Louis laughed, because honestly why was he here again?, “You two are quite close, she’s Niall’s personal assistant but she seems to be with you quite a bit. What exactly is your relationship?”

“I think she said it best, my relationship with her is about the same as my relationship with Harry.” He let that sit between them for a moment, Nick’s eyes went huge at the statement. “Uhm, she’s Niall’s Personal Assistant for a job coming up, which I can’t get into, but she’s learning how to be a Handler. And in this business that is literally one of the most important jobs.”

“How old is Freddie now? Noah? Did they like Rome?” Nick asked, and fiddled with his chair.

“Rome was amazing - we stayed at a Villa that Harry now owns.” He offered, “Freddie is going on five, but Noah just turned ten, right before Blue shoved her way back into our lives.” He added, “We saw a lot of fountains, went to an Egyptian Museum, had a crazy night out at a foam rave, and we went to a fashion show.”

Nick smiled, “So you and Eleanor broke it off on good terms?”

“El will always have a special place in my heart, and in I think every band member's heart. She always got on well with Blue, so when Blue came back that was someone that she really wanted to see again, and we ended up meeting up at the foam club, and then going to watch her walk the runway - we actually got shushed twice, me and Blue, for cheering when she was turning.” Louis offered, which made him and Nick laugh.

“Alright, alright, so I have to ask, all this time you're spending with the lads from 1D, does that mean what I think it means?” Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

“That the five of us are still really good friends, and most of us have kids we like to get together with?” Louis sassed, “Even if that were something I could talk about, I wouldn’t do it without them. Also, I’ve egged Niall and Liam’s houses for this very sort of thing.” 

“That was a serious threat?” Nick asked, abased.

“Yeah, me mates Oli and Stan helped me egg Liams. And then we t-p’d and egged Nialls.” Louis said with a smile, “I’ve pictures on me phone to tweet later today.” 

“I hate to ask, but you and Zayn sort of…” He trailed off.

Louis nodded, “I’ve said it in interviews before, me mum was the one to get me to reach back out to Zayn, and I understand sort of where he was coming from when he left us. It just hurt, and he made some missteps here and there, he’s actually an amazing da, and I don’t think I would have been able to enjoy seeing him again, with the lads if we wouldn’t have also had Blue.”

“We are going to take a quick break, and when we get back I’d like to talk a little more about your family AND the new music that you’ve teased.” Nick signaled they were off air. “Is there anything you’d like to talk about? Seriously?”

Louis fiddled for a moment, “I think about LA, like when Lottie came to see Blue would be good. And then I have a couple of texts this morning from Blue about my younger siblings and my step-dad we can share, since they are all together.” Louis offered.

Nick nodded, “What song do you want to play?”

Louis grinned, “Wanna help me leak something?”

Nick’s eyes widened, “What?”

“It’s going to get me in trouble with Blue - but I already got the OK from Julia Michaels to play it on the radio today, it’s a… song that Blue actually wrote and Julia is her backup vocal on it. My voice is in it, and so is Niall’s and Harry’s.” He added quickly. 

“Niall and Harry are ok with that?” Nick asked, curious.

“Yeah, we are trying to prove to Blue that she can sing.” He added, seriously.

Nick counted them back in, even as Louis handed over the sound. “Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen of all ages, I’m here with Louis Tomlinson talking about life, music, and anything we feel like! We just talked a little about Zayn, I was hoping you could tell me a little bit about Blue and you're family…”

“Blue and Lottie are close, they did this blog thing together with Gemma, Gigi, and Maya when we were all on vacation in LA.” Louis explained.

“Thousands of Directoners just died, knowing that you were all together in LA, when was that?”

“About a month and a half ago.” Louis admitted, “There are a lot of people who now can share some selfies.” He laughed, seriously, “But really… I’m working on some new music, almost constantly. I’m always writing, and I spend a lot of time trying to stay out of headlines, but here lately…”

Nick laughed, “You seem to always be making them.” 

“Right-o.” Louis nodded, his pocket vibrated and he pulled his phone out.

“We are being ignored, for a text message.” Nick informed the radio listeners.

  
  


Louis laughed, “Actually it’s a group text, but Blue just sent me the following sentence -  _ Julia told me you're plans, ruuuude, Lulu, I love you anyway. _ ...”

Nick giggled, “So Julia is?”

“Julia Michaels, I thought you were reading those headlines, mate. She’s been such a great friend to Blue, since Nialler introduced them, he’s such a great lad, and he’s good at bringing people together.” He smiled, warmly, “But yeah, I brought you a song this morning, that hasn’t been heard anywhere, and is freshly recorded.”

“Tell me about it.” Nick sort of demanded.

“Right, so we were in Australia, no I won’t tell you when, check the tabloids for that.” Louis smarted, “We were hanging out at a holiday house and Blue wrote a song. Actually she’s written a handful before, but this one - it was just amazing. That’s not the one I’m sharing, though. The one I’m sharing she penned as a follow up to the original one, and it features vocals from Julia Michaels, myself, Harry Styles, and Niall Horan.” He explained, “We all really liked the sounds and the message, and it’s a song that I think people will really enjoy. Blue has a unique voice, it’s innocent and captivating, and I don’t think she sounds like anyone else on the airwaves.”

“Wow, heavy compliments.” Nick was plugging the zip drive in. “What’s it called?”

“Come Clean.” Louis grinned.

Nick hit the keys, and the music started - it sounded so reminiscent of the early 2000s, a combination of punk and pop that was perfect back then, and aligned so naturally to who Fern was. He couldn’t help but smiled as he heard the lyrics wash over him. Fern started the track off, and then Julia met her for the pre chorus, for the actual chorus all five of them blended together, then the second verse Harry and Louis split, and it was so much like a One Direction song it made him crack up internally. 

_ Fern:  _

_ Let's go back _

_ Back to the beginning _

_ Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned _

_ 'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect _

_ Trying to fit a square into a circle _

_ Was no lie _

_ I defy _

_ Fern & Julia: _

_ Let the rain fall down _

_ And wake my dreams _

_ Let it wash away _

_ My sanity _

_ Fern,Julia, Niall, Harry, & Louis: _

_ 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder _

_ I wanna scream _

_ Let the rain fall down _

_ I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean _

_ Louis: _

_ I'm shedding _

_ Shedding every color _

_ Trying to find a pigment of truth _

_ Beneath my skin _

_ Harry: _

_ 'Cause different _

_ Doesn't feel so different _

_ And going out is better _

_ Then always staying in _

_ Feel the wind _

_ Fern & Julia: _

_ Let the rain fall down _

_ And wake my dreams _

_ Let it wash away _

_ My sanity _

_ Fern,Julia, Niall, Harry, & Louis: _

_ 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder _

_ I wanna scream _

_ Let the rain fall down _

_ I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean _

_ Niall: _

_ I'm coming clean _

_ Let the rain fall _

_ Let the rain fall _

_ I'm coming clean _

_ Fern & Julia: _

_ Let the rain fall down _

_ And wake my dreams _

_ Let it wash away _

_ My sanity _

_ Fern,Julia, Niall, Harry, & Louis: _

_ 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder _

_ I wanna scream _

_ Let the rain fall down _

_ I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean _

_ Louis & Harry: _

_ Let's go back _

_ Back to the beginning _

When the track stopped, Nick was grinning, “That was…”

Louis nodded, “She’s fantastic, isn’t she?”

“I was going to say that would be one hell of a first single if she wanted to put it out.” Nick admitted, “I was worried that the four big name artists would overshadow her vocals, but she… you were right, she sort of has her own sound, and it blends well enough with all of you. Don’t take this wrong but I’d kind of like to hear her sing with either Liam or Zayn, maybe she could be that sixth member you guys always used to joke about.”

Louis laughed, “I don’t know if she’d like singing our stuff. She was actually never really that big of a fan.” 

“How did you guys meet her then?” Nick wondered aloud.

“Her parents were sort of bopping around America, they are pretty cool hippies, or gypsies, depends on what you want to call them, but at the time their path sort of overlapped the path we were on on tour, and we kept running into each other in odd places - like rest stops, and tourist attractions, I was the one who actually invited her to a show, and she had a blast - didn’t like our music, but liked the fun of it, and after that it was set in stone.” He said seriously, “I think realistically the only music of ours she liked a lot was the vulnerable and honest stuff. She could always tell who wrote what on a lyric.”

“So what is her favorite song?” Nick asked.

“For One Direction?” Louis raised an eyebrow as Nick nodded, “Uhm she really likes Diana and No Control.” He grinned a little, “Her favorite Harry Styles song is Two Ghost, her favorite Niall Horan song is No Judgment, her favorite Liam Payne song is Bedroom Floor, her favorite Zayn Malik song is Good Years.”

“And what is her favorite Louis Tomlinson song?” Nick teased.

Louis laughed, “She likes Habit and Walls a lot.” He admitted. “But I’ve heard her jamming to Kill My Mind, and Back to You. She gives the boys shit because she likes my songs more, you think I’m joking but I’m not. Blue doesn’t understand the differences between songwriters, but she’s something called a Lyricist. She can pour out the words to a song, but she doesn’t… really get how to write the music. I’m like that too, so we put a lot, a lot into the lyrics, the nuances, the meanings, how we want them to hit, and she looks at songs like that.”

Nick nodded, “I find it amazing to see you talk about her, but I want to talk about Harry Styles a little bit, for a long time you two weren’t seen out and about together.”

“We are best friends, I can’t imagine my life without him in it.” Louis explained, eyes swimming with tears, “It got difficult in One Direction, there was a lot of hype around us, and our relationship, and our management at the time didn’t want that to take the focus away from the band itself, so we were encouraged to separate and not interact as often, so to the fans it looked like we were getting distant, but it wasn’t…” He shrugged, “It wasn’t worth it you know?”

Nick sighed, “I always wondered about that.”

“About?” Louis asked.

“Why you went from being so close to strangers on stage, basically, after you performed at G-A-Y.” Nick admitted, “You had all been drinking right? You’ve admitted that and so have the other boys, but you were the one that got in trouble? Right?”

Louis frowned, “I had to go to LA and talk to our formal management at the time, yeah.” He admitted, “I was the oldest, and should have been more serious about it.” He said after a beat. “Liam didn’t drink and he was probably the only one of us who remembered to sing all his parts.” Louis smiled a little bit, “But I wouldn’t change that performance for the world. We had a food fight on stage, and Harry fell in cake…” His voice trailed off.

Nick gave him a serious look, “A lot of you're fans thought there would be a big announcement in June.” Louis gazed at him, this man was alluding to shit, and he wasn’t wrong.

Louis cleared his throat, “Sometimes things happen late, better late than never, right?” He teased, then his phone rang, “My phone, sorry mate, hold on.” He pulled his headset off and rolled backward, he put it to his ear, “Yeah, no that means someone you do not like, ok.” Then he looked at Nick, “Sorry, mate.” He said as he rolled back, “Blue is American and sometimes our slang confuses her.” He explained. 

“What was she asking about?” Nick wondered.

Louis grinned, “Pal, when we call someone pal in Yorkshire it’s someone you don’t like.” He grinned, “Oli called someone a pal and the bloke got all grump about it and she was confused.”

“I forget that Yorkshire has its own language.” Nick said with a chuckle.

Louis laughed, “So does the American South, I’m always amazed by what comes out of her mouth, terms of endearment and stuff.” They played a couple of Louis ‘favorite’ songs then shook hands goodbye, and it wasn’t the worst interview he’d ever had with Grimmy. 

**-**


	4. ..we made it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, I own nothing.

**_Home is where the heart is..._ **

When Louis made it home he let himself in late. His flight had been late and he hadn’t wanted to call and wake her up. He rubbed all three dogs down as he let himself in, Bruce and Cliff wagging their whole bodies as Kleto ran between their legs, his ears flopping. He locked the door behind him and keyed on the security system. Tugging off his jacket, shoes and eventually sliding out his jeans, he made his way to the master bedroom. 

He peaked in and smiled, Fern was laying on her side, with Freddie in her arms and Noah curled to her back. The moonlight from the window spread over her, spilling soft blue on her shoulder, he could make out a spaghetti strap, her blue hair a mess on the pillow. He pulled his shirt over his head, and climbed in next to her. “Lou?” She whispered. 

“Yeah babe. I’m here.” He kissed her shoulder and tucked closer to her. She tilted her face to grin at him, he kissed her cheek. 

She flexed her fingers, then rubbed her hand across his jaw before curling back into the covers. She had new ink across her fingers. While she drifted off he studied her fingers. They read Hopeless Romantic. The ‘o’ in Romantic was shaped in a heart. He smiled as he kissed her shoulder, again and drifted to sleep. 

-/-

_ Leeds, England _

  * _Leeds is a city in the northern English county of Yorkshire. On the south bank of the River Aire, the Royal Armouries houses the national collection of arms and artillery. Across the river, the redeveloped industrial area around Call Lane is famed for bars and live music venues under converted railway arches. Leeds Kirkgate Market features hundreds of indoor and outdoor stalls._



The Leeds trip was different from the others. They were driving down the morning of Niall’s concert, and would be in a rush (hectic and crazy) to get everything squared away before they finished his concert. Fern had to slide out around lunchtime, she took Julia with her, to secure their holiday house. Julia had never actually watched her work, so this was interesting in its own right. They were taking the rental from the small venue that Niall had chosen to the rental property for Fern to sign some paperwork.

“You're getting good at singing.” Julia teased.

“Thanks, my dream is to be as good as you.” Fern sassed back, making Julia laugh.

The House was situated in a small village with a lovely local traditional pub, a small supermarket, fish and chip shop and Indian restaurant. It was close to the city center, which rocked, but it was understated and had only been picked because Fern knew for sure Gigi and Maya weren’t coming (she adored them but they tended to be more high maintenance).

“Seriously, if they don’t hire you as a handler, I am.” Julia gushed, “This place is perfect, and it’s high stone fenced in…” She was already wandering around, as Fern met with the owner, promising no ‘rock star’ shenanigans would be played out, and grinning as the woman seemed to believe her. “Honest to - oh, where’d she go?” Julia looked around.

“I already signed paperwork and got her to sign the NDA so, here’s your key.” She handed Julia a key to the house, and tucked her own into her pocket, “Ready to lug the things we already have inside?” Julia frowned but they hurried to square away Louis, Julia’s, Fern’s, Noah’s and Freddie’s travel bags, as well as a duffel that Niall had packed from his tour bus. 

Harry, Liam, and Zayn were arriving within the next couple hours, and would be in the VIP box. Niall planned to bring his ‘special guest’ out on stage for the last five songs. He and Louis were going to sing _ Little Black Dress _ , then he and Julia would sing  _ What A Time _ , then Fern with both Noah and Freddie would join the stage to perform  _ No Judgement _ , then he wanted to do  _ Act My Age _ and  _ Everything About You _ . Julia and Fern had learned the later two completely because he had asked them to. Louis would help sing both AMA & EAY. 

Basically they were riling the fans up  _ again _ . 

-/-

“Alright!” Niall shouted to the fans before him. “I might have a wee bit of a surprise for you.” They went wild, “I don’t know if you know this or not, but I was in One Direction.” They screamed, hands in the air, “And one of me best mates is here, and offered to come help me with a song.” He had to wait for the crowd to calm down, then he smiled, “I think you might know him, his name is…” He drew the pause out, making the three in the VIP box laugh, “LOUIS TOMLINSON!” 

Harry grinned as Louis took the stage in a sprint of sorts, he and Niall hugged, and Louis looked at the crowd, “Nice lot you’ve got here.”

“We try.” Niall sassed, and they both laughed, “I thought we’d do a song.”

  
  


Louis quirked a smile, “Really, I thought you just wanted to drag me out here to be pretty…”

The chords to  _ Little Black Dress _ started, and Zayn whoooooooooped from his position, grinning madly, and bumping hard into Liam, who had to catch Zayn. The pair shared a look, and suddenly Harry felt bad, as much as he and Louis had been desperately in love, and trying to stay afloat - Zayn and Liam had been something too. He wondered if they’d sorted it out, maybe Fern could help them, too.

He didn’t mean to watch, but Liam held Zayn’s hand for just a little too long, and Zayn flushed. 

Nope - not going to read into any of that. 

“And I have another surprise!” Niall shouted, arm around Louis.

“Man, who could it be?” Louis wondered as Niall giggled, “JULIA MICHAELS!

Julia walked out with a grin and waved at the crowd, “Hi, guys.” She hugged them both, “Fancy meeting you here.” She bumped shoulders with Louis, who beamed at her.

“We should totally take her on tour with us.” Liam declared, as he peered down at Julia.

Harry was inclined to agree, “Then we’d have to get Gigi and Maya along…”

“Not if Jules was our opening act.” Zayn interjected. Before Harry could point out that that probably was a horrible idea, both Niall and Julie were engrossed in their song, and he was blown away by the fondness the two shared on stage. He smiled at Louis who was watching on stage, and humming along, giving a couple of background vocals every once in a while, when they wrapped up Julia hugged Niall again.

“I hope you don’t mind but I brought some friends.” She said seriously.

“What?” Louis gasped, “Who?”

Harry felt his breath catch as he heard Freddie, “Da!” Louis whirled to see Fern making her way out onto stage, in a pair of jeans and a Harry Styles Fine Line t-shirt. Freddie was holding her mic, as Noah was holding a box of legos (huge legos), and making their way to front and center.

“Blue!” Niall squealed, just as Louis said, “Babe!” And the pair tried to hug her at the same time.

Louis gave up after a second, since Niall had her tight in a hold, and whisked his son away, “Hi Freddie, can you say hi to everyone?” He had noise canceling headphones on, but waved, always smiling, “Noah?”

“Hi Tommo.” Noah hugged him around his middle then waved to the fans.

“So, Jules.” Niall had finally let go of Fern, Louis darted in to kiss her. “So, Jules.” Niall started again as the crowd did something at the sight of Louis and Fern locking lips, in the VIP box it made Harry’s knees go weak. “You brought Fern Marigold, Noah Styles, and Freddie Tomlinson?”

“I did.” She grinned, and added, “And legos!” She motioned for Freddie and Noah to join her back a little from center stage to play with the legos.

Niall laughed, “Well, alright then. Blue would you like to sing a song with me?”

“Of course, which one Nialler?” Louis kissed her temple and headed to join Julia and the boys.

“How about  _ No Judgement _ ?” Niall suggested even as the song started.

Harry, Zayn and Liam were blown away at how well she sounded next to Niall. “New plan!” Liam declared, arms around them both, “That is the sixth member of One Direction, no doubt!”

“Har Har!” Zayn cried out, “She’s perfect.”

Harry beamed, “She sure is, I’m going to marry her and Lou someday.”

“That’s still bigomy…” Liam murmured, but Zayn elbowed him, Harry didn’t hear or see because he’d pressed forward to watch eagerly.

They hadn’t expected it when the chords of  _ Act My Age _ started, with both Noah and Freddie holding mics, they all did the jig which made Liam burst with laughter. Fern seamlessly handed Harry’s solos, Julia took on Liam’s, and the pair blended together for Zayn’s. “She can get high!” Harry exploded with energy, “Lord I love it!” Harry couldn’t stop the smile as even Freddie hopped for the kick that Niall was famous for. Noah was singing along where he could, and Freddie knew a couple lines. 

Julia started the next song, switching out girl for babe, and Harry couldn’t stop the smile as _ Everything About You _ started. Harry screamed out loud when Fern did his part, and Louis touched her cheek as he sang, and it melted him, as they jumped into the chorus, Noah singing and Freddie giggling into his mic as Fern scooped him up to jump with him in her arms.

If Niall’s fans were confused, Harry couldn't tell.

When it was time for Zayn’s part Louis and Jules stepped back letting Niall and Fern harmonize it, and Zayn screamed, “She can do my notes!” Liam had to laugh hysterically next to him, grabbing his shoulders to keep him from climbing over the VIP railing, and Harry was nearly screaming too, this was amazing. 

Harry, Liam and Zayn launched into eachothers arms, holding tight and jumping up and down. 

Humbled and in love, Harry couldn’t help but laugh, because of course Fern would come with pipes like no other, and a heart of gold. She was the balance that they needed - and perfect.

“Can I…?” Fern asked, and the VIP box was suddenly looking down at her in awe. “I, uhm…”

The crowd was looking a little harsh, so Louis took the opportunity, “A long time ago this sweet creature wrote a song, for the father of her child, and for me.” He said seriously, “And we’ve never recorded it, because of what it meant…” He stepped closer, “And Niall helped with the composure, so…”

Niall cleared his throat, “This is a bonus song, and it’s already trademarked! So don’t think about stealing it.” Jules appeared then, and set a stool down, Louis picked Fern up and sat her on it, as Niall joined her on another stool, and nodded at her, “Go on, baby.”

“I first feel honored to sing this at all.” She breathed and looked out at them, “And I know Niall fans are the sweetest, easiest going, so we thought we’d try it out for you.” She gazed at Louis, “So this is… Miss You So Much.”

Zayn whined, “I think Louis just lied.”

“I know he did.” Liam admitted, “I had it trademarked.” Harry looked at him as Niall’s guitar sounded off, “She wrote it about you and Louis.”

Harry turned his attention back to her, heart racing, as she bravely started to sing, “She’s getting stronger on the mic.” He whispered, “I think she can do it.” 

“You mean the thing you and Lou talked about-” Harry clapped a hand over Zayn’s mouth, as Fern’s innocent tenor started.

_ “They say love can drive you crazy, my dear, I wanna trap you in a locket or in my pocket, So I can keep you near, You know I'd never hurt you if you fal _ l-” Her voice broke a little but she kept going, “ _ I'll pick you up and I'll drink your tears, But how do I miss you so much, When you're right here? _ ” Harry felt tears in his eyes, Louis on stage didn’t look much better, he wondered if he’d ever even heard the song, “ _ They say good things come to those who wait, I'm counting in light years, And I'd physically live without you, but I don't want to, Death's never been my fear-” _

She took a deep breath, and Julia squeezed her around her middle, “ _ You can take my blood, take my bones, My heart is yours, I volunteer, But how do I miss you so much, When you're right here? _ ” Her gaze snapped up to the VIP box, and Harry was openly crying now, so was Louis, “ _ When you look up at a rainbow, Do you ever wonder? what's really waiting at the end _ ?” She exhaled shakily but smiled at the crowd that had gone largely silent.  _ “I don't want no gold, nothing’s more than you, The amount is hard to even comprehend, there's nothing I can do, I've lost control, Something we hold on to so dear _ -” Niall had to shake his head, to dislodge tears, Louis had picked up Freddie and Noah was hugging him, “ _ But how do I miss you so much, When you're right here? And how at this optimal time did you just appear? Everyone under their guard is so full of shit, But you're just so sheer, You're my God, you’re my faith, On my knees, I look at you and I revere, But how do I miss you so much, When you're right here? _ ” 

There was a pause heavy with emotion as Niall played, “ _ When you look up at the cosmos, Do you ever wonder if there's really even an end? It might go on forever, It might go on forever, like my love for you, An amount that's hard to even comprehend, I won’t waste my time with wonder, in apprehension, or livin' life in fear, But how can I miss you so much when you're right here? _ ” Her voice broke again, she let out an exhale that was shaky and full of pain, and Harry felt it in the VIP box, on the mega screen even Louis looked wrecked. Liam and Zayn had both stopped trying to move Harry’s hands from their mouths and just hugging him tight, wrapped around him where he looked poised to fall apart, burst at the seams. “ _ You're my God, you're my faith, On my knees, I look at you and I revere, You can take my blood, take my bones, My heart is yours, I volunteer, But how can I miss you so much when you're right here? But how can I miss you so much when you're right here? _ ” The screen caught her tears, and Louis was moving, hitting the mic to pull her into a tight kiss.

“Louis hadn’t heard it.” Julia explained to the crowd, humbly wiping her own eyes. “Holy shit, Bluebell.” Jules hugged her around her and Louis’ kiss, and it took everything in Harry’s body not to dart down there, management and rules be damned, to hold both of his lovers. 

Niall cleared his throat, “I think Blue might have a place in the stars, what about you?” The fans screamed so loud it couldn’t be helped, the whole place reverberated and for a moment just a tiny one it felt like the stadiums used to, and all five of the lads from One Direction felt home.

-/-

Harry didn’t wait for the VIP box to completely open, before dragging Fern into a fierce kiss, then pulling Louis in for one too. “I’d never heard it.” Liam sounded behind them, “Only read it, sweetheart. How can you put that much pain and love and devotion and heartbreak into your voice?” Liam begged to know. 

Niall on the other hand shook his head, “That’s the first time she’s made it all the way through.”

Julia nodded, firmly, Freddie and Noah holding her hands, Harry moved to bring the boys into the hug and he couldn’t let them go - not now, this was his family, and he needed them, god he loved them. Zayn was the one who finally cleared his throat, “I understand that was some loud declarations of love, and I’m super happy that this is us now but I’m also fucking hungry.” Liam elbowed him hard, and Zayn rolled his eyes, Niall to his credit laughed, and wrapped his arms around Julia.

They broke into two groups to head to the restaurant - Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Julia in one SUV (Julia driving) while Harry, Louis, Fern, Noah, and Freddie took the other (Fern drove). “I can’t even tell you how true and heartbreaking that was.” Louis whispered, from his spot in the backseat, Noah had taken the front seat, so Freddie was in the middle between Harry and Louis.

“I wrote it after we met the first time.” She said seriously, “When I realized you were in love but you might as well have been in two different solar systems.” She admitted, seriously. “I didn’t think it would be so… devastating to sing.” 

“Baby, it was amazing.” Harry murmured, “I want to play it on the reunion.” He admitted.

“That's good, because there are three different compositions. Just me is the one we heard tonight and is acoustic. Then there is a three part version, and a five part version.” She admitted, and both men shared a look. “Niall and I weren’t sure if I would get songwriter credits or not, but Liam made sure I did for that one and the other two I’ve performed for you.”

“Liam made sure…” Louis smiled, “So you have three songs under your belt?”

“Eight.” She offered, “The other five aren’t done, music wise.” She said after a beat. 

“I thought you hated to sing.” Harry teased. He had noticed her new finger tattoos as she drove, Louis had mentioned them, but seeing them Harry couldn’t breathe. Her heart had a smaller heart inside of it, and it was just… a shout to them, he knew it. 

“I figured I should keep up with my boyfriends, they have more than 27 tattoos.” She jested, and they both laughed, amazed and so in love with her, and each other.

“Are we going to the place we went when Tommo was working?” Noah asked as they got further into Leeds. 

Fern nodded, “Yeah, so while you were doing Radio 1 stuff and promotions and leaking my song, the Tomlinson-Styles clan, Julia, Bree, and Oli went out to dinner with me, and this was where we ate at.” She explained evenly, “Julia paid though, so tonight one of us should.” She looked between the boys, Harry sighed - it was going to be him, because Louis was already pouting at him too.

Louis laughed, Leeds was less than an hour away from their house, so it made sense they would have explored a little bit, “Lottie showed you around?”

“Lottie did, I even hung out with the Rovers.” She said after a bit. 

“Tattu?” Harry frowned as they pulled in behind the other SUV. They were escorted in the back, and to their table. The private dining room was located on the mezzanine with seating around an elegant glass table, with traditional fretwork screens that allowed for semi-complete privacy. The glass doors once they shut sort of frosted, which was nice. 

As they settled around a table meant for eight - Freddie ended up in Fern’s lap, which wasn’t that out of the normal. Harry took one end of the table, then Noah, with Fern then Louis. On the opposite side Niall sat, with Julie beside him, and then Zayn and Liam. “I looked at our dietary jazz, again just so we are clear, and I organized us to have the Sharing Menu One, which comes in waves, and is hopefully awesome.”

She grinned, Harry loved her, Louis was absolutely taken with this.

“What are we all eating?” Liam asked, curious.

“Lotus Chip Mess, Crispy Duck Rolls, Chilli Salt Baby Squid rolls, Chinese Barbecue Chicken, Pan Fried Szechuan Sea Bass, Duck Egg Fried Rice, Tenderstem Broccoli, and desert is Revelled Wontons and Asian Pear Sticky Toffee Pudding.” Their server offered, “And now I know why I was forced to sign an NDA.” The woman laughed, “My name is Calli, and I’ll be your server, since Miss Morrison took care of the food menu, I’ll just need to put your drink order in.”

“Noah would like coke, and I know last time we were here there was apple juice, can Freddie have that?” Fern asked, quickly.

Calli nodded, “Of course Miss Morrison, I’ll leave the drink menu with you adults while I go get Mr. Noah and Mr. Freddie their drinks.” She bowed and slid out. 

“Let’s get those drinks Lottie had last time.” Jules winked at Fern, who nodded.

“What was that?” Harry asked as he marveled over the large selection.

“Hidden Dragon - but there is no alcohol in it.” Fern offered and looked at them, “Is that ok?”

They all nodded, Niall adding, “And some cokes maybe?”

So when Calli came back with a smile, “Miss Morrison what can I get for you all?”

Fern laughed, “Are you freaking out right now, is that why you're only talking to me?”

“That obvious?” Calli flushed.

“Wee bit.” Zayn offered, and she nearly broke into tears, “No don’t do-”

“Zee!” Fern snapped, and he stopped, “Right, ok.” She looked at Calli, then stood with Freddie on her hip, she took the little girls hand, “This is Julia Michaels, I call her Jules - she calls me at two in the morning to talk about cat memes and if I think it’s weird to ship Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon.” Calli laughed, “This is Liam - he’s like a dad, right? He has this cute kid, and a sweet girlfriend. This is Zayn, he literally is too pretty for this world but he’s devoted and nice, and he sends me pictures of flowers from wherever he is on tour. This is Niall - he laughs at literally everything and can drink you under the table, but he also sends text messages asking about my day and if the dogs are ok.” She pointed them out, “That’s Harry, and that Louis.” She smiled at them both, “Harry writes me poems and tells me I’m perfect the way I am, and he’s such a good dad, Noah’s his. And then Louis - he’s so protective and sweet, he left me a room full of flowers when he was going to be gone for a week, and Freddie is his, he’s a perfect dad.”

Calli smiled, “And what about you, Miss Morrison?”

“She’s fierce, brave, one hundred percent real!” Niall called out.

“My best friend!” Julia sounded.

“The only person who tells me I’m full of shit!” Liam announced.

Zayn smiled, “The person I ask parent advice from.”

“One of the loves of my life.” Louis and Harry said in unison. 

Fern blushed but smiled at Calli, “Now I think you should be good?”

“Can I still ask for autographs?” Calli asked curiously. Fern pulled out a napkin and kissed it, then passed it around for the group to sign it. After Calli tucked it into her pants pocket and then asked, “What can I get you to drink?”

-/-

_ Blue Marigold is apparently just as talented as her best friends. The quirky blue haired beauty was onstage with longtime friend Niall Horan last night in Leeds, alongside Horan’s former One Direction band-mate Louis Tomlinson, and duet partner Julia Michaels. Her voice is fierce and innocent at the same time, and her songs - the two we’ve heard so far speak of the youth of the band and the heartbreak. Tomlinson kissed Marigold during the concert, and once again rumors of their relationship have sparked some questions. Publicly Harry Styles recently admitted he was the father of her son, Noah Styles…. _

“Well they gave you a compliment and turned it into a love triangle pretty quickly.” Liam mused.

“Sounds about right.” Zayn murmured. Fern was making breakfast with Harry, while Julia was laid over Naill’s lap. Noah was teaching Freddie how to play SmashBros on the Switch. Liam was leaning against Zayn watching television while Louis was smoking on the balcony. 

“So basically we should say something publicly?” Fern ventured. Stan and Mike were both giving Harry and Fern a bit of a venturing look. Niall’s team didn’t bother to send him a PR person anymore, neither did Liam or Zayn handlers. The three of them were less likely to post something wrong, and more likely to tweet things that were about absolutely nothing. 

Stan sighed, “Yeah, I think it’s time.” 

Louis slid into the room, “Stan, Mike.” He nodded to them.

“Stan wants us to post something about our relationship.” Fern said evenly, “But I thought we were holding off because we wanted to post it when Harry could be included.” She said flatly.

Mike sighed, “Do it.” 

The whole room froze, “I need to hear that again.” Harry said very seriously.

Mike looked at Stan, “Louis is on Columbia Records now, Zayn and Liam are temporarily on CR. Fern has signed on to be the manager of the tour.” He sighed, “And we think that it’s time all of us - Stan, me, Kev, Tasha and Lawrence - don’t think it will damage the news of the One Direction tour.” He paused, “I know we were waiting until the tour was getting ready to start…”

_ Kev was Zayn’s manager. _

_ Tasha was Niall’s manager. _

_ Lawrence was Liam’s manager.  _

Harry beamed, Louis smiled but it was Fern who squealed loudly, “YESH!” Fern pulled up one of the manipulated images of Louis, Harry and Fern, and put it alongside a brand new picture of them she snapped that morning, when they were all in bed still - boys with bear chest and her with the blanket pulled up over her breast, hair a mess, and so in love they were clinging to each other, she added the tag line :  _ We didn't realize we were making memories, we just knew we were having fun; A decade later we found each other again - love doesn’t fit in perfect boxes, love doesn’t have to be anything other than this. I love these two more than words, and I am so lucky to be spending the rest of my life with them both - xx  _ (She quickly tagged Harry and Louis in it, then showed it off to the managers).

_ So glad this is finally out in the open! Knew it back then, and I shipped it! I always will.  _ \- Niall

_ Well, I always said Larry was real & they were dating. O.o _ -Liam

_ Fucking, Finally Tommo and Hazza get their happily ever after with Bluebelle.  _ \- Zayn

_ OMG YES! - _ Gemma

_ Can I finally tell the world this girl is my sister. Yes! Sisters! _ \- Lottie

_ Thank the lord, I love you all three, & I’m so happy that you guys can finally be yourself. - _ Anne

“Well that was easy.” Louis murmured.

“Told you all you would lose was sleepless nights.” Fern murmured, and snapped a picture with Freddie and Noah, posting it next and tagging Bree (calling them a mom-mance instead of a bromance). Then she snapped a picture of Harry and Louis - kissing, it was a video honestly, while she cheered in the background and shouted, “Thems my boys!”

-/-

Her hair was an absolute mess, but Louis wouldn’t have it any other way. She was behind the wheel of the rental, with Harry asleep against the back driver's side window and Noah sprawled out over him. They timed their arrival around his tour - because after they announced their relationship, they started meeting Harry at his venues when they were in Europe (not that they’ve been doing that long - 23 days, but who's counting). The thing is, most people are really supportive of them, or at least he thinks they are. He’s sort of bummed he doesn’t have Freddie with him for this trip, though. 

Bree asked for Freddie back, and offered to keep all three of their dogs - Louis was still a little worried she was up to something, but hadn’t bothered to figure it out, yet. It seemed like with everyone else Fern had charmed her way in. She even had weekly brunches (either in person or over Zoom) with Eleanor. Louis got that one a little more, Eleanor spent years in the spotlight next to him, and had the ability to give Fern pointers, but he doesn’t think she needs them. She and Jules were constantly in contact, and she even kept regular check ins with both Gigi and Maya - she wanted to meet Bear’s mum Cheryl, and had been more than vocal about meeting all of the people they called their inner circle (in fact James Corden has begged to be the one to interview them when they are ready). 

“Babe?” She looked over at him, and he couldn’t help but smile, “We don't’ have to be in Detroit for three days, so I thought we’d go on an adventure.” This was something important to her, but he wasn’t sure what. They’d landed in Greensboro, North Carolina, and she’d gotten a rental SUV. Once their things were loaded in it, she ushered them all in and they got fast food (although she also tracked down a Kale smoothie for Harry), and now they were exploring back roads, and for Louis it was the first time he got a chance to really see America, or the farm lands and by lands of America. He’d seen more than enough major cities.

The roads were curvy and hilly, but there were farms and brick houses, and people waving even if they didn’t know you. He smiled as he held her hand, fingers twined together over the gear shifter, “What’s a Yard Sale?” He wondered as he saw a sign, then three more for the same thing - all in neon colors.

She beamed at him, “People but the stuff they don’t want on their lawn, and you stop and look, and buy from them.” She explained, Harry made a noise of intrigue, “Do you want to stop? I mean if they don’t look like fans?” She hummed.

“I love them.” Noah yawned sleepily, Louis’ question had woken Harry and by extension Noah.

“Yeah, ok.” Louis agreed, as Harry nodded in the backseat. 

Fern looked at them both with smiles, and turned them to follow the signs, they ended up at an old farm house - and no one on the premises looked under sixty so she took that as a sign from the gods that this would be a safe place to stop. She parked the SUV, and clambered out, Harry slid out with Noah - the boy taking his hand (Harry wondered if that had to do with finally having a da’s hand to hold or something else…), and Louis slung an arm around Fern.

“Hi!” A little old woman in a rocking chair waved.

“Hello, how are you ma’am?” Fern asked, and waved back.

“Good, good, just passing through?” The woman asked.

“Yes, ma’am, saw the signs on the bi-way.” Fern responded, “This place is lovely.”

“Thank you, dear, my grandpa built it before prohibition-” Harry and Noah were both ignoring the conversation in favor of looking at instruments and toys that were scattered over a large brown tarp. “-it’s been passed down through our family for years.”

“That’s lovely.” Fern smiled, then looked at Louis, “Louis look around, babe. I’m just going to chat with Mrs.?”

“Halloway.” The woman grinned as Fern walked to her, “Maggie Halloway.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Fern Morrison.” They shook hands, and he watched as Fern knelt down to talk with the woman, their voices soft and sweet to one another, and it made him grin.

“Domestic stuff.” He whispered to himself, before joining Harry, who was looking at a rather nice piano and two older guitars. “Woah.” He breathed, as he let his fingers dance over the keys, “This is…” The piano was amazingly tuned, and as his fingers moved across it, he started the chords of Two Ghost. 

Harry was beside himself, “How did she get it out here?” He looked around and frowned.

Louis didn’t have an answer for that, per say, but he could tell she wasn’t the only one who lived on the farm, maybe she had sons or grandchildren who had helped. Everything looked antique - from the instruments that Harry was still looking through to the countless pieces of china and furniture. Eventually Fern joined them, “She had an estate sale, and this is the stuff that didn’t go.” There was a sadness in her voice.

“What’s wrong, mum?” Noah asked, curious.

“She has no family left, and she’s made the decision to live in a retirement home, so all of this either has to be sold or is going to go to the landfill.” Something in Fern’s tone spoke of a longing, but neither Harry nor Louis knew enough about her past to place it (they had agreed that they needed to know more about Fern before she was Blue). 

It was Harry who spoke, “I want the instruments, how much does she want for them?” He wondered aloud.

“You’d have to ask her, Harold, her name is Mrs. Halloway.” She told him softly, “And let her know we’ll have a company pick them up, since we can’t put the piano in the SUV.” He flushed at that but nodded, “We're still about three hours from where my parents are.” She admitted, softly. 

They stayed til dark - mainly waiting on the shipping company that Fern called, but also because Louis helped Mrs. Halloway walked through her belongings and told their stories, he held the little woman’s arm in his, and the pair with Harry on her other side and Noah helping talked about everything she’d ever loved, and all the important things.

Fern assumed that was why they ended up with a fine china set, all the musical instruments, a tea tray that looked like it belonged to Scarlet O’Hara, and Mrs. Halloway’s most treasured artifact - the string of pearls that her husband - Philip - had given her before he went off to war in the ‘60s. Fern even bowed for the woman to put it around her neck, “It looks good on you, honey.” Mrs. Halloway had touched her cheeks with love, “Those men, you love them and they love you, and that little boy he’s precious, Louis mentioned you had another son.”

“Freddie, he couldn't travel with us this time.” Fern offered as she helped Mrs. Halloway pull her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders, and helped lead her up her long gravel drive to the little house she was leaving behind in two days, “Now remember what Harry said, Mrs. Halloway, if you need anything you call me, ok?” She said sternly, “I’ve put my number in your contact book, and in your cell phone, and I’ve written it on the fridge.” She said sweetly, and then looked at the little old lady, her eyes kind and soft, “You're amazing, Maggie.”

“Oh, sweetheart, so are you.” Fern patted her cheek, and hugged her tight.

Fern cried a little as Noah, Louis and Harry hugged Mrs. Halloway goodbye. Fern made sure the men who loaded up the spoils understood that they needed to be packed for shipping overseas, and then she gave them the address to Lottie’s house in Doncaster, more because that seemed like a better first place for them, than having Oli attempt to understand where it was needed to go. 

Back in the SUV, Louis took a moment to study Fern, “Do you have grandparents, babe?”

“My mom’s parents didn’t like her marrying my dad, and my dad’s mom died when I was really young, I don’t think he ever knew his dad.” She explained, softly, “You were both so sweet to Maggie.” She looked like she was brimming with pride, “She needed that, you know? Boys to dot on her.”

Louis nodded, while Noah and Harry looked at the two harmonicas they’d kept from the truck - Harry was teaching Noah how to play, off key and way too loud in the cramped compounds of the vehicle, but it felt right. Like home.

-/-

Floyd, Virginia.

That was where Fern called home, before them. Her parents' house was a farmhouse from the turn of the century, and her camper was off to the side, surrounded by a thicket of trees. Noah was the first one out of the car - even though it was almost eleven o’clock at night in their current time zone. “GRUMPY! NANA!” The pair who caught the boy didn’t look that old. 

“NOAH!” They embraced, while Harry and Louis moved to grab their luggage, and Fern climbed out, her eyes dancing with something like happiness. “FERN!” Her mother’s voice rang out a little louder than either of the Brits expected, they both jolted.

Fern laughed at them, “She doesn’t bite, come on.” She led them onto the porch. “Hello, Momma, Daddy.” She hugged her mother who looked like an older version of her, then her father, who reminded Louis and Harry both of a motorcycle man. Not a biker, but like an enthusiast, who had a vest but probably wasn’t harmful to anyone ever. “Momma, Daddy this is Louis Tomlinson, and this is Harry Styles. Boys this is my Momma, Rebecca, and my dad Dusty Morrison.” They shook hands.

“Nana, can I sleep in the farmhouse tonight?” Noah asked, already yawning.

“Sure, sweety. How long are you going to be here, pumpkin?” Rebecca asked, looking at Fern.

“Just tonight, we have to be in Detroit in two days' time. I wanted to spend breakfast with you guys, and then show them around the countryside a bit, before heading to the city.” She smiled as her father hugged her again.

“Well, come in, come in, let us get to know you!” Dusty waved them all in.

The first room was a living room of sorts, it was cramped but had a television, and a hodgepodge of pictures and trinkets everywhere. It looked like a kleptomaniac's dream, Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen wind chimes hung indoors, and Louis couldn’t count the number of dreamcatchers if he tried. “I’ll put coffee on.'' Rebecca started, but Fern interrupted.

“It’s ok, Momma, I got the boys covered, they don’t drink coffee.” She smiled, “Harry, Lou you can put your bags by the side door, that’s the way to the camper.” They moved to follow her suggestion even as Noah hugged them goodnight and hauled himself through a curtain that was tie dye into what they assumed was another room. “I just need the kettle.”

“Ok, pumpkin.” Rebecca followed Fern into the kitchen, leaving both Harry and Louis with Dusty.

“So, Mr. Morrison-” Harry started.

“Call me Dusty!” The man offered enthusiastically, “An man or, uh, men who love her enough she comes out of the funk she’s been in since Jason died is enough to make me happy!” The man hugged them both, “Now, sit down, sit down.” He ushered them to the couch, “She told us a little bit about meeting you both, but never anything good - tell me what you know about us?”

“Not much.” Louis admitted, “She has two brothers right? Keaton and Triton?”

“True, true.” Dusty smiled, “Triton is the oldest, then Keaton, then Fern.” He nodded. 

“And you have a granddaughter Beverly with Triton?” Harry ventured.

“Correct.” Dusty beamed, “And anything else?”

Louis and Harry shared a look, “Not really.” Louis admitted.

Dusty frowned a little, but then his megawatt smile was back, it was obvious that he was the person Fern got her grin from, but her eyes - full of care and devotion - came from her mom. “That’s ok, you're here now.”

“Daddy stop talking their ears off!” Fern scolded, but smiled as she set a cup of Yorkshire on the coffee table for Louis, and a cup of black tea in front of Harry, “I knew you’d both want tea.” She smiled warmly at them, her own cup of Yorkshire in hand a moment later, as she settled between them, Louis didn’t know exactly when she’d taken up tea, but he’d noticed there wasn’t coffee in the house in Donny, and she went out with Lottie almost every other day with the kids when they were home. 

She was adapting, and seemed to like it as she hummed. “Added honey did you?” Harry asked as he looked at his own tea, “And creme and sugar?” 

“Of course, Haz, what do you take me for? A peasant. Can’t serve you the tea without proper care.” She teased, and he smiled.

“Thank you.” Louis kissed her temple. “We were just talking to you're da-”

“I know.” She smiled at him, then looked at her parents, “Did you tell the boys you're were Romani, dad?” She asked after a moment, “Or that you're mum raised you alone because you were considered half-blood?” It’s not harsh, but it made both Harry and Louis look at her, “It’s important you know that, because I’m about to ask my parents to do something forbidden.” She explained, quickly.

Rebecca gave her a long look then looked at Louis and Harry, “Dusty was considered a… mistake by Geniva’s parents, both felt that she dishonored them by sleeping with Dusty’s father, he was a soldier…” Rebecca explained, “And I was a born again Christian when we met.” She looked at Dusty, “But Geniva still passed down the tradition of the elders for marriages, she said even if we just got married in a church it wouldn’t be the real thing for Dusty without the Romani parts.”

Harry blinked, “Wait, what?”

“You're a real Gypsy?” Louis looked at her for a beat, then nodded, “That makes sense.”

Fern laughed, “I know we can’t legally get married…” She looked at both of them, “So when the time comes I want you two to marry each other, I can legally change my last name to match yours, and we are still a family - but this is something that is important to me.” She added, seriously. “It’s something my dad helped my brothers do with their wives, now…”

Dusty smiled, “Normally it takes a year, and a whole lot of little things, but my mom made a ceremony worthy of me, and it’s one I’ve used for many years.” He smiled, then looked at Fern, “Are you sure about this, if you do this, you can never lay with another, never cleave to another, never give your soul to another.”

Fern took a long sip of her tea, then looked at Dusty, “I know.” Then her mother, “Do you still have your dress mom, we’ve got until three in the morning…” Rebecca rushed off to get the dress no doubt. 

“I’ll get the besom.” Dusty said, and scurried away. 

“What are we doing?” Harry asked, curious.

Fern smiled, “You two need to go put white on - I packed an outfit for you both. And tonight, lads, if you’ll have me as your soulmate, we are jumping the broom.” 

Louis smiled, wide and happy, “You’ll explain it more before?”

“Of course, go on, the walkway to the camper is lit, and mom cleaned it this morning.” She offered, and nodded to them both. They twined hands and headed to grab their luggage, then out to the camper.

-/-

By the time Harry and Louis made it back, Fern was dressed in a white floor length lace dress that looked like it had been carefully packed away for just a moment like this. Two laptops were set up - and to both their amazement their families were watching. Anne and Gemma were on one screen, both in soft cream colors. Lottie had the younger kids and Dan on the other screen all corralled together - and Louis openly gasped to see Mark there, on the back of the group. They were dressed in grey, he realized. 

Dusty and Rebecca were dressed in blue. Dusty smiled at both boys, “Each family wears a different color, to represent who they belong to, if we were all together. I know Fern mentioned you would be jumping the broom, but I wanted to explain the symbolism behind this tradition. Normally if we were full Romani it would happen at the ceremony itself… but, we aren’t, and that’s why we're doing it here.” He smiled at them both, “The act symbolizes a new beginning and a sweeping away of the past, and it also signifies the joining of our families, while offering a respectful nod to family ancestors.”

“This broom,” Rebecca started, “Was hand woven by Fern when she was only eleven.” She explained, “when Geniva was still alive and could explain this particular tradition to her.”

Fern nodded, “Basically,” She looked at the boys, “To jump the broom is to unify us, to sweep away the past and the noise - for me it would be to recognize Noah’s father is gone, and that my true loves are you - but it also links me to both you're families, for me this makes me you're siblings sister, you're parents daughter.” She paused and smiled, “And it allows me to respect Geniva and her tradition one last time, I dishonored her by having Noah without properly being courted by Jason.” She explained, evenly.

Louis for once seemed to work out everything before Harry, and quickly said, “It would sweep away the noise of Eleanor, and rectify the mistake with Bree. This would make me a brother to your siblings, and a son to your parents, it would make me Noah’s father, and also you Freddie’s mother, right? And it would link Geniva to my mum?”

Dusty nodded, “If you believe strongly enough.” 

Louis could do that, he believed in Fern and Harry more than anything in the world.

Harry let out a shaky exhale, “This would sweep away the noise of being labeled all the things I’m not, it would erase the mistakes of my past. I would be a brother to your siblings, and a son to your parents, I truly will be Noah’s father, but also Freddies?” He asked the last like it was a question. “It would give Robin support from Jay and Geniva, and any of our other ancestors.”

Rebecca nodded, “That’s exactly right, by stating out loud your thoughts, you're understanding you are reaching a pinnacle, a plane equal between the three of you.”

Dusty agreed with a nod, “Lady Twist, do you support this union?” 

“I do, as long as it is something they want.” Anne smiled, mischievously.

“You knew about this?” Harry asked.

“Fern told us.” Anne explained, and then, “Hold on, I’m adding to the feed.” Niall, Julia, Zayn, Gigi, Liam, and Maya all appeared to smash together, “They are your family too.” Anne added, “And I think Julia knew in advance.”

Julia smiled, “You look amazing!” She cheered, “And I stand as witness to their destiny. That’s the word right?” Julia cocked her head to look at Fern, who nodded.

As Dusty turned to look at the laptop the Tomlinson family were wedged into Lottie added another screen - and to Louis’ amazement Bree was dressed in grey like his family, with Freddie on her lap, she was wearing quite the smile, and it nearly made him cry. Fern had managed to convince Bree to let Freddie participate in this even though they were literally worlds apart. “Sirs Deakin and Tomlinson, Children of the Tomlinson and Deakin Clans do you support this union?” Dusty asked Louis’ large sprawling family. 

There was a general cheer of agreement, but Mark’s voice seemed to be the loudest, “I just want you to be happy, son.” It made Louis want to cry, he wiped at his eyes and nodded to the screen. 

“So, how do we do this?” Harry asked, curious.

Noah graced them then, dressed in white himself, he stood atop the couch, and motioned for Fern, she met him, and he placed a crown of wildflowers atop her blue hair, “I support my mom’s marriage to Hazza and Tommo.” He said very seriously, then he added, “I think Jason would be proud of you for finding happiness, mom.” He hugged her neck, and she kissed his head, he took a seat between the laptops, and Harry couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips, nor could Louis help the tears that clung to his eyelashes. 

Dusty cleared his throat, “Alright, the broom has to be held roughly six inches off the ground - Becs and I will do that, you three have to jump it together. If any of you fall, it’s not meant to be.” He explained, and looked down at the intricately woven broom, “I thought it was strange when she made a broom that was this long-” It had to be over six foot long, easily as tall as Harry, “But my mom said that Fern knew what she was doing, she was going to make it as long and as strong as she needed it to be, for her heart’s match.” He looked between the boys, “I don’t take this lightly, if you do this and something happens, and she comes home, us Romani believe heavily in curses.”

“DAD!” Fern nearly shouted, “He has no power, trust me, the women in this family are the ones you should watch out for.”

“Obviously if you made a broom this long, you had some magic insight.” Louis laughed, “Do we keep it after, Fern?” She nodded and that made him smile - he was going to frame it, put it over their fireplace so their awards could hangout under them. End of discussion (not that one had been had at all, he assumed Harry would be completely fine with it). 

The three came together, facing the laptops, and Noah, while Rebecca and Dusty crouched down to hold the broom at the right height. “Can we count?” Harry asked after a long pause.

“Three.” Fern offered.

“Two.” Louis breathed.

“One.” Harry cried out, and they all jumped as one, landing on the other side, still upright. Harry let out a triumphant laugh, “I didn’t fall! Noah, I didn’t fa-” He was cut short by Noah grabbing him around the middle. Their families and their friends were clapping and cheering from the laptops even as Dusty and Rebecca tearfully wrapped them all up in a tight hug.

Over the noise someone - Bree, Harry thought - cried out, “Take a picture please!”

-/-

It was almost two in the morning, and they’d gotten married the Romani way. Harry’s heart was bursting at the seams and Louis seemed to be the same crazy pent up energy, so instead of taking them to the camper, Fern led them past it to the winding creek that she’d loved when they first moved there. Together they stripped themselves of their clothes, hanging them on the branch of the tree closest to them, then they waited out into the water.

Fern was the one who called for “KISSES!” And pouted until Harry and Louis kissed first, the burning fire igniting between them, even as she slid close, until she was pressing opened mouth kisses to both their chest, and was bracketed between them, Harry’s whimper when Louis pulled away from his kiss turned into a low moan when he realized Fern and Louis’ were kissing with the same heat, he busied himself with rubbing his hands up and down their spines, and ducking low to kiss at their necks, and bite at their jaws. 

Sex standing up would probably never be easy for them, but with a little creativity the three managed to fall together on the moss - Harry on his back, with Fern straddling him, Louis also straddling Harry. Her little soft pants and deep cries, as both men inches into her, was enough to make Harry grab at her thighs, and Louis flung an arm around her waist, to tug her where he wanted, and plant his other hand in the middle of Harry’s chest. The boys had always been in sync with one another, and it left them both star struck and slightly alarmed when she fell into that same intense synchronization they shared.

Harry woke up the next morning, on what felt like a soft bed, but in reality was the creek bank covered in moss, Fern was curled ot his side, and Louis was stretched over them - all three naked, and warm, happy and it felt like something had clicked inside of him, something that always felt unmoored was now firm and stable. He had found his peace. 

He kissed both his lovers awake and with gentle hands guided them to the camper, even as Fern held their clothes from the night before to her chest. They got dressed - Fern in a yellow summer dress and converse, Louis in skinnies and a band shirt for the Chili Peppers, and Harry in a more reserved outfit (Fern had asked him nicely) that consisted of jeans with flare legs and a simple red t-shirt. She tied a bandanna around his hair, which was starting to grow out again, and pulled her own blue locks up into a messy bun.

Rebecca had made a traditional, according to Geniva, breakfast. “It's a peasant omelette.” Rebecca explained, it had ham, bacon, sausage, bell pepper, and chopped onions. She’d made a side of special breed, and had chopped berries up beside the omelettes. Fern hugged her mom, as they all settled around the table - it was cramped and Noah ended up sharing a chair with Fern. “I hope that the ceremonies continued for you all last night.”

Dusty laughed, “She means another grandchild - although we’ve another, Freddie, and can’t wait to meet him.” Louis wanted to literally hug these people, they just accepted their daughter, her strange need to marry two men, and that they had a step-grandson with no problem whatsoever. They were compassionate and understanding, and they obviously loved Fern. “We completed our broom, and nine months later we had Triton.” Dusty started, “But I doubt last night was the firs-”

“DAD!” Fern barked, “Noah is  _ ten _ .”

Louis hid behind his orange juice as he laughed, and Harry barked out the laugh that he was embarrassed about most days of the week, but Fern just turned her fond smile toward them both and laughed a little. Noah rolled his eyes, “I know how babies are made.”

“Of course you do.” Fern conceded, “We talked about it when you were eight.”

Noah nodded, “But whose baby are you going to have first?”

Harry and Louis looked at him, then at each other than at Fern, she wasn’t blushing, “I guess that’s up to the Gods, and those two.” She shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me, it’s not a competition.” Then she resumed her eating like it was nothing big, like she hadn’t just said she’d be a mom if the situation arose.

“You’d have our children?” Louis asked, curious.

“As many as we can, yeah, or as many as you want.” Fern shrugged, “I always wanted loads of kids, but if you two have agreed on a set number we can do that, I think it would be cool to adopt, too, you know, give back? Maybe?” She looked between them, and they couldn’t help it, they tossed their arms around her and squeezed. “Uhm?”

Harry beamed at her, “We weren’t sure what you wanted.” 

Louis nodded, “I like the idea of adoption, but I think we both want kids with you.”

“We do.” Harry agreed, and then she laughed, making them both look at her.

“You two suck at communication.” Then she laughed harder, “Good thing you both are super easy to read.” She rolled her eyes. 

-/-

When they left Floyd in their rear view, Louis felt like his whole life was perfect. Bree had sent him a text message that said : >>Marry Harry, split custody 50/50, Fern and I talked, I’m ok with Freddie having the last name Tomlinson-Styles, also tell Fern to call me!<< He relayed the information to Fern, who giggled. “How did you get her to like you anyway?”

The windows were down, and Harry was in the passenger seat while Fern drove today. Noah was behind her with his arm out the window as music danced around them, and Louis leaned forward to talk to his wife and husband. That still felt surreal, but knowing that Fern had married them in her family traditions was enough to make his heart thunder and his soul dance. 

“We just talked about kid things, and she wanted to make sure I was here for you and Harry, that I wouldn’t hurt Freddie, and that I wanted the best for you all.” She said after a beat, “And I assured her that I would never try to replace her, and she even watched Noah for a couple days while I picked up things in Donny.” 

“That’s…” Louis trailed off, “You literally can’t make people hate you.”

“You're fans are a 50/50 split here, babe.” Fern teased. They spent the day in the car and most of the night. The trip from Floyd to Detroit took longer because they stopped at backwoods roadside attractions and for a humbling 24 hours neither Harry nor Louis felt famous. 

-/-

_ Detroit, Michigan _

  * _Detroit is the largest city in the midwestern state of Michigan. Near Downtown, the neoclassical Detroit Institute of Arts is famed for the Detroit Industry Murals painted by Diego Rivera, and inspired by the city’s ties to the auto industry, giving it the nickname "Motor City." Detroit is also the birthplace of Motown Records, whose chart-topping history is on display at their original headquarters, Hitsville U.S.A._



Harry had never witnessed this part of the process. Normally by the time he arrived at a location he either had to check into a hotel (handled by management) or Fern (or his handler) got it all sorted and just handed him a key. When they arrived at the holiday house in Michigan he couldn’t believe that she’d booked one at a country club of sorts that would let them play golf. Niall would literally be over the moon about that turn of events. 

When they pulled up to the large mansion, she sighed, “Maya and Gigi are paying thirds on this with me. They didn’t want to stay in the city, afraid of the crime rates.” She said with an exasperated sigh. Louis just nodded, knowing that this wasn’t her style. She looked at them, “Stay here while I go sign the contract and get the keys.” She reached down, grabbing a small laptop bag, put the car in park, and climbed out. Harry and Louis both watched her climb the front walk, and then knock on the door.

“Least favorite part.” Noah murmured, “Always worried she isn’t coming back.”

To be honest that was a worry that had crossed Harry’s mind the moment she got out of the car, “I think it’s about time Lou that we get her her own security.”

“She won’t like that.” Louis shook his head, “What do you think, Noah?”

“I think it will help if you tell her it’s for me, her, and Freddie.” He said with a shrug. And that was why Harry loved the boy so much. Noah knew his mom better than anyone, and wanted her to be safe just as much as they did, but past that he also knew how important she was to both Harry and Louis. After the broom ceremony at her parents, they’d bounced around back roads alive with people and sights who didn’t know either Harry or Louis.

For a few days they’d been able to pretend they were normal people with normal jobs. It had been refreshing to see the little farm towns, and the old city squares of America. Even more refreshing had been driving with the windows down, and the radio turned up and to some station that only came in sometimes. Fern was in her element, letting the road roll them to locations even she’d never been to. 

“And she’s back.” Louis grinned, as she emerged, walking alongside a woman in a three piece peach colored suit, who didn’t smile as Fern did, and whose hair was pulled back in a severe bun. They chatted for a few moments, before the woman climbed into her Mercedes Bends, and drove away. Fern, meanwhile, made her way back to their SUV and beamed at them all. 

“Don’t ask me how much four nights in this little slice of heaven cost.” She declared, as she pulled them up to the front doors of the rather large house. “We get to pick our rooms first!” She cheered, cheekily, and just like that her playful smile was back again. “I even got us reciprocal golf memberships for the time we are here - well by us I mean you five guys.”

The large and impressive house was located near the 11th hole of the course, it was a three-story historic mansion, with a chef’s kitchen, large wine fridge, marble inlay on all the islands and cabinets, fireplaces to spare, it had a hot tub that looked comfortable. The whole first floor was more open, according to the pamphlet the place was wedding friendly. The sunroom was all hardwood, as was most of the house, and Louis quickly lost count of the chandeliers. The library had overstuffed velvet sofas, with inviting colors and over the top warmth. There was also a pool at the main clubhouse they could use if they wanted to.

Harry doubted it would get used. 

The second floor offered the master suite with a spacious dressing room, as well as a smaller servants quarters. That was the rooms they selected, and tossed their belongings in before going on a tour of the rest of the house. The second floor and the basement both had washer and dryers for them to use. The basement had an impressive bar with a dry sauna and another hot top. The third floor housed the other bedrooms, a large sitting room, and three full baths. 

Louis was going to assume this was costing them quite the amount of money. 

“When is everyone else getting here?” Harry asked, curiously.

“We have this to ourselves until tomorrow morning.” She said evenly. “So we can sleep and do whatever for the next several hours. I don’t know if you want to go out or if you want to stay in.”

“We should go out.” Louis ventured, he and Harry had a surprise for her anyways, one they had been planning to give her for sometime, but now that she’d married them in her own way, it felt important to share with her something important to both of them. Noah had even helped with the surprise. “I can pick a place.” Louis hummed, “Just need a few minutes to get it all together.”

“Okay, babe.” Fern kissed Louis’ cheek as she moved to unpack their clothes, hanging up the expensive bags of clothing in the closet. Within the hour Fern was settled into the back in a nice dress and heels, with Noah beside her, Harry was driving and Louis was giving directions out to a place called Texas De Brazil.

-/-

The rings were in a black velvet box, the rose gold band wasn’t anything too fancy, it had sapphires and emeralds of all shades and tones around the whole, and the second one was thin rose gold at the very center, sat a black diamond. Harry had seen one similar on a photo shoot and asked about it, talking with Louis they decided it was the best option. A wedding set.

They were married in Fern’s eyes already. Harry sort of felt that way too, but for Louis it wouldn’t be real without a ring, a very real token of their adoration to one another. Their dinner had been nice and quiet, Noah was now in bed, in the small servant room that adjoined their room. Harry was mixing up cocktails for them, and Louis was fidgeting. Not because he thought she would say no, but because of course she looked more beautiful than life.

And to make matters louder, or worse, or whatever he and Harry also had matching rose gold bands with less emeralds and sapphires in it. He didn’t mind jewelry, to be completely honest, but he already had 28 tattooed on two of his fingers, which was a significant date for him and Harry. He was thinking about tattooing the number 12 on his other hand, to signify when he met Fern - but… he checked the ring box again, and made sure he had the other two ring boxes (his and Harry’s), and found both Harry and Fern in the sitting room.

He smiled as he curled up next to Fern, with Harry nuzzling the other side of her. “We have something we wanted to talk to you about.” She turned to smile up at him, “Fern Morrison, you are the light of our lives, and balance us out in a way we never expected.” 

“Thank you for the reassurance.” She smiled warmly at them, “So what’s up?”

Louis pulled the green velvet ring box out and handed it to Harry, then gave Fern the black one, and held the royal blue one in his own hand. Harry let out a little breath, “Bigamy is illegal, which is stupid, we got married in the Romani way, which means everything for us.” He kissed both their noses, “But, we wanted a token to show how we were all linked.”

She blinked down at them, “Wedding rings?”

“Yes.” Louis breathed, “Well, wedding and engagement for you.” Louis offered.

Fern let out a laugh, “Four months.”

“What?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

“We’ve known each other for four months.” She amended.

Louis grinned dopey, “I knew Harry for three weeks and that was enough.”

Harry nodded, quickly, “And we spent ten years breaking each other's hearts.”

“No more of that.” Fern said with clarity, “Loves, yes, so yes!” 

-/-

The tail end of Liam’s show as the chords to Bedroom Floor started Fern joined him for the chorus, and then she sang a fun and lively bit of History with him, the pair laughing and having a good time. They went out to eat immediately after that, and made it back to the holiday house by two in the morning to work on the finer details of the upcoming tour. 

This trip was less play than anyone liked and more buckling down and focusing. The boys were in the studio for long hours the second and third day which left Fern, Jules and Maya largely to their own devices - Gigi had a show to do, and Fern had volunteered to keep up with Cami along with Noah since she was technically down a child, and Zayn was always nearby. It didn’t take nearly as long to convince her as Jules thought it should.

Niall surprised them by asking his friend Ashe over. Not only did he collaborate with her on a song, she was laid back and fun in the same vein Jules was. Moral of The Story had been a huge hit over the Corona virus summer, so meeting her was both enjoyable and hectic. Niall and Ashe were working on writing a song, supposedly a ballad, but the moment she heard that Julia Michaels and Blue Marigold were nearby, she dipped on him to meet the girls.

Which is how an impromptu writing session ended up happening in the large living room while Maya played with the three kids, and the boys of One Direction recorded across town in a Studio. Ashe’s voice was different and intriguing, but so were Julia’s and Fern’s. Somehow the three decided to do a cover of Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield, and ended up sharing it on Twitter with the caption Detroit brings out the music city! Somehow that led to them also covering Slow Hands and Sweet Creature and Back To You.

They got quite a lot of hype, and somewhere in the middle of the week One Direction had finished their fifth album and recorded a sixth - where as Fern found herself featured on a new Julia Michaels song and a new Ashe song, as well as formally being signed to Columbia Records as the sixth ghost member of One Direction, because 30% of the songs used on their sixth album came from scribbles in her journal - and apparently Harry and Louis refused to just tout her as the writer, she needed to be recognized as irreplaceable.

On the morning of the fourth day, it was Zayn who declared, “I want to do something.”

“Ok, what?” Fern asked from where she was perched between Harry and Louis.

“I want you three angels-” He pointed at Jules, Fern, and Ashe, “To do a remix of  _ Shout Out To My Ex _ by Little Mix.” He looked a little proud and vindictive and Fern raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t touch their songs, Zee, for the reason that we don’t want to piss them off further.” Liam murmured, “You and Perrie both vented you're breakup, you did your thing - I think it would be best if you let this one go.”

“Hear me out!” Zayn argued, “I think we should collaborate with those three.” 

“You mean, One Direction doing a collaboration with three single artists?” Niall blinked, “Why?”

“Fern is part of One Direction…” Louis muttered, Harry nodded.

“Publicly she isn’t.” Liam amended, then looked at Zayn, “What are you wanting to do?”

“We wrote a song, once, with Little Mix, and kicked around the idea of performing it with them, remember?” They nodded, “We won’t know if that’s something we could do with these three, assuming they are interested, if they can’t hit the similar notes in  _ Shout Out to My Ex _ .”

Harry snorted, “He has a point, there are four in Little Mix, and we only have-” His face lit up, “I know who we could probably talk into being our fourth girl.”

-/-

Kasey Musgraves had a magnificent voice. Fern stood up well next to it, as did Jules and Ashe. The thing was, none of them had any hope of sounding like Little Mix. Their accents were all American, for one, and their voices harmonized differently. Three hours into practicing, Zayn hummed, and said, “Sing it like yourselves.” And boy did that help. Suddenly they weren’t four girls trying to sound like four others, they were four powerhouse women who were ripping the lyrics apart and doing so in a masterful way.

“This is how we tell the world we are back.” Liam mused.

Zayn nodded, “My concert, last three songs, I’ll call for the lights to go out, the girls will come out and do something, then we can start up  _ Best Song Ever _ and you lot can come out, then we can do the  _ Wonderwall Boulevard of Broken Dreams _ medley.”

Kasey grinned, “So I’m helping with the big unveil?”

“If you're not busy?” Fern ventured and looked at Zayn reproachfully.

“I’m not missing this for the world.” Kasey laughed, it seemed that Jules and Ashe agreed so they moved their shows and promos around to be in Amsterdam. Fern did a head count, they’d need more rooms than ever in Amsterdam - Gemma and Lottie were joining them alongside Anne, and all the Tomlinson girls (the youngest twins were staying with Dan), Cheryl would be staying with them too - and possibly singing with the boys if they could convince her to.

-/-

_ Amsterdam, Netherlands _

  * _Amsterdam is the Netherlands’ capital, known for its artistic heritage, elaborate canal system and narrow houses with gabled facades, legacies of the city’s 17th-century Golden Age. Its Museum District houses the Van Gogh Museum, works by Rembrandt and Vermeer at the Rijksmuseum, and modern art at the Stedelijk. Cycling is key to the city’s character, and there are numerous bike paths._



  
  


Fern was probably on the verge of murder.

She checked over her guest list, again.

_ Harry, Louis, Freddie, Noah & Fern (2 rooms) _

_ Liam & Maya (1 room) _

_ Cheryl & Bear (1 room) _

_ Zayn, Gigi & Cami (1 room) _

_ Niall & Julia (1 room) _

_ Ashe (1 room) _

_ Kasey Musgraves (1 room) _

_ Anne (1 room) _

_ Gemma (1 room) _

_ Lottie (1 room) _

_ Daisy & Phoebe (1 room) _

_ Steve (maybe?) (1 room) _

Frowning, she needed thirteen bedrooms, for eleven days in Amsterdam. They had locked in a couple interviews, and were flying James in to cover an all inclusive interview in the holiday house, so that was a fourteenth room. And there was a mention of Bree & Eleanor also showing up (however both girls had agreed to handle their own travel expenses as long as they had tickets to the concert). 

  
  


It was on a four way face time between her, Ashe, Kacey, and Jules that she vented her current frustrations (which was she had no clue how to do something for this many people). “I kind of want a boat.” She admitted, and all three looked at her with wide eyes, “What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever spent eleven days on a boat.” Kacey offered.

“The thing about boats is that it’s cramped like tour buses, it’s all bunk rooms.” Fern explained.

“So we wouldn’t be sleeping with our significant others?” Jules asked, curious.

“It was just a thought.” Fern shrugged.

Ashe laughed, “You have the oddest stressors. Like we released a song this morning, and we did like zoom meetings since you are in Doncaster, and you didn’t get flustered once. But try to find lodging for like twenty people, and I can see your hair going grey.”

Jules giggled, “She’s meant to be a handler, not a musician can’t you tell.”

Kacey looked at her, “Girl do what you want, it sounds like the whole secret meetings for the last several months have all been a bit for them, you know. What makes you happy?” 

“Not being seasick.” She admitted, “We could go out on a boat one of the days right?”

“Of course, beeb.” Jules nodded.

Fern sighed, “I need to add Maya and Gigi, and er, Cheryl they are all asking in.” 

“Alright, go on.” Jules knew how much the other three women flustered Fern.

As soon as they joined the conversation, Maya cheered, “Your song is so good!”

Gigi nodded, “I am so jealous of your voice, sis.”

Cheryl smiled, “Hello.”

“Cheryl, this is Ashe-” She nodded, “Julia Michaels.” Another nod, “And Kacey Musgraves.”

“Nice to meet you all!” Cheryl smiled, warmly, “So how is the planning going?”

“So, Fern is looking for a place for us to stay.” Kacey explained to the girls, “Which is hard since she’s in Doncaster and half of us are up at three thirty in the morning to talk to her.”

“And I appreciate that my American sisters.” She winked to Kacey, Ashe, and Jules.

Maya and Gigi laughed, Cheryl grinned, “Any options?’

“We thought about a boat.” Jules admitted, “But seasickness sounded bad.”

“Found it!” She cheered, “A farm house with a footy field.” 

“How many bedrooms?” Kacey asked, curiously.

“Ten full bedrooms, there are two rooms with more than one bed in them - which should be perfect for those of us with kids.” She admitted. “So Zayn, Gigi and Cami in the one with a smaller bed. Noah and Freddie can bunk in the other room with Phoebe and Daisy.” She nodded, “Which leaves eight rooms for the rest of us. There is an eleventh bunk room.” She fluttered her eyes upward, “Do you think you’d be ok with that Kasey and Ashe?” They both nodded, “Alright.” 

“Do they allow smoking?” Ashe asked.

Fern frowned, “Fuck, no.” She blew out an exasperated breath, “Hold on,” She turned her face away and shouted to Louis, “Can I buy a house in Amsterdam?”

“Harry just bought that house in Italy!” He called back, then joined her, “Oh, hello ladies.” He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her cheek, “Noah is with Lottie and the twins squared at Dan’s, yeah?”

“Yeah, Lots is helping him with a surprise for Haz.” She nodded. There was a wide cry of awww and how cuuuute. “Can we really buy a house though?”

“How about you rent one, and you and I can take Freddie and Noah on holiday until the concert, would some of you ladies like to join us?” Louis asked seriously.

“I’d be down for that.” Cheryl admitted, “Bear and I.”

“I’m always in when it’s Fern.” Jules nodded quickly.

“I’ve got some room in my schedule.” Kacey agreed.

Gigi and Maya were both looking at something on their laptop next to them, “We don’t have any shows, right?” Maya nodded to Gigi, “We should be able to join.”

“That leaves you Ashe?” Fern looked up at her.

“Never been to Amsterdam.” Ashe grinned, “When should we arrive?”

“Give me like twenty minutes, and I’ll have a plan.” Fern promised them, and sat the phone on the pillow, “Help me find a house?” Louis nodded, and curled more around her, the other girls watched on as she searched, and studied, until finally she made a cute noise.

“Like that one?” Louis asked, and she nodded, before picking up her phone and showing it to the girls. “What do you think, loves?” He asked as he stared at them all watching Fern.

“It’s perfect!” They cheered, and she smiled. 

“There is a canal, a place to swim, a pool, and a bunch of rooms. It’s super nice.” Fern admitted, “Can we afford it though?” She still was shit at figuring out currency in European places, which made Louis even more endured to her.

“We can all send some cash your way!” Cheryl said quickly, nodding at Louis, because the price was pretty steep for a month.

“Cool, I’ll set up a Swipe for her card, the black one the bands using, and Fern can sort us.”

-/-

It was less of one large sprawling house and more six individual compounds that formed a horseshoe. A dock sat adjacent to a small canal, there was a cute town and everything. Louis didn’t think he’d ever seen so many women happy at once (Lottie, Daisy, Phoebe, Anne and Gemma had arrived with him and all the ladies). They couldn’t drive to the compound. They had to take a footpath that ran along the Town Hall, the whole of it was nestled in a protected meadow, with sweeping views on all sides with water surrounding them. Freddie was in Lottie’s arms, and Noah was helping Anne with luggage. 

The ground floor of the main house had the large kitchen and dining room (where they would meet daily), it also had four bedrooms and a huge veranda with all manner of plants growing. Fern turned to Anne and handed her the keys to the main house, “Anne, Gem, Lottie, Phoebe, Daisy, this one is yours. It’s the main house.” 

The side of the main house had an independent stairway that led to an apartment above. “Steve.” She handed the key to the DJ - he wasn’t going to be with them the whole month, he was flying out three different times to do his own thing, but he was more than eager to see his apartment. It had a wide entrance, living room, tiny kitchen, it’s own bedroom, a bathroom, and a terrace that overshadowed the veranda. 

“Cheryl, Bear.” She handed off a key that led to the downstairs apartment under the main house. It also had its own entrance, in a small wooden staircase that twisted down the side. Because of the natural slope of the ground, it had a small porch which doubled as the only entrance, a tiny living room with an open kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. 

To it’s left set another house, a smaller wooden cabin that had two small bedrooms, “This one is for you two.” She pointed between Kacey and Ashe. It was built on the dock that overlooked the water, the entrance opened into a hallway, to the right was the front bedroom, to the left was the living room with an open kitchen, bathroom and second bedroom.

“This is ours.” She pointed to the rear house that was also overlooking the water, she passed the key to Louis who now had Noah and Freddie with him. It was the only house with private access to the sweeping garden, it had its own terrace overlooking the water. The entryway was straight into the living room with an open kitchen, three bedrooms and two baths were located at the back of the house. “Jules - you and Niall are with us. On the second floor, there is a side stairway.” She pointed to the side of the house that led to a staircase then climbed up to another terrace, and entered into a tiny apartment that only had a bedroom and bathroom. 

To the right of the main house sat another cabin. “Maya.” She called, the girl grabbed the keys from her hand and skipped off. Maya squealed when she saw the large kitchen and living room upon opening the door, the kitchen led straight to the bathroom which led into the bedroom. 

Past that was the second tiny house on the right, which led to another garden, this one featured an observatory and aviary. “Gigi, Cami.” She smiled as Gigi accepted the key from her, and headed into the main entrance which was a wide and welcome sun room, there was a bedroom and a nursery, with a bathroom, and a half kitchen, with side laundry. 

Anne had rejoined her, “What’s that?”

“The last building?” Fern hummed, then checked her pamphlet, “That would be the ‘fun house’, according to this it has water sports, recreational toys, and hammocks in it for us to use as we see fit.” She said with a shrug, “We can check it out tomorrow. It also has an apartment over the top of it...” 

After that it was a lot of settling in, before Louis and Steve started up a game of footie, and all the girls in various levels of pajamas or work out clothes joined in. Anne settled against one of the plush wicker couches, with Cami on her lap, Bear beside her, Freddie and Noah playing in front of her, she couldn’t help but take pictures of the group, and if she ‘accidentally’ tagged it Louis Tomlinson stole all the women, who was going to report her at this point.

“Do we have room for Eleanor?” Louis asked as it was starting to get dark, he had his phone in hand it looked like he was texting up a storm.

Fern looked at him confused, “Why?”

“Her flight just landed and according to her and Bree they can’t get a hotel.” Louis explained.

Fern made grabby hands for his phone, quickly called, and started to talk quickly to both girls, then she hung up. “They are going to take the apartment over the sixth building, it’s a one bedroom, but they agreed that they could handle it, it’s literally just a bedroom and bathroom. I can’t believe that their cards were-”

Louis frowned, “Modest.”

“What?” Anne and the others looked at him.

“Modest cut them both off.” He sat down hard, “They both worked for Modest.”

Fern frowned, “I had to pay for their flights this morning, remember?”

Louis sighed and looked at his beloved, “I feel bad.”

“I’ll figure something out.” She said seriously, “Kacey, Ashe, Jules - can we talk.” She hurried off with her girls, and Louis watched after her feeling a little more like he was the luckiest man in the world. When she returned she looked at him pointedly, “Bree is a stylist, right?” Louis nodded, quickly. “Good, we are going to need one.”

“You are?” Louis blinked.

“I need a stylist for the tour.” Fern offered, objectively folding her arms over her chest. “And El is a photographer? More than a model?” He nodded, “Good, we need one of those on speed dial.” She looked around them, “Lottie it would be good to have someone around to take our photos right? And help us keep our post going?” There was a nod, “Wonderful.”

“Did you four just agree to hire my baby momma and ex-girlfriend?” Louis blinked.

Ashe and Jules shared a look, “No, Fern hired them for Blue.” Kacey said after a moment, “We just needed to talk her through logistics, plus Harry will still have to agree.”

“And then we have to get them on tour, right?” Gigi whispered, clearly taken by the idea.

Louis grinned, “Freddie will be on tour then?”

“Yes.” Fern nodded, then bit her bottom lip, “I need to go get with Stan and security, let them know about El and Bree’s arrival.”

Louis shot up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her, “I’ll call Haz.”

-/-

Eleanor and Bree arrived a couple hours later, and found Fern immediately, she hugged them both and led them to their apartment, for them to discuss some things. Harry had accepted the plan, as long as the world understood that Blue hired them, and both were put under contract with just Blue. “So.” Fern sighed, “Did Modest fire you?”

They both nodded, “We found out through email.” Bree looked at El. 

Eleanor nodded, and sighed, “I’m so sorry Fern. This has to be so awkward for you.”

“Not really, you’ve both been with Louis, I’d give you a gold star, but he’s mine and Haz’s now, and you both know that right?” They nodded, “Good, because I came up with a solution and I think we all win.” She folded her arms over her chest, “I’m going on tour with 1D, Kacey, Ashe and Jules will be there in and out through the whole tour.” She explained, “I will need a stylist and a photographer. I need someone to manage my media, and make sure that for as many bad pap pictures there are, and I strongly believe there will be because of the nature of my relationship with Haz and Lou, I need a positive one.” 

“Wait.” Bree looked at her, “You want to take us on tour with you, and them, and give us jobs?”

Fern looked at her for a moment, “You and Lou have shit to work out.” She said evenly, “And that needs to happen before they kick off their tour, but at the end of the day, you're Freddie’s mum, I’m his step-mom we need to be friends.” She said evenly then turned to look at Eleanor, “You made promises to Harry and Louis, and didn’t follow through - you need to talk and make things right with both of them, but at the end of the day, you and I are friendly, and I’d like to keep that going. I don’t have a reason to hate either one of you. In fact I think it should always be civil.” She paused, “If the paps can tear us down, we don’t need to also do it to each other.” 

“Thank you.” Eleanor stood quickly and hugged her, as did Bree.

“I’m not kidding, talk to them.” Fern said sternly, “Haz’s lawyer from the label will be over tomorrow to set your contracts with me.” She said while looking at them both, “I’m managed by Harry and Lou, so they have to be onboard for this to work.”

-/-

It should have been odd, or at least Louis felt like he should have felt a certain way about it. Instead he was calmly eating breakfast with the two loves of his life, Noah, Freddie, his ex-girlfriend, and his baby momma. Harry was laughing at something Fern had said, and Louis couldn’t help but smile. “So, no offense, Bree, but Kiwi is about you.” 

Bree blinked then laughed really hard, “Ok.”

Eleanor smiled, softly, “I don’t ever want to know if there are any songs about me.” 

“Oh, there are.” Louis murmured, as he dug into his breakfast.

Fern laughed, hard. “So, everyone, can we do this?” She motioned around the table.

“I think so.” Harry said, brightly, “I think maybe with you here, babe, we can.”

Fern smiled, “Well good, because this room is Freddie’s family, Noah’s by extension.” She smiled, and looked at her men, “I love you both so much.”

Jules cleared her throat as she joined them, “Just wanted breakfast, but you were having a moment.” Eleanor and Bree scooted apart to let Jules slide in between them, “So, Liam got here last night and so did Niall.” 

“Speak of the devil…” Louis laughed as Niall bounded in, and scooped his food up, then pulled Freddie into his lap, stealing the little boys seat.

“Morning, lads, ladies,” He looked around, and sighed, “The hell did I miss?” Eyes lingering on both Bree and El. 

Fern smiled, “I’ve just hired both these lovely ladies.” Niall blinked rapidly, as he looked at Harry who was amused, then Louis, who nodded. 

Niall shrugged, “Well, alright then.” 

-/-

They were photographed everywhere. It was like everyone wanted to know why the whole group had suddenly moved into a rental house in Amsterdam - and why exes were around. The day Cheryl stepped out with Liam, Maya and Bear TMZ ran an article about Liam having it all. Meanwhile when Fern stepped out with Noah, Freddie, Eleanor, and Bree TMZ ran an article about sisterhood and friendship. Niall stepped out with Ashe and Jules and the world freaked out, Kacey stepped out with the Tomlinson sisters and Gemma and TMZ was positively nuts about it. 

Harry, Fern and Louis were the most photographed. It never seemed to end, people screaming for their attention - not that it mattered. Niall, Harry and Liam were flying back and forth to venues as they needed to while Louis spent most of his time with those at the Villa. Steve was around, which at least meant Louis wasn’t always surrounded by women, but on the rare occasion he caught Steve anywhere it was with Eleanor, which made him laugh a little, because they were both such strange beings, of course they gravitated to one another. Bree was having a blast, he could tell, working one on one with Fern to hammer down a signature style - Fern liked wearing band t-shirts and skinny jeans. She liked flower dresses and girl power, she liked bright colors and monochromatic jackets. She was all over the place, but had the budget to handle some trial and error. 

The VIP box they paid for for Zayn’s concert was mainly family and friends - since all of One Direction was needed on stage toward the end. Fern, Ashe, Jules and Kacey were doing the cover of a rather unique song (she’d personally gotten permission for them to do it from none other than Miranda Lambert), with three to the end, then the boys were going to come out and do Best Song Ever, then all nine of them were going to do a special song. 

Zayn had wound the crowd up so much they were rowdy, as he smiled, “About three more songs now!” He grinned, “I’m going to take a moment, if you all don’t mind, I’ve got some friends to do a little something for you, while I get ready for the last numbers.” With that he turned and walked back backstage, the lights went down.

Fern, Ashe, Kacey, and Jules took the stage, bringing four new mic stands out with them, and placing them two on either side of the one Zayn already had out. Their mics were color coded, for when they gave up the microphone stands in a song - Fern’s was teal, Ashe’s yellow, Kacey’s was purple, and Jules was pink. The intro to the song started, and they exchanged smiles. The lights came up and the crowd admittedly was confused. Suddenly there was an errant thought that doing this at a Zayn concert might have been a bad idea. It was too late, now to back out.

Fern gripped her mic and started them off, “ _ Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, get clapping, Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen _ -” All four did a string of, “ _ Oh oh oh oh _ ”, before Kasey took the first real verse, “ _ Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous, Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service, Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress, Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen-”  _ After another round of “ _ Oh oh oh oh _ ” Ashe transitioned in, smooth, “ _ Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress, Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?, Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out of the mattress, Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen- _ ” they came together for another round of “ _ Oh oh oh, Oh oh oh _ -” 

All four of them belted, “ _ Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping, I got a real good feeling something bad about to happen, Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing, Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened, Whoah, something bad, Whoah, something bad _ -” Fern grinned as she took her verse, smiling across to Jules as she sang, “ _ Now me and that girl that I met on the street, We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans, Got a full tank of gas and the money out of the mattress, Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen- _ ” The girls met for a series of “ _ Oh oh oh, Oh oh o _ h-”, before Jules took her part, “ _ 'Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans, Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise, If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it kidnapping, Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen _ -”

Kacey smiled as they started to jump in time a little bit, the crowd seemed to like it as they moved as one to sing the next two verses, “ _ Oh oh oh, Oh oh oh, Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping, I got a real good feeling something bad about to happen, ooooh, Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing, Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened  _ -” Ashe smiled at Kacey, who winked in return, “ _ Whoah, something bad, Whoah, something bad _ -” The music played for a moment while the girls grinned at one another, then they started in again, “ _ Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping, Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen, Now the drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing, Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened _ -” Fern gleefully shouted, “ _ Yeah, yeah, yeah _ ”, while the other three harmonized, “ _ Whoah, something bad, Whoah, something bad _ -”

“Thank you!” Fern shouted, “Now we would like to-” All four girls grinned as they bared down on their mic’s, taking them from the stands as they went, “WELCOME TO THE STAGE ONE DIRECTION!” The crowd lost it, screaming and yelling and crying and fainting, as all five members of One Direction ran out onto stage, adjusted their mic stands, and motioned for the girls to find places between them.

The line up was Harry, then Fern, then Louis, then Kacey, then Liam, then Ashe, then Niall, than Jules, then Zayn. “Hello again.” Zayn smiled at his fans, “We want to take a moment to tell you, ONE DIRECTION IS BACK!” Fern let out a loud victorious yell, as did Kacey - Ashe and Jules were laughing, “And we’d like to play a song for you-”

“Annnd.” Niall pulled the attention to him, “We’d be honored if you all would sing along, and you lovely ladies on stage too.” 

“So, without further ado! Let’s sing The Best Song Ever!” Harry shouted into the mic, making Louis and Fern both flinch from the noise. To the boys' enjoyment whenever the song had a lyric that went “she said” they would proudly take the dialog for example, “never in your wildest dreams”, “name was Georgia Rose”, “I had a dirty mouth”. All nine of them were so hyped up by the end of it they couldn’t help but loudly and slightly off key sing out the ending, “I think it went oh, oh, oh, I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah, I think it goes - oooooh - Best song ever, It was the best song ever, It was the best song ever, It was the best song ever-”

The girls laughed on stage as all five boys hugged it out a beat later, before Kacey cleared her throat, “And we thought we’d end the night with something dear to all of us.”

“And a second announcement,” Jules smiled, “The female ensemble you see here - us four girls are going to be the opening act for a very crazy upcoming tour, under the band name of Georgia Rose!” The crowd screamed, “We won’t be a band forever, sadly, the four of us are just too invested in these idiots to stay single when we could open all their shows and have the time of our lives on tour with the BIGGEST boy band ever!”

“It’s a man band, now.” Fern, Louis and Harry all said at once, making the group laugh even louder.

Liam cleared his throat, “A long time ago we thought about doing a collaboration with a band we respect, Little Mix, however things didn’t work out the way we had planned. So, the song we had hoped to do with them, it was in fact a cover, we would like to do with you tonight.” 

“If you know it, Sing!” Harry ordered as the keys started. They did a medley that Louis had arranged years ago - the boys handled the GreenDay lyrics while the girls took the Oasis lyrics, to blend together Boulevard of Broken Dreams and Wonderwall. When the lights went down the crowd was still screaming for more, and more and more -

They were too excited, too full of life.

Their strange entourage went to dinner that night, much like the first night Fern had met them all, they arrived separately, and snuck through back doors, side doors, the kitchen. The only camera in the room belonged to Eleanor, who was rapidly snapping pictures as the whole crew came together, and Steve volunteered to play some shows with them, and flat out told Fern they had to cut a record together, which had her laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. 

Louis felt like it had been years since that week in Glasgow, but it was five and a half months to the day. Next to him Harry was holding on tight, and Fern was smiling wide and bright - he couldn’t wait to see what the next decade of his life was like, he’d had enough pain and strife thank you very much. The private dining room was loud and rambunctious, and they were there later than the restaurant was open, but it was one hundred percent worth it. They took private cars back to the rental house, and had a bonfire so reminiscent of their early xFactor days that all the boys were crying, with significant differences.

Long after everyone had retreated to bed, Louis, Harry and Fern were out putting the fire out, and looking over the water. “I love you.” Harry said looking between them, emotions running high, and a smile on his lips, “God I love you so much, both of you.” He hugged them to his chest.

“Love you both too.” Fern wiggled in the hold until she could clutch tighter to them both.

Louis smiled and felt tears all his own, “We made it, Haz.”

“We sure as hell did.” He breathed, and kissed their heads.

The trio turned in each others arms to watch a shooting star fly over the night sky, Louis felt a new wave of tears, as he clutched them, Harry pressing his face to Louis’ crown, as the shorter man did the same to Fern, until they were all tangled together, watching a series of stars dancing across the night sky, streaking and burning out as they danced across the universe. Calm settled over them all, they were home.

It wasn’t a physical place.

Home was a person, or in their case a trio of people. 

Home for Louis was the beating hearts pressed to his back and his chest. For Harry it was two very bright shades of blue that he couldn’t properly describe - one the brightest explosion of blue and the other a lunar moth coated in shadows. For Fern it was Louis’ sarcastic comments, and Harry’s barking laugh. Home was what they made it, and the three carved themselves into one another, to stand against the constructs of society. No matter the future, they had each other, and Amsterdam under the first meteor shower they’d ever seen. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_La fine e arrivederci -_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Featured Songs (Not by 1D):  
> 1\. "My Kind" by Hilary Duff  
> 2\. "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff  
> 3\. "Miss You So Much" by Miley Cyrus  
> 4\. "Something Bad" by Carrie Underwood & Miranda Lambert
> 
> There are more that are outright mentioned, so.


End file.
